


Закат Атоллона

by LeiaSirina



Series: Inside the Empire [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Action, Dark, Gen, Guro, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaSirina/pseuds/LeiaSirina
Summary: Война всегда демонстрирует истинные лица людей. Но бывают ситуации, в которых недостаточно слов и эмоций. Иногда все можно понять, лишь проникнув в мысли членов обеих сторон сражения. Атоллон. Место начала и конца. Первая большая битва, в которой силы Империи и ячейки новорожденного Альянса столкнулись в открытом противостоянии. Настоящая война для тех, кто ее так добивался. Но одним сражением она не закончится, а по обе стороны баррикад стоят живые люди со своими мотивами, мыслями и страхами...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5376146  
> А тут можно найти дополнительные материалы: https://leya-sirina.livejournal.com/
> 
> У фанфика есть просто замечательная бета: https://ficbook.net/authors/1322611 . Именно благодаря ее внимательности текст попадает сюда в таком чистом виде.
> 
> Лана Кохар - авторский персонаж, любезно предоставленный мне для работы Capulus et crepito.
> 
> И, да. Агент Каллас. В оригинальной озвучке его имя звучит именно так. Не отрицаю официального перевода, но мне проще работать с этой версией. И Кэрин Фаро. Официальный перевод нарек ее "Кэрин Фейро". В оригинале она Faro, и менять я уже ничего не буду.

Если бы губернатору Прайс понадобилось охарактеризовать повстанцев одним словом, она бы легко справилась с этим. Неблагодарные. Аринда потратила годы своей жизни на то, чтобы установить порядок в вверенном ей секторе. Она смогла победить глубокий кризис, ликвидировать безработицу… А в ответ получила группу экстремистов, пытающихся разрушить все, созданное с таким трудом. Загадкой было и то, что часть населения мятеж только поддерживала. Ее саму за глаза называли диктаторшей. Но что плохого в управлении и контроле? Неужели все эти разумные так быстро забыли, как им жилось без «ярма ненавистной Империи»? Или восстание — расплата за ее собственные недостатки? Цена того, что она пыталась справиться со всеми проблемами сама, часто не являясь специалистом в том, что делала?  
  
Женщина стремилась привести свой родной мир если не к процветанию, то хотя бы к стабильности. И сейчас, готовясь ко встрече ценного союзника в этом деле, губернатор как никогда осознавала, что примет любые меры и лично сделает все возможное и невозможное для того, чтобы мятеж исчез навсегда.  
  
Небо в открытом шлюзе главного ангара имперского центра на Лотале постепенно меняло свой цвет вслед за опускающимся солнцем. На оранжеватом тле уже виднелись блеклые тени двух лун, когда прибывающий «Часовой» наконец дал о себе знать тихим гулом двигателей. Словно птица сложив свои металлические крылья, шаттл совершил плавную посадку. Штурмовики как по команде подравнялись, а губернатор Прайс вместе с адмиралом Константином практически синхронно сделали несколько шагов вперед. Замерев, они бегло переглянулись. Аринда заложила руки, обтянутые черной кожей перчаток, за спину, неосознанно копируя один из жестов своего союзника. Кассиус машинально сжал пальцы в кулаки и застыл каменным изваянием.  
  
Выпустив тонкие струйки пара, трап плавно опустился вниз. Возникшие в поле зрения штурмовики смерти вызвали удивление — впрочем, все немногочисленные свидетели этой сцены сумели его скрыть. Не было ничего необычного в том, что после покушения гранд-адмирал решил усилить свою защиту. А столь элитные телохранители легко объяснялись статусом Трауна. Но все же по спине губернатора Лотала пробежал мороз — значит, все действительно настолько серьезно. Просто так, без веских на то причин, такую охрану бы не выделили.  
  
Чисс в белоснежном мундире будто и вовсе не обращал внимания на штурмовиков. Лишь подойдя ближе к встречавшим его людям, он вернулся из своих размышлений в реальный мир. Обменявшись вежливыми приветствиями, Траун спокойно произнес:  
  
— Губернатор Прайс, у меня есть для вас срочные новости.  
  
— Разумеется. Пойдемте за мной, — женщина была предельно лаконична.  
  
Группа неспешно двинулась за Ариндой по направлению к выходу из ангара. Агент Каллас наблюдал за происходящим со второго яруса — оттуда обзор был, как на ладони. Дроид-мышь, контроль над которым он перехватил, скользнул в один из вентиляционных проходов. Идеальное устройство прослушки.  
  


***

  
  
Войдя в один из залов для переговоров, Траун первым делом закрыл дверь и опустил заслонки на окнах. Лотальский закат сразу потускнел, а в помещении установился легкий полумрак.  
  
— Разве эта секретность так необходима, гранд-адмирал? — осторожно поинтересовался Константин.  
  
— Нельзя забывать, что предатель может быть все еще среди нас. Стоит анализировать, что и где мы говорим. И то, что я собираюсь сообщить, не должны узнать повстанцы.  
  
Агент СИБ, притаившийся в одном из складских помещений неподалеку, без труда слышал все обсуждаемое в кабинете. После последней фразы чисса Каллас весь превратился в ожидание, не понимая, что проглатывает наживку.  
  
В конференц-зале тем временем активировался голопередатчик, демонстрируя гранд-моффа Таркина, находящегося сейчас за многие парсеки от Лотала.  
  
— Адмирал Траун, я надеюсь, что ваша информация оправдает наши ожидания, — судя по выражению лица мужчины весь этот разговор стоил ему немалых усилий по удержанию собственной ксенофобии. И ни от кого это не укрылось, как и «случайно» урезанное звание.  
  
— Повстанцы из эскадрильи «Феникс» планируют нанести серьезный удар Империи, — начал с места в карьер по-прежнему невозмутимый Траун, опустившись в кресло напротив голограммы Таркина.  
  
— Они не посмеют, — без особой уверенности произнес мофф.  
  
— Поверьте, все что было до этого момента — лишь подготовка. Настоящее представление начнется сейчас.  
  
— Внимательно слушаю вас. Что же станет целью мятежников?  
  
— Я считаю, что они сосредоточат свое нападение на самом важном имперском объекте этого сектора. На лотальской фабрике TIE-защитников.  
  
Губернатор Прайс ощутимо напряглась — для нее серьезные проблемы с этим объектом могли стать роковыми. Сделав небольшую паузу, Траун продолжил:  
  
— Моя разведка сообщила, что флот генерала Додонны собирается оказать поддержку командеру Сато и капитану Синдулле.  
  
— Где они планируют встретиться? — потирая подбородок, спросил Таркин.  
  
— Это мне еще предстоит выяснить.  
  
— Но объединенная атака нескольких ячеек мятежников беспрецедентна! — воскликнула Аринда. Женщина не хотела верить в то, что их враги настолько продвинулись вперед.  
  
— Нам это лишь на руку, губернатор, — поспешил успокоить ее Траун. — Именно этого момента я ждал, чтобы их уничтожить.  
  
Губернатор смогла взять себя в руки и вновь надеть маску холодного спокойствия, абсолютно несвойственного ей по природе. Адмирал Константин, судя по зажегшемуся в глазах огоньку, уже предвкушал сражение.  
  
— Необходимо будет взять в плен их командующих, — вмешался гранд-мофф.  
  
— В подобной битве возможности брать пленных может не представиться.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы с вашим талантом стратега с этим справитесь, — отрезал мужчина. — Если мы хотим сокрушить восстание, необходимо показать остальным, что их ждет на примере их лидеров.  
  
— Как пожелаете, губернатор Таркин, — дипломатично ответил гранд-адмирал.  
  
В подобных ситуациях спорить было глупо. Все решит сама битва, и лишь по ее ходу можно ориентироваться в осуществимости поставленных целей.  
  
Голограмма погасла, оставив всех присутствующих в кабинете в своих мыслях.  
  
— Губернатор, адмирал, присаживайтесь. Думаю, нам стоит обсудить ближайшие варианты наших действий.  
  
Да, навести порядок в головах людей, на которых он будет полагаться в этом сражении — более чем необходимо.  
  


***

  
  
Когда идешь по тонкой нити, протянутой над пропастью, любой лишний взгляд может стать роковым. Нельзя оглядываться назад. Нельзя смотреть вниз. Еще более противопоказано делать паузы с целью разобраться в себе. Любая ошибка на этом пути ведет к падению и смерти на острых пиках.  
  
Каллас сделал свой первый шаг над бездной, когда отдавал долг Зебу. Лишь один раз… просто для того, чтобы очистить совесть. Но путь назад, к своей прежней жизни безукоризненного агента СИБ уже был отрезан. Теперь оставалось лишь идти вперед, на химерический огонек надежды, мерцающий в тумане. Идти и надеяться на то, что этот путь когда-то завершится.  
  
Новости действительно стоили всех усилий Калласа по модификации дроида. Фалкрум даже не старался «держать лицо». Пользуясь тем, что его все равно никто не видит, он дал волю переполнявшим его эмоциям. Всегда сложнее переживать что-либо, сгорая изнутри и в то же время сохраняя безразлично-спокойный вид. Возможность избавиться от части чувств сейчас была как никогда кстати.  
  
На планету уже опустилась ночь, когда агент наконец сумел ускользнуть к вышке связи. Степь в этом месте оставалась практически первозданной — ни осветительных огней, ни сооружений вокруг стрелой возвышающейся станции не наблюдалось. Прохладный воздух был наполнен терпкой горечью полыни и разнотравья. Рядом с дисками двух лун яркой звездой поблескивал маячок на самой вершине уже официально не функционирующей вышки. Оставив спидер и привычной дорогой взобравшись в свой импровизированный офис, агент СИБ нервно обвел взглядом захламленное помещение, будто опасаясь наткнуться на дуло бластера. В последнее время нервная система мужчины была явно не в лучшем состоянии. Устало опустившись на невысокий стул, он подрегулировал кое-какие датчики и активировал передатчик. Из устройства вверх взметнулись белые голографические символы — связь наладилась. Склонившись к микрофону, Каллас стал быстро произносить заранее заготовленный текст.  
  
— Это Фалкрум. Срочное сообщение. Траун знает про… — тут символы подернулись красноватым свечением. Замолчав, агент бегло стал менять положения рычажков на панели управления, надеясь восстановить связь. Успехом эти попытки не увенчались — блокирующие помехи наоборот стали лишь сильнее.  
  
«Неужели глушат?» — эта мысль мелькнула молнией в разгоряченном разуме двойного агента. Фактически она имела и другое значение. «Неужели засекли?»  
  
В подтверждение догадки Калласа за его спиной зазвучал тихий голос с едва заметным акцентом:  
  
— В свете лун Лотала… Ваш код, не так ли, агент Каллас? — Траун был все также пугающе спокоен, будто находился сейчас в своем кабинете, а не на задержании. — Или же предпочтете, чтобы вас называли Фалкрумом? Боюсь, что ваши друзья-повстанцы не получат сообщение.  
  
В левой руке гранд-адмирала засветился небольшой глушитель. Лицо Калласа исказил гнев. Вскочив, он бросился на стоящего в дверях противника. Но чисс с готовностью сделал подсечку и без видимых проблем парировал серию ударов агента. Фалкрум не думал о тактике в данный момент — это было отчаянное сопротивление загнанного в угол зверя, в неистовстве бросающегося на врага.  
  
— Ваша техника хороша, но слишком ограничена программой Имперской Академии. Слишком предсказуема… — словами Траун лишь раззадоривал противника. Для гранд-адмирала этот поединок был лишь разминкой, проверкой своих умений в реальных условиях и данью старой привычке. Еще со времен службы в силах Доминации чисс привык лично присутствовать при выполнении важных задач, а не просто отдавать приказы. В случае же Калласа эта битва решала все.  
  
— Слишком много болтаете!  
  
Адреналин и осознание того, что стоит на кону, заглушили боль от падения и позволили Калласу продолжить бой. В какой-то момент он сумел сбить чисса с ног и уничтожить заглушающее устройство. Но толку от этого не было. А Траун будто не чувствовал никакой усталости. Холодный расчет, не изменявший ему даже в такой ситуации, был куда эффективнее эмоциональных и необдуманных атак агента. На сей раз короткую серию молниеносных ударов Каллас отбить не смог. Финальным аккордом, поставившим точку в поединке, стал удар тяжелой подошвой форменного сапога с разворота, попавший точно в шею. Пролетев несколько метров, агент вдобавок приложился позвоночником об металлический прут ограждения. Дышать стало тяжело, а повреждения уже дали о себе знать, болезненными очагами разгораясь по всему телу.  
  
— У вас сердце мятежника, агент Каллас, — спокойно заметил Траун, подходя ближе.  
  
— Сочту за комплимент, — ядовито произнес тот, пытаясь подняться.  
  
Подошедшие штурмовики смерти без всяких усилий заломили предателю руки и приподняли над полом. Самостоятельно стоять Фалкрум физически не мог.  
  


***

  
  
С этой проблемой справились легко — доставив пленника в кабинет Трауна, штурмовики защелкнули наручники на запястьях Калласа таким образом, чтобы между его руками оказалась прочная балка. Вышла импровизированная дыба-подвес, ставшая еще и неплохим средством дознания. Обычно весьма холодно относящийся к подобным методам гранд-адмирал на сей раз не высказал и слова против. Так пленник точно не сбежит.  
  
Агент чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. До пола он едва дотягивался, и большая часть веса его тела шла на руки. Это причиняло не меньшую боль, чем отбитая брюшная полость и заплывающий глаз. Прядь волос, спадавшая на лицо, вызывала раздражение и еще раз напоминала о его беспомощности.  
  
Траун рассматривал пленника сквозь тактический дисплей, стремясь глубже понять его мотивацию. Зачем этому человеку, зарекомендовавшему себя как идеального имперца, так внезапно понадобился переход на сторону восстания? Конфликт с обществом? Что-то личное? Подробнейшие досье не демонстрировали ничего подобного. Глупо было бы полагать и то, что борясь с повстанцами агент СИБ не видел истинных мотивов и настоящего лица новорожденного Альянса. Так что и вариант с бескорыстным служением идеалам восстания можно отмести сразу. Скорее всего, Калласу просто захотелось власти. Но и в Империи его сфера влияния была весьма объемной. Впрочем, существуют ситуации, когда и сам человек не знает, зачем он, собственно, делает то, что делает…  
  
— Хоть вы и сумели передать свое предупреждение, но этим открыли последнюю деталь мозаики, — обратился гранд-адмирал к двойному агенту. — Это — траектория флота генерала Додонны. А это — направление вашего сообщения, — две красных линии разрезали пространство среди зеленоватых голограмм планет. — По отдельности они ничего не значат. Но вместе…  
  
— Тоже ничего не значат! — спешно произнес Каллас. — Там нет планет. Повстанцы умнее, чем вы думаете!  
  
— Жаль что вы не интересуетесь искусством, агент Каллас. Оно может открыть многое, — Траун вставил датакарту в проектор, — если знать, на что смотреть.  
  
Изображение изменилось, став двухмерным. Теперь место пересечения двух траекторий указывало не на пустоту.  
  
— Например, систему, которой нет на имперских картах, но которая встречается в произведении искусства древних жителей этого сектора. Они называли ее Атоллоном. Сейчас это место служит домом для мятежников.  
  
Во время всего разговора эмоции Калласа во многом выдавали его. Гранд-адмирала несколько удивлял тот факт, что один из лучших агентов СИБ настолько утратил контроль над своей мимикой. Сейчас его лицо могло служить прекрасной иллюстрацией к такому состоянию как отчаяние. Но как источник информации Фалкрум никакой ценности не составлял.  
  
— Адмирал Константин, отправьте флот по этим координатам, — произнес Траун в комлинк. — Мы скоро присоединимся к вам.  
  
Погасив тактический дисплей, чисс отдал приказ своим телохранителям:  
  
— По прибытии на «Химеру» доставьте агента в камеру и проследите, чтобы он не смог сбежать оттуда, воспользовавшись своими знаниями. Ему предстоит предстать перед трибуналом.  
  
Штурмовики смерти отрапортовали, что приказ понят и будет незамедлительно исполнен. А Каллас в этот момент осознал, что его путь совсем скоро завершится смертью. Холодная рука страха смогла пробить брешь в выдержке агента. Теперь, смешавшись с физической болью и психологической усталостью, этот странный коктейль из чувств разъедал агента изнутри. Впрочем, для раздумий и болезненного препарирования собственной души у него будет еще целая вечность в тюремной камере.


	2. Chapter 2

Корабли вышли строгим клиновым построением — предельно просто, но эффективно и оптимально в плане атаки и защиты. Такая начальная позиция обеспечивала хорошее подспорье для дальнейших действий и позволяла легко перестраивать корабли в случае необходимости. В некотором отдалении по обе стороны от клина зависли два крупных заградителя. На них уже усиленно готовились к запуску основных систем и блокировки связи. Адмирал Константин едва сдерживался, предвкушая сражение, в котором для него точно представится шанс показать себя. Коммандер, имя которого Кассиус не удосужился запомнить, отрапортовал о том, что гравиколодцы уже запущены, ровно как и РЭП, заблокировавшее мятежникам дальнюю связь. Вступать в бой первым было, к великому сожалению, нельзя — флагман гранд-адмирала еще не занял свое место среди остальных кораблей. Но один из фрегатов, сдвинувшийся вперед с явным намерением прыгнуть в гиперпространство, решил дилемму излишне активного Константина. С некоторой натяжкой это можно было считать атакой мятежников, чем мужчина и воспользовался, приказав открыть огонь по выброшенному обратно кораблю.  
  
Осознание факта, что этот военный трофей будет принадлежать лично  _ему_ , а не высшему руководству, грело душу тщеславному адмиралу.  
  


***

  
  
Обычное спокойное утро на Атоллоне было прервано срочным совещанием — Фалкрум вышел на связь. Лидеры мятежников, как во плоти, так и в виде полупрозрачных голограмм окружили тактический дисплей, приготовившись внимательно выслушать и принять к сведению информацию, которую предоставил агент. Сейчас, в преддверии атаки на имперскую фабрику, даже самая незначительная на первый взгляд деталь могла заставить в корне менять планы.  
  
Сердце Геры пропустило удар, а руки машинально сжались в кулаки, когда сообщение Фалкрума неожиданно прервалось. Интуиция кольнула острой иглой, а последовавшие за этим новости лишь укрепили ее уверенность.  
  
— Траун знает, что мы здесь, — лишь на миг сорвавшимся в глухой шепот голосом произнесла тви’лечка. — Всем кораблям — боевая готовность!  
  
Приказ, эхом пронесшийся по всей базе, прозвучал уже твердо. Она понимала, что сейчас глупо тешить себя надеждами. Их засекли, и никакой речи об ударе на фабрику больше и быть не может. Предвкушение, которое еще несколько минут назад грело душу, легким волнением разгораясь в груди, сейчас в один миг превратилось в ядовитый, удушающий комок ужаса. То, что должно было стать триумфом, грозило обернуться поражением, и Гера хорошо понимала это.  
  
Совещание завершилось в пару минут — все приступили к своим прямым обязанностям в этой непростой ситуации. Каждая секунда сейчас шла на вес куда больше, чем золота. От скорости принятия решений зависело то, какими жертвами среди ее людей завершится этот день.  
  
«Полная эвакуация! Код К-1-0!» — набатом продолжало звучать по всем каналам, словно жуткий аккомпанемент к предстоящему сражению. В трех символах кодового приказа заключался огромный смысл, понятный каждому из повстанцев — сюда они уже не вернутся, как бы ни развивались дальнейшие события. Никто не говорил об этом вслух, но все осознавали, что в этом сражении силы несоизмеримы, и они в лучшем случае смогут только выиграть время.  
  
План появился быстро, а дискутировать и заниматься поисками другого решения попросту не было времени. Разорвать блокаду, дать «Перчатке» прорваться и вызвать подмогу, с которой у них появятся хоть какие-то шансы — все это обещало быть крайне сложным. Гера понимала, что очень рассчитывает на Мон. Впрочем, мать Альянса должна была помочь им в этом сражении — о каком единстве перед лицом врага в противном случае вообще могла бы идти речь?  
  
Решение Кейнана не вступать в общее сражение, а попытаться привлечь «могущественного союзника» из пустыни обескуражило Геру. Но тви’лечка в который раз безоговорочно доверилась своему близкому другу — джедай наверняка понимал, что и зачем делает. А ей оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что их семья не понесет потерь в этом сражении. Поднимаясь на «Призрак», девушка последним взглядом окинула место, которое служило им всем домом уже несколько лет, стараясь удержать в памяти каждую черточку. Сколько всего было связано с этой базой! Но для воспоминаний и ностальгии сейчас явно был не тот момент.  
  
В предстоящей битве за будущее нельзя оборачиваться назад — как бы тяжело ни было это признавать, настало время идти вперед. Ради будущего. Ради Альянса, ставшего возвышенно-химерическим воплощением всех их самых смелых мечт.  
  


***

  
  
«Химера» прибыла на место лишь немногим позже остальной эскадры. Флагман приветствовали импровизированным салютом — один из фрегатов противника приказал долго жить. С мостика открывалась прекрасная панорама на планету и зависшие в некотором отдалении корабли мятежников. Губернатор Прайс, точно завороженная, смотрела на поверженный «Небулон-Б», который, пылая, стремительно превращался в космический мусор.  
  
— А как же пленные для Таркина? — осторожно спросила она у стоящего рядом Трауна.  
  
— Пожелания гранд-моффа будут приняты ко вниманию в том случае, если представится такая возможность. К тому же, генерал Додонна известен своим мужеством. Он никогда не стал бы сбегать на первом корабле.  
  
Чисс был абсолютно спокоен, и это странным образом передавалось окружающим — губернатор поймала себя на мысли, что сейчас наблюдает за эндшпилем долгой игры, ничуть не сомневаясь в победе. Женщина мало что понимала в тактике ведения космических сражений — но сейчас от нее этого и не требовалось. На мостике «Химеры» она была лишь почетной гостьей и зрительницей. Представить примерное соотношение сил сторон ей помогала ассоциация с шахматами, которую она не раз применяла в подобных ситуациях. Только в этой партии фигур было куда больше тридцати двух, и распределены они были крайне неравномерно. Пять ИЗРов-ладей, застывших примерно на одной линии, два заградителя, которыми в бою рисковать нельзя — короли, играть которыми непосредственно никто не станет, пешки-СИДы, легкие фигуры-крейсера, и, наконец, флагман «Химера» в роли ферзя. У противников же ситуация обстояла довольно плачевно, а еще сильнее ухудшить ее так и порывался «Часовой» под командованием Кассиуса Константина.  
  
— Адмирал Константин, отведите свой корабль за основную линию флота, — произнес Траун, не собираясь рисковать столь важным для всей битвы кораблем — его огневая мощь сейчас не требовалась, да и в дальнейшем необходимой бы точно не стала.  
  
Аринда едва заметно напряглась, услышав в ответе странные, как для подчиненного, получившего прямой приказ, интонации. Сложно было сказать, придал ли этому внимание гранд-адмирал. Но, так или иначе, заградитель покорно начал движение по указанной траектории. Впрочем, незадолго до начала сражения Траун прочитал им обоим крайне проникновенную лекцию, напомнив заодно и о том, чем карается нарушение приказов на поле боя. И если на части, посвященной чистой философии противника, Константин явно предпринимал попытки незаметно задремать, то выделенные сильной интонацией предложения дошли бы даже до дроида. И спорить сейчас, во время сражения, не осмелился даже от природы нагловатый адмирал.  
  
Тем временем на сцене театра боевых действий появились новые действующие лица — в игру вступили истребители повстанцев.  
  


***

  
  
Траун будто погрузился в транс — ничего, помимо битвы, для него в те минуты не существовало. Лишь время от времени в общий канал связи летели лаконичные комментарии о следующих шагах противника и о необходимых изменениях в строю. Вся эскадра действовала неимоверно слаженно, точно оркестр корусантской Гранд-Оперы. Хотя сражение на этом этапе казалось несколько хаотичным, губернатор осознавала, что все имеет четкую логику, которую она просто не может понять. С мелкими кораблями противника успешно разбирались СИД-истребители и СИД-бомбардировщики. Аринда никогда не могла понять, почему в абсолютной тиши боев в космосе ее разум все равно создавал иллюзию воя ионных двигателей, грохота бластерных выстрелов и взрывов.  
  
Корабли повстанцев неминуемо подходили все ближе, попадая в зону еще большего риска.  
  
— Коммандер Фаро, отдайте приказ держать в состоянии готовности лучи захвата и ионные пушки, — неожиданно приказал Траун. — Выпускайте еще эскадрилью СИД-истребителей. Цель — оттеснить «Призрак» к нам.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — отрапортовала в переговорное устройство девушка. Ее голос так и дышал азартом, а также безоговорочной готовностью исполнить все, что бы ни приказал гранд-адмирал.  
  
— Как только «Призрак» окажется в радиусе досягаемости, обездвижьте его и заведите в ангар.  
  
Аринда машинально подалась вперед, к иллюминатору, стараясь найти среди остальных кораблей злополучный фрахтовик капитана Синдуллы, принесший Империи столько проблем. План казался ей как минимум странным — во время полноценной баталии такая атака могла быть успешно произведена лишь при условии того, что цель подойдет близко и вокруг не окажется других кораблей.  
  
— Эскадрилья 5, перенесите атаку на «Перчатку».  
  
Названный корабль находился в некотором отдалении от остальной части и в бою активного участия вовсе не принимал, что было явно странно — у противников и так не хватало истребителей.  
  
Прайс поняла, что Траун стремится собрать пленных, не прибегая к последующей наземной атаке, в которой джедаи могли вновь устроить что-то… противоестественное и небезопасное. А тут, в космосе, балом правил именно гранд-адмирал.  
  
Губернатор старалась не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, довольствуясь ролью наблюдателя. Она не стала задавать никаких вопросов, понимая, что скоро все станет ясно и без пояснений.  
  


***

  
  
Для мятежников сражение с первых секунд оказалось неимоверно тяжелым. Для многих новобранцев из эскадрилий это и вовсе было первой крупной битвой — некоторых откровенно дезориентировало происходящее вокруг. Гера выжимала из своего верного «Призрака» все возможное и невозможное, но по мере приближения к крупным кораблям ситуация стремительно ухудшалась. Пытаясь помочь остальным, тви’лечка нередко шла на риск для себя самой. Зеб был прав — защищать приходилось слишком многих, и это негативно отражалось на эффективности защиты.  
  
В этом сражении некоторую потерянность чувствовала даже Синдулла — чрезмерно много задач, и слишком мало кораблей для их выполнения. Да и без верного Чоппера приходилось сложновато.  
  
Это был не ответ на их диверсию, не защита, переходящая в контрудар со стороны Империи — сейчас правила сражения всецело диктовал Седьмой Флот. Оставалось лишь довериться более опытным союзникам в лице Сато и Додонны, и обеспечивать их кораблям максимально возможную поддержку.  
  
ИЗРы практически не стреляли, предоставляя возможность истребителям разобраться с мелкими кораблями противника. Но это затишье в итоге и заманило Геру в ловушку: заметив направившиеся к «Перчатке» СИДы, она направила корабль по самой короткой траектории, проходившей в опасной близости от линкоров. Практически одновременно с атакой двух истребителей, преследовавших ее, в «Призрак» попал выстрел из ионной пушки. За этим последовало незамедлительное применение луча захвата. На Геру нахлынул страх — она осталась абсолютно беспомощна перед лицом врага.  
  
Попытки обороняться от абордажной команды были тщетными — на количестве не экономили, и пара удачно пораженных из бластера солдат Империи никак не поспособствовала улучшению ситуации. Парализующий заряд все же достиг своей цели, и отключившуюся Геру понесли в тюремную камеру, предварительно позаботившись о наручниках.  
  


***

  
  
Пришедший на мостик рапорт о том, что капитан Синдулла захвачена, вызвал у Аринды настоящее ликование, внешне пробившееся лишь в виде скользнувшей по губам улыбки. В иллюминаторе было заметно, что «Квазар» начал стремительное движение прямо по направлению к звездным разрушителям, за которыми притаился «Часовой».  
  
Подобный маневр был прекрасно понят гранд-адмиралом именно благодаря знанию своего противника. Таран в исполнении Сато имел исключительно психологическое воздействие — заметили бы его позже, и строй пришлось бы резко менять.  
Но сейчас два ИЗРа просто подались немного вперед, сконцентрировав атаку сперва турболазерами, а затем и ионными орудиями на оставшемся фрегате массасси, пытавшемся отвлечь на себя внимание Империи, и «Квазаре», уже даже на вид изрядно потрепанном. Коммандеры звездных разрушителей явно понимали, что от них требуется, и умело использовали потенциал своих линкоров. Оба корабля противника вскоре были обездвижены и нейтрализованы — тягаться по силе в прямом противостоянии с ИЗРом они никак не могли. Остатки флота повстанцев, лишенные основного командования, резко повернули назад, по направлению к планете.  
  
Траун отдал приказ не препятствовать отступлению мятежников и наконец вернулся из битвы в реальный мир.  
  


***

  
  
Чисс уже давно успел разобраться в паутине закулисных интриг, происходящих в имперском флоте. За ширмой на первый взгляд предельно четкой системы на самом деле скрывалась крайне сложная и неоднозначная структура со своими серыми кардиналами: абсолютный контроль над тысячами кораблей из различных подразделений не принадлежал ни императору, ни главкому.  
  
Гранд-мофф Таркин был одним из негласных авторитетов — его реальное политическое и военное влияние было куда выше, чем того изначально предполагала должность. Мировоззрение уроженца Эриаду понять было довольно нелегко. Жестокость, излюбленная «доктрина страха» — все это было лишь побегами событий, закопанных глубоко в прошлом. Без хотя бы примерного знания о них никакой речи об анализе и быть не могло. При всей своей излишней жесткости и жестокости он был очень серьезным противником (или союзником, тут уж зависело от случая), и настоящим патриотом Империи. И если он решил, что народу не помешает напомнить о том, что происходит с изменниками — плененных лидеров мятежников ему лучше предоставить. Тем более, что даже на этом этапе сражения их хватает.  
  
На голосвязь Таркин вышел спустя десять минут после отправки запроса. Выглядел он не слишком довольно, но явно был заинтересован. Обменявшись вежливыми приветствиями, мужчины перешли непосредственно к главной теме разговора:  
  
— Мы захватили капитана Синдуллу, генерала Додонну и коммандера Сато, а также немало простых мятежников. Не думаю, что рациональным будет рисковать и тратить людей, пытаясь взять живыми джедаев. Никто из нас не может точно предугадать, что они способны выкинуть.  
  
На несколько мгновений Таркин явно ушел в размышления. Он хорошо знал, сколько неприятностей принесли эти «рыцари Света» всей Империи и ему в частности. И это точно не тот случай, когда стоит идти на принцип, требуя от этого чисса захватить в плен и их. На умение останавливаться и четко понимать мелкие нюансы ситуации гранд-мофф не жаловался. Недаром говорят, что лучше конвор в руках, чем аврил в небе. Конечно, публичная казнь была бы предпочтительнее, но в ипостаси пепла, который только и останется от этих повстанцев после орбитальной бомбардировки, они его тоже более чем устроят.  
  
— Согласен с вами, гранд-адмирал, — сухо, но вежливо произнес мужчина. — С ними лучше расправиться наверняка: орбитальная бомбардировка не оставит шанса никому. Император будет доволен проделанной работой. Я также желал бы увидеть отчет об исходе сражения.  
  
— Вы сможете ознакомиться с ним через несколько часов, гранд-мофф.  
  
Сеанс голосвязи был завершен в спокойной обстановке — компромиссное решение устроило всех. Во вновь установившейся на мостике тишине коротко прозвучал приказ, отданный Трауном:  
  
— Всем кораблям командования подготовиться: орбитальная бомбардировка по моей команде.  
  


***

  
  
Смертоносный дождь из многочисленных пушек ИЗРов изумрудным заревом разгорелся в затянутом тучами небе над Атоллоном. Все, кому посчастливилось спастись после сражения, спешили укрыться под защитным полем базы, остававшемся единственной надеждой на выживание. Юный джедай Эзра Бриджер тщетно пытался докричаться до своего учителя, как через Силу, так и посредством комлинка. Он видел, как песчаная почва до самого горизонта превращается в расплавленный шлак от каждого из сотен попадающих в нее выстрелов, и ясно ощущал гибель живых существ. Он знал, что даже джедай не сможет выжить в подобном аду, но по-прежнему продолжал надеяться на чудо.  
  
Все они жили надеждой, которой было не суждено сбыться.  
  
И сейчас она умирала у них на глазах вместе со стремительно перегревающимся генератором. Был ли это их выбор? Решали ли они сами, выступать ли против Империи, или же на мятеж их подталкивало внешнее влияние? Личные конфликты каждого из них переросли в противостояние со всей системой, в последнее время умело координируемое сенатором. Всем им не нашлось места в системе нового государства.  
  
Эзра продолжал дело, за которое заплатили жизнями его родители, стремясь сделать все для того, чтобы их жертва была не напрасной. Мятеж подарил ему новую жизнь и семью. Но сейчас он вновь был один, глядя на приближающуюся смерть.  
  
Взрыв, за которым последовало исчезновение защитного поля, стал последним, что услышали члены новорожденного Альянса перед тем, как обрушившаяся на них стена лазерных залпов не оставила от базы даже руин.  
  


***

  
  
Спустя практически сутки сектор планеты, представлявший собой лишь испепеленное поле боя, залитое едва остывшей лавой, был тщательно прочесан и еще раз просканирован с орбиты. Предсказуемо не было обнаружено ничего живого — единственной странностью стало тело огромного существа, которое непонятным образом растаяло, как только к нему приблизились штурмовики.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все, что касается коммандера Кэрин Фаро - лишь мое АУ. В каноне о ней не известно практически ничего.

«Химера», как и любой другой крупный корабль имперского флота, никогда не засыпала. Хорошо отлаженный график смен, выходных дней и коротких отпусков работал будто часы, позволяя в любое время суток застать на ИЗРе разгар рабочего дня. Кэрин Фаро уже давно привыкла к особенностям жизни по общему внутрикорабельному времени — тяжело было лишь в первые месяцы — сейчас такие неимоверно далекие. Воспоминания о них остались в памяти девушки лишь в виде смутных образов, на общем фоне которых яркими пятнами выделялись события, особенно удивившие или поразившие энсина, только что закончившую академию. Некоторые из этих эпизодов коммандер предпочла бы и вовсе забыть. Жизнь, словно гениальный скульптор, не считалась с чувствами своего неизбежно изменяющегося творения, нередко высекая по живому. Но каждый раз, смахнув осколки и пыль, она находила в себе силы идти дальше. На тернистых дорогах судьбы надежда и внутренняя сила поддерживали друг друга, не позволяя сдаться под безжалостными ударами резца.  
  
Сейчас, по истечению годов, в последнее время контрастно-милостивых по отношению к Фаро, «Химера» стала для нее абсолютно понятной и даже в чем-то родной. Именно она знала корабль до последней детали, а его экипаж — до последней лычки. Обеспечивать слаженное выполнение любых приказов в кратчайшие сроки — таким был талант этой девушки. Впрочем, с ее должностью иначе и быть не могло. Кэрин по праву гордилась своим званием и ревностно исполняла все обязанности первого офицера, за что была на хорошем счету у руководства.  
  
Отложив в сторону свой рабочий датапад, на экране которого можно было разглядеть стройные ряды отчета и сетки таблиц со статистикой, коммандер отодвинула ящик стола и принялась искать среди канцелярии коробочку с датакартами. В личных вещах Кэрин всегда царил порядок, но сейчас поиски грозили затянуться — эти приспособления в последние годы практически не использовалось для передачи важной информации, но пересылать отчеты внутренней почтой в данный момент было небезопасно. Коммандер вполне понимала этот шаг гранд-адмирала — подобная страховка после всего, что происходило на корабле в ее отсутствие, лишней совсем не была. Наконец она нащупала необходимый ей округлый кейс и извлекла оттуда небольшое устройство для хранения файлов. Скопировав отчеты, девушка поправила форменный китель и вышла из своей каюты — довольно небольшого помещения, в котором, впрочем, было все необходимое, пусть и без излишеств.  
  
Сеть турболифтов за считанные минуты доставила коммандера ко входу в коридор, ведущий на мостик и прилегающие к нему помещения. У плотно закрытых дверей бдели штурмовики в белоснежной броне. Коммандер спешно извлекла из нагрудного кармана кодовый цилиндр и передала его ближайшему солдату. Для нее подобный режим повышенной безопасности был непривычным — но он еще раз напоминал о том, что уровень опасности мятежников вырос. Подумать только, что один из лучших агентов СИБ переметнулся на сторону врага, да еще и шпионил в их интересах! Не так давно узнав об этом, Кэрин была поражена и удивлена подобным. Она привыкла к тому, что по долгу службы ей встречаются и не самые приятные личности, но большую часть своих коллег она, так или иначе, могла понять, пусть даже не всегда соглашаясь с их методами и взглядами. Но предательство коммандер считала худшим из всего, что только мог совершить офицер. Служба. Верность. Преданность. Это кредо накрепко впечаталось в сознание за годы учебы в академии. И прямое нарушение кем-либо всех трех постулатов казалось просто немыслимым.  
  
Ступив на мостик, Фаро наконец ощутила себя действительно дома, на привычной ей «Химере». Даже без дара Силы сразу можно было ощутить то, чем этот ИЗР отличался от своих собратьев. Только на нем царила такая атмосфера спокойствия и доброжелательности. Приветливо улыбнувшись, коммандер обежала взглядом помещение. Не найдя среди офицеров гранд-адмирала, Кэрин обратилась к дежурному. Тот сообщил, что Траун в данный момент находится в одном из конференц-залов неподалеку. Поблагодарив вахтенного офицера, девушка направилась к указанному ей помещению, по дороге пройдя еще один пункт контроля. Ждать под дверью не пришлось: металлические створки разъехались, пропуская ее, лишь через миг после того, как терминал считал информацию с цилиндра.  
  
Впрочем, Фаро сразу поняла, что пришла не вовремя: губернатор Прайс и гранд-мофф Таркин (по-прежнему в виде полупрозрачной голограммы) вряд ли желали, чтобы в их беседу с Трауном кто-то вмешивался. Нерешительно застыв на пороге, девушка нервным жестом поправила ранговую пластину. Поймав ее немного растерянный взгляд, гранд-адмирал, не мешая оживленной дискуссии Аринды и Уилхаффа, коротко и тихо произнес:  
  
— Коммандер, пока присядьте.  
  
Машинально кивнув, девушка подошла к столу и опустилась на ближайшее к ней кресло, постаравшись привлечь к себе минимум внимания. Таркин находился к ней практически спиной, а Аринда, если и заметила коммандера, то особого виду не подала.  
  
Фаро вскоре поняла, что лучше бы подождала за дверью: она уже несколько минут кряду пыталась отрешиться от происходящего. Приложения на служебном датападе уже были вручную рассортированы и по цветам, и по группам, а губернатор Прайс и гранд-мофф Таркин никак не могли прийти к согласию в одном-единственном вопросе: что делать с Атоллоном? Аринда горела желанием стереть планету с лица Империи посредством применения «Базы дельта ноль». Таркину, в сущности, была безразлична судьба пыльного шарика, но ради принципа он пытался понять, зачем это надо губернатору и что возможно получить взамен поддержки в этом вопросе.  
  
Фаро едва подавила вздох. Она вроде бы находилась на военном корабле, но вот уже десять минут происходящее больше напоминало дебаты в Сенате. Интересно, кто внушил губернатору, что она имеет право что-либо рекомендовать военным? На почве подобного даже слухи о новом оружии Империи переставали казаться преувеличенными. В данный момент Кэрин была даже рада тому, что последний месяц провела вдали от Лотала, выполняя задание Трауна. Ибо работать вместе с Прайс было бы выше ее сил. Сейчас Фаро как никогда завидовала холодной выдержке гранд-адмирала. У нее же в душе так и не погасло пламя праведного гнева. И одна вселенная знает, сколько еще ей удастся прятать истинные чувства за маской нерушимой вежливости.  
  
Краем глаза коммандер взглянула на Трауна, неподвижно сидящего в своем любимом кожаном кресле. Она не смогла рассмотреть ни следа усталости, скуки или раздражения на его лице. Впрочем, для нее не было новостью, что считать что-либо по мимике этого экзота возможным не представляется.  
  
Отведя в сторону короткие пряди светлых волос, девушка осторожно провела ладонью по тонкой полоске кожи, выглядывающей из-под плотного воротника ее форменного кителя. Мышцы в том месте опять напоминали о себе ноющей болью — эти симптомы служили сигналом того, что организм уже на пределе и ему необходим отдых. Но впереди предстояло еще несколько часов работы — их она спокойно выдержит, но времени, теряемого сейчас впустую, очень жаль. Кэрин хотелось побыстрее закончить все поставленные задачи — потом она позволит себе роскошь принять обычный душ с водой и, наконец, выспится.  
  
Как оказалось, за те секунды ее мечт диалог гранд-моффа и губернатора завершился. Голограмма Таркина и состоящая из плоти и крови Прайс сейчас, судя по всему, переключились на Трауна:  
  
— А вы что об этом думаете, коммандер? — неожиданно поинтересовался тот, поворачиваясь к Фаро.  
  
Девушка выдержала направленный на нее пылающий взор и ответила:  
  
— База мятежников уничтожена, сэр. Нерационально будет уничтожать целый мир, не узнав тем более, нет ли в нем ценных для Империи ресурсов.  
  
— Вы не думаете о том, что мятежники могли оставить на планете неприятные сюрпризы для нас, — вмешалась Аринда, с явным недовольством рассматривая коммандера.  
  
От необходимости отвечать Кэрин спас гранд-адмирал:  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что они выходили за пределы квадратов, которые подверглись бомбардировке. Я согласен с коммандером Фаро, губернатор. Ячейка мятежников уничтожена, а после их допроса у нас появятся новые нити, которые приведут, в конечном счете, к остальным базам. Возможно, Атоллон нам еще пригодится.  
  
— Решение касательно этой планеты принимайте сами. Я надеюсь, что вы поспособствуете передаче пленных мятежников в кратчайшие сроки. Во вверенном мне секторе найдется, куда распределить рабочую силу, — тут Таркин неожиданно сменил тему: — Приятно вновь увидеть вас, коммандер Фаро, гроза всех контрабандистов! Как прошла ваша миссия?  
  
— Успешно, гранд-мофф, — Кэрин откровенно опешила от подобного внимания к ее персоне, но, как ей показалось, сумела удержать лицо.  
  
— В этом никто и не сомневался, — с полуулыбкой продолжил Уилхафф. — Женщины во флоте — лучшее из того, что стало появляться в годы Империи. И обучаемость у них обычно крайне высока, не говоря уж о том, что они делают ради того, чтобы показать, что время на них не потратили попусту. Помнится, адмирал Стрейдж тоже обращал внимание на мисс Фаро. Жаль только, что он вскоре подал в отставку.  
  
Высшим мастерством было под видом изысканных комплиментов вылить на человека ушат грязи, да еще так, чтобы формально придраться было не к чему. Если бы не взгляд и интонации Таркина, Кэрин бы и не поняла, на что намекает гранд-мофф. В душе девушки взвился вихрь негодования. Именно после того, как ей пришлось в буквальном смысле отбиваться от не понимающего слова «нет» адмирала, Фаро начала держать максимально возможную дистанцию со своими коллегами противоположного пола. Тогда она лишь чудом не вылетела со службы — спасло ее только то, что у СИБ были серьезные вопросы к Стрейджу, на фоне которых об этом инциденте попросту забыли. Но, как оказалось, не все.  
  
— Мне жаль, что мы с вами почти не пересекались, коммандер, — вклинилась в разговор Прайс. — Но разве сейчас не позднее для визитов время?  
  
— Губернатор, во флоте нет такого понятия, как время суток. Если вы хотите что-то со мной обсудить — найти меня чаще всего можно на мостике. Но в данный момент у меня есть дела.  
  
— Вы правы. Думаю, совещание закончено.  
  
Голограмма Таркина растворилась в воздухе, а Аринда встала с кресла.  
  
— Губернатор, вас проводят до вашей каюты.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости, гранд-адмирал. Дорогу я найду сама. Еще раз благодарю вас за помощь в ликвидации мятежников. Оставлю вас наедине с коммандером.  
  
Прайс вышла из помещения, напоследок смерив Фаро взглядом, от которого та чуть было не утратила контроль над собой. Презрение, но своеобразное понимание — интересно, эта женщина действительно уверена в том, что своей должности она добилась не знаниями и службой, а совершенно иными заслугами?  
  
— Коммандер, что у вас? — напомнил о своем существовании Траун.  
  
Едва заметно вздрогнув и вернувшись в реальный мир, Кэрин передала датакарту и спешно открыла на датападе свои копии отчетов. Но гранд-адмирал, казалось, вовсе не спешил подробнее ознакомиться с результатами миссии. Покручивая пальцами миниатюрное устройство, он спросил, ничуть не давая усомниться в собственной заинтересованности в ответе:  
  
— О чем вы так задумались?  
  
Лишь опыт работы с Трауном помог Фаро даже не слишком удивиться столь резкой смене темы. Знаем, привыкли. Рассказывать о реальном объекте своих размышлений было бы попросту глупо, поэтому, решив воспользоваться случаем, Кэрин решила осторожно уточнить информацию по одному вопросу, который давно ее беспокоил:  
  
— Я не знаю, стоит ли этому верить, сэр, но во время миссии до нас не единожды доходила информация о строительстве некоей секретной имперской базы. Ей приписывают просто небывалую огневую мощность.  
  
— Секрет Полишинеля. Невозможно держать в полной секретности столь масштабный проект, и все это понимают. Уверен, что вы будете все такой же благоразумной и не станете демонстрировать свою осведомленность кому бы то ни было. Почему вас так взволновала эта новость?  
  
Фаро опустила взгляд, а кисти ее рук машинально сомкнулись на низких подлокотниках стула. Девушка пыталась подобрать слова для того, чтобы выразить свою мысль, не вызвав при этом лишних вопросов.  
  
— Если те слухи — правда, и станция может уничтожать целые планеты, то она будет представлять огромную опасность не только мятежникам, но и самой Империи. Я с трудом могу представить, каким образом возможно, сконцентрировав столь мощное оружие в чьих-то руках, не опасаться измены этого человека.  
  
— Во флоте есть люди, фанатично преданные Империи.  
  
— Гранд-мофф Таркин? — небольшая подсказка помогла сложить осколки мозаики воедино. Правда, легче от этого не стало — даже наоборот. Фаро уважала гранд-моффа, но это не мешало ей считать многие из его методов и взглядов излишне радикальными и жестокими. Этот человек действительно был способен принять на себя ответственность за уничтожение целых планет и мириад жизней. Во благо Империи, разумеется.  
  
— Вас еще что-то беспокоит.  
  
Кэрин в который раз чувствовала, будто стоит сейчас под окуляром микроскопа, сквозь который видно каждую ее мысль.  
  
— При применении этой станции неминуемо будут огромные потери среди мирного населения. Мне кажется неразумным вместо точечных орбитальных бомбардировок в места непосредственной дислокации мятежников уничтожать целые миры. Да и возможные изменения орбит остальных планет системы ничего хорошего не сулят. Не превратимся ли мы из защитников в угнетателей, применяя подобное оружие?  
  
— Станция в большей мере инструмент психологического влияния. Сомневаюсь, что ее будут применять по прямому назначению без крайней на то необходимости.  
  
— Во время Войн Клонов тоже были попытки создать оружие массового поражения. И тогда подобное очень сильно отражалось еще и на политической арене.  
  
— Вы постоянно обращаетесь к этому конфликту, обдумывая что-либо. И ваши знания порой гораздо объемнее тех, что возможно получить из литературы. Мне хотелось бы глубже обсудить с вами один эпизод начала той войны. Собственно, отчеты подождут.  
  
Фаро немного помрачнела. Знает ли Траун о том, как этот конфликт задел ее лично? В деле не было даже отметки об ее настоящей родине — но в других версиях досье СИБ вполне могла быть упомянута и эта информация. Кэрин понимала, что, как и в прошлые годы, о той битве предписывалось молчать, позволяя СМИ подавать эту тему так, как то требовала политика. Атракен — трагедия, о которой быстро забыли. Для нее же это стало первым жестоким уроком от жизни, повлиявшем на формирование мировоззрения сильнее, чем что бы то ни было.  
  
— Я буду рада, если смогу вам чем-то помочь, — искусственно улыбнувшись, ответила она.  
  
— Думаю, будет удобнее, если мы перейдем в мой кабинет.  
  
«Зачем?» — только и успела подумать девушка, но, повинуясь, ступила в открывшийся на противоположной стене проем. Гранд-адмирал вошел за ней, и, прикоснувшись ладонью к сенсорной панели, закрыл створки двери. Взглядом Кэрин обежала кабинет. В последний раз она была тут еще до назначения Трауна на «Химеру», и с того времени помещение изменилось почти до неузнаваемости. Большую часть свободного пространства занимали голографические проекторы, в воздух из которых поднимались изображения различных предметов искусства, а в центре этого импровизированного музея находился стол и пара кресел. Остальной интерьер было сложно рассмотреть сквозь ряды полупрозрачных голограмм.  
  
— Чувствуйте себя как дома. Кафа? — любезно предложил гранд-адмирал, жестом предлагая сесть.  
  
— Если можно, то лучше чая, — Кэрин откровенно занервничала. Ей все больше казалось, что сейчас начнется допрос под видом задушевной беседы. А может и наоборот, но смысл от этого не сильно изменится.  
  
— Вы очень тщательно следите за своим здоровьем. Но в последнее время вы выглядите немного уставшей. Не хотите взять неделю-другую отпуска? Судя по данным из архива, вы уже несколько лет не покидали свой пост.  
  
— Я в норме, сэр. Мой дом — тут, на корабле.  
  
С тихим щелчком включился электрический чайник. Траун извлек из ящика стоящего в отдалении письменного стола небольшую деревянную коробочку, покрытую искусной резьбой. Внутри шкатулки, в небольших ячейках, лежало с дюжину практически одинаковых на вид округлых светлых плодов с тонкими зелеными полосками.  
  
— Выберите один, коммандер Фаро.  
  
Девушка с удивлением указала на ближайший к ней плод, а затем осторожно взяла его в руку. На столе тем временем возникли две стеклянные чашки и абсолютно прозрачный чайник.  
  
— Уверен, вы не откажетесь от небольшой чайной церемонии. В большинстве культур, где она применяется, недаром считают, что таким образом чай полностью раскрывает свой вкус, а беседа становится более откровенной и увлекательной.  
  
«Что ему от меня нужно?» — Кэрин с огромным трудом сохранила на лице выражение вежливой озадаченности, когда как в душе холодным комком возникло одно из самых ненавистных ей самой чувств — страх. Она умела держать себя под контролем даже во время тяжелых битв, но сейчас ощущение жуткого дежа вю мешало мыслить трезво. Сознание подсовывало картины того, чем в прошлый раз закончилось для нее подобное внимание со стороны руководства. С одной стороны, Траун ни разу не позволял себе хоть чего-то предосудительного по отношению к ней. Но паранойя неустанно нашептывала, что невозможно знать, что и когда придет в голову другому разумному.  
  
От гранд-адмирала не укрылась столь резкая смена настроения девушки. Кэрин Фаро была связующей цепью между ним и «Химерой». И оставить без внимания внезапно возникшую на поверхности проблему первого офицера было бы так же рискованно и неразумно, как махнуть рукой на возможные неполадки в главном двигателе.  
  
— Кэрин, от чего вы уже готовитесь защищаться? Сражение закончилось несколько часов назад. Почему вы так напряжены? Никогда бы не сказал, что вы меня боитесь.  
  
Вспоминая особенности психологии людей, Траун попытался пойти на легкий тактильный контакт, но прием подействовал противоположно ожиданиям — девушка закрылась еще сильнее, отдернув руку, будто от огня.  
  
— Вся эта ситуация… Я лучше пойду, — пытаясь придать голосу твердость, произнесла она. — Подобные беседы за закрытыми дверями могут отбросить тень как на вашу, так и на мою репутацию.  
  
— Каким образом? Я лишь хочу понять, что с вами произошло. Обещаю, все останется в стенах этого кабинета. Камеры отключены.  
  
Кэрин, вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, почему-то вскочила с кресла и сейчас смотрела на него с выражением загнанной в угол кошки. Ее правая ладонь судорожно сжимала бластер, благо, все еще находящийся в кобуре.  
  
— Прошу, не надо.  
  
Внезапная догадка смогла наконец объяснить столь странное поведение Фаро. Крошечная, буквально в несколько слов, заметка в одном из дел архива «Химеры» и прозвучавший намек гранд-моффа сложили мозаику воедино.  
  
— Кэрин, успокойтесь, — примирительно произнес Траун. — Я клянусь, что и пальцем вас не трону.  
  
— Простите… — девушка явно была готова расплакаться, но из последних сил сдерживала себя. — Я не должна была так… так реагировать. Отчеты на столе, а я пойду. Не время сейчас для бесед.  
  
— Пять минут. Положите бутон в воду, и пока чай будет распускаться, вы расскажете о всем том, что вас беспокоит и тревожит. Кэрин, я настаиваю на этом. А вам станет легче.  
  
Фаро коротко выдохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Она не должна позволять себе подобных проявлений чувств. Тем более, перед непосредственным начальством. А теперь деваться просто некуда — после всей этой сцены, когда страхи, долгие годы жившие в ее душе, выбились на свободу, надлежало объясниться. Вновь взяв со столика странный шарик, девушка повиновалась и осторожно опустила его в чуть остывший кипяток, накрыв после лежащей рядом стеклянной крышкой.  
  
Начать говорить было действительно сложно. В сознании один за одним вспыхивали воспоминания, которыми она никогда и ни с кем не делилась. Доверие… Роскошь, которая долгие годы была просто непозволительной по ее собственному убеждению. Она не могла вспомнить, когда первое слово слетело с ее губ, и что именно она говорила вслух — собственный голос звучал будто сквозь вату. Взгляд Кэрин был направлен на стоящий перед ней чайник. Но лишь в отдельные мгновения она действительно видела медленно раскрывающийся бутон, который постепенно выпускал на свободу миниатюрную тигровую лилию в окружении белой пены цветов жасмина. Она не могла полностью оценить красоту зрелища — диковинный танец чая сплетался воедино с встающими перед глазами образами.  
  
Уютный домик, тонущий в зелени сада. Спелые, налившиеся соком плоды на ветках деревьев. Покрытые царапинами и ссадинами ноги — результаты долгих прогулок и игр с соседскими ребятами. Старая одежда, вечно в пятнах от травы, земли и ягод.  
  
Сумерки, пахнущие разнотравьем и дымом от костерков. Летом домой все возвращаются лишь после заката. После первого года учебы в школе вновь вернувшаяся свобода просто опьяняет. Тогда казалось, что мир вокруг вечно будет столь безопасным и спокойным. Смена власти на планете тогда принесла лишь новую работу для местных шахтеров, которыми были ее отец и старший брат. Денег в семье и так хватало, а с увеличением заработков они смогли позволить себе даже больше необходимого.  
  
А потом Атракен пришли освобождать войска Республики. Даже в свои семь лет Кэрин смогла понять, почему ее заперли дома, как только узнали об этом. Солдаты в безликой броне были для обычных людей вестниками войны, а закрытие шахт КНС опять вернуло бы проблемы с рабочими местами.  
  
Когда в вечернем небе впервые разгорелось зарево сражения, идущего лишь за несколько километров, стало понятно, что их привычная жизнь закончилась. А дальше следовали месяцы настоящего ада. И даже когда их с матерью смогли эвакуировать с планеты, ставшей абсолютно непригодной для обитания из-за огромного количества ядовитых реагентов, ситуация не улучшилась. Месяцы, проведенные на больничной койке, непосильные для беженцев счета за лечение, так до конца и не восстановившееся здоровье и настоящая бедность, сбежать от которой удалось лишь спустя долгие годы.  
  
После смерти матери Кэрин все усилия приложила к тому, чтобы закончить последние классы школы и поступить. Над выбором профессии думать не приходилось — военная академия была единственным приличным учебным заведением из доступных ей. И Фаро старалась изо всех сил, стремясь во что бы то ни стало выбиться в Имперский Флот. День, когда ее определили на «Химеру» молодая энсин не забыла до сих пор. Она смело шагнула вперед, навстречу мечте, которая была сейчас так неимоверно близко, с твердой верой в то, что за долгими сумерками неминуемо последует рассвет…


	4. Chapter 4

Гранд-адмирал Траун внимательно слушал местами сумбурный и бессвязный монолог Фаро, стараясь ничем не напомнить ей о своем присутствии. Психологию людей он досконально изучил еще в первые годы учебы в Академии — в этой ситуации важно было дать девушке выговориться. Чисс понимал, что на долю Кэрин выпало много испытаний, которые она с честью выдержала, а не отразиться на ее характере и взгляде на мир они не могли. И то, что Траун принимал за исключительно спокойный темперамент коммандера, на самом деле оказалось маской, которую его первый офицер носила, не снимая. В работе это хладнокровие и выдержка только помогали. Только вот нервной системе Фаро явно не шли на пользу. Людям по природе были свойственны сильные эмоциональные реакции — что сейчас и можно было наблюдать на примере открывшейся ему девушки.  
  
Он знал, что некоторые представители расы людей относятся к женщинам крайне неуважительно — в этом была возможность убедиться при первом знакомстве с этой расой, в далекие времена «Сверхдальнего перелета». Но то, что это распространено и в Имперском Флоте, стало для него неожиданностью. Быть может, только из-за того, что женщин в этой структуре было немного — они в большинстве своем либо добивались успеха, либо уходили в гражданские специальности. А некоторых, как выяснилось, использовали в качестве игрушек и потом попросту увольняли по служебному несоответствию.  
  
Рассказ Кэрин уже вплотную подходил к инциденту, который оставил глубокий шрам в ее душе. Дойдя до момента, когда адмирал Стрейдж все же сумел применить к ней бластер в парализующем режиме, Кэрин неожиданно замолчала, не закончив последнее предложение. Она пришла в себя: взгляд вновь стал осмысленным, а в глазах сквозь пелену слез ясно промелькнуло глубокое смущение. Девушка с облегчением выдохнула, заметив, что бутон в чайнике уже полностью распустился и сейчас удивлял необычной цветочной композицией: на ложе из мелких зеленых листьев возлежал роскошный алый цветок тигровой лилии, над которым, будто ручка корзинки, проходила гирлянда из белого жасмина.  
  
На несколько мгновений повисла тишина. Рассматривая собственные руки, особенно бледные в голубоватом свете голограмм, Фаро судорожно пыталась вспомнить, что именно и как подробно рассказала.  
  
Траун тем временем разлил чай и пододвинул одну из чашек к девушке. Прикоснувшись пальцами к теплому стеклу, она осторожно сделала глоток. Терпкая жидкость приятной волной прошла по горлу, а нежный цветочный аромат благородного напитка на миг воскресил в ее памяти образ клумб перед их домом, за которыми так старательно ухаживала ее мать.  
  
— Кэрин, вам нечего стыдиться, — тихо произнес чисс, подавая собеседнице платок. — Вы ни в чем не виноваты.  
  
— Мне неловко от того, что я вам все рассказала, — ответила Фаро, вытирая слезы. Голос у девушки уже практически не дрожал. — Я в первую очередь — имперский офицер, и не должна позволять себе подобного. Обещаю, впредь этого не повторится.  
  
Девушке неожиданно захотелось если не закурить, то хоть вдохнуть ядовитого дыма. В юности она не позволила себе предаться этой вредной привычке, но от роли пассивной курильщицы оградиться было невозможно.  
  
— Вы разговаривали о своих переживаниях с психологом? — поинтересовался Траун, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за эмоциями коммандера. То, что она сумела победить себя саму и рассказать хоть что-то — уже большой успех. Но теперь стало ясно, что корень проблемы лежит глубже, и просто так Кэрин не даст к нему доступа.  
  
— Как и все, я прохожу стандартное психологическое освидетельствование раз в месяц, — уклонилась от прямого вопроса девушка. — Все в пределах нормы.  
  
— Результаты этих тестов меня мало волнуют. Дроид-психолог действует по заложенным в него алгоритмам — ничуть не сомневаюсь, что ваша маска не вызывает у него никаких вопросов.  
  
— И я не вижу смысла открываться… Все в прошлом. Зачем бередить затянувшуюся рану? Я чувствую себя хорошо, и мне ничего не мешает исполнять служебные обязанности, - произнесла Кэрин, стараясь сохранить остатки веры в это.  
  
— В вашей ране остались осколки. И они вам мешают. Избавьтесь от них.  
  
— Что я должна для этого сделать? — полюбопытствовала Фаро, отпивая чая.  
  
— Выговориться. И выплакаться. Вы ведь не позволяли себе ни первого, ни второго, — с уверенностью произнес Траун, ничуть не ошибившись в своем предположении. — Вы сильная — этого никто не отрицает. Но попробуйте снять свою броню. Подумайте о себе самой на досуге. Двери моего кабинета для вас всегда открыты. Попытайтесь открыться — это поможет в первую очередь вам. Вы мне доверяете, Кэрин?  
  
— Да, — она сама не могла понять, правда или ложь сейчас слетела с ее уст. Одно коммандер теперь знала точно — этот вечер так или иначе что-то изменил в ее жизни. Только вот в какую сторону? На этот вопрос у нее не было ответа.  
  
Гранд-адмирал едва заметно улыбнулся. Он понимал, что до настоящего доверия им еще очень далеко, но то, что девушка не была против самой мысли об этом — хороший знак. Следовало перевести разговор в другое русло, продолжив при этом аккуратно изучать Кэрин:  
  
— Чем вы планируете заняться после Имперского Флота?  
  
Фаро явно удивил подобный вопрос. Она поставила чашку на гладкую деревянную поверхность столика, но оставила пальцы на стеклянной ручке. Затем, чуть пожав плечами, произнесла:  
  
— Я не собираюсь покидать службу по выслуге лет. Буду работать, сколько это возможно, затем стану преподавать в одной из Академий.  
  
— То есть, вы посвятите всю свою жизнь поддержанию мира и порядка. Похвальное рвение, достойное настоящей имперки. Но разве вам не хочется позволить себе самой испытать простое счастье? Мир огромен — он не заканчивается на кораблях и войне, как бы нас ни пыталась уверить в обратном пропаганда.  
  
— В детстве я мечтала стать учительницей в школе. Или врачом. Но сейчас мне очень сложно представить простую гражданскую жизнь.  
  
Допив последние глотки чая, девушка решительно встала с кресла. Время было поздним уже в тот момент, когда она только заходила в конференц-зал с отчетами. А завтра ждал новый день и новая смена, перед которой необходимо хоть немного отдохнуть. Траун тоже понимал это и не стал задерживать коммандера, напоследок дав еще несколько напутствий.  
  


***

  
  
Уходила девушка в глубоком смятенье. Прогуливаться по лабиринтам длинных коридоров корабля было бы глупой тратой времени и оставшихся сил, да и встречаться с подчиненными в таком состоянии ей совсем не хотелось. За годы службы на «Химере» она уже механически помнила, в каком лифте на что нажать и куда потом перейти, чтобы кратчайшим маршрутом добраться из одной точки в другую. Кэрин чувствовала себя совершенно разбитой и опустошенной, но где-то на периферии сознания зарождалось понимание того, что, несмотря на все это смятение, беседа пошла ей на пользу.  
  
Створка двери отъехала в сторону сразу после того, как сенсорная панель просканировала отпечаток ладони. Назад она вернулась через запрограммированные двадцать секунд. Фаро с безразличием обвела взглядом комнату, в которой всегда царил идеальный порядок, и устало опустилась на кровать. Немного помассировав виски пальцами в надежде избавиться от начинающейся головной боли, Кэрин заставила себя встать с застеленного покрывалом спального места. Переложив служебный датапад на его законное место — в подставку с модулем для подзарядки, размещенную на столе, девушка сняла форменные сапоги и босиком прошла в санузел. Далеко не во всех каютах была такая роскошь, как личная душевая кабинка, но апартаменты первого офицера предусматривали подобное. Правда, сама ванная комната была крошечной, и все располагалось крайне компактно.  
  
Машинально всунув ноги в стоящие у входя резиновые тапочки, Фаро потянулась к аптечке — за обезболивающим. Тело, вслед за душой, будто в издевку решило напомнить о том, что оно тоже может быть слабым — в дополнение к голове заболел еще и низ живота. Вздохнув, девушка вспомнила, какое сегодня число, и в уме посчитала дни.  
  
«Как же все не вовремя!» — с раздражением подумала она, отстегивая ранговую пластинку и отправляя китель в открытый барабан ультразвукового очистителя.  
  
Туда же вещь за вещью полетела и остальная одежда. Стенное зеркало было совсем небольшим — но четкое отражение на внутренней стенке душевой кабинки показало ее без всех прикрас. Шрамы — на шее, несколько небольших — на животе. Странного вида участки белой рубцовой ткани на лодыжках — результат случайно попавшей на них отравленной воды родной планеты. Фигура, очень далекая от идеала — мальчишеская, без выраженных бедер и груди. И даже спустя годы все равно излишне худая.  
  
Живот еще ощутимей сковало тяжелой, пульсирующей болью. Девушка опустила взгляд вниз, на белоснежное ребристое покрытие. В подтверждение ее догадке между ступнями алела капля темной, вязкой крови. Это могло частично объяснить, почему сегодня она была сама не своя. С усталостью Кэрин прикоснулась к кнопке в центре сенсорной панели. Бесшумно раздвинулись две створки над головой, выпуская круглый, похожий на небольшую тарелку, душ. Спустя секунду из него хлынули струи теплой воды. Фаро стояла, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь стекающими по коже потоками влаги, которая будто смывала все проблемы.  
  
Она была рассержена на себя саму за этот вечер, за слабость и вновь разбуженное прошлое.   
  
 _Нельзя жалеть себя. Это — путь в никуда._  
  
Высушив волосы и надев комплект одежды для сна, Кэрин долго боялась опуститься на кровать. Она была уверена, что в таком взвинченном состоянии сон неминуемо принесет кошмары. Вглядываясь в сияющие цифры на электронных часах, Фаро неосознанно возвращалась к беседе с Трауном.  
  
«Не позволяйте этой тени из прошлого отравлять ваше настоящее и будущее», — посоветовал он ей напоследок.  
  
Девушка признавала, что гранд-адмирал прав и стремится помочь ей. Но, как пугливый дикий зверь, она не могла найти в себе силы по-настоящему довериться кому-либо и позволить прикоснуться к своей, казалось бы, давно зажившей ране, из которой вновь начала сочиться кровь.  
  
Коммандер сама не заметила, как уснула. Но сон на этот раз был непривычно спокойным и крепким. На следующий день Кэрин вновь была преисполнена сил и энергии. Умение переключаться между задачами в рабочее время почти никогда ее не подводило: все личное оставалось за закрытыми дверями каюты.  
  
Утренний обход проходил спокойно и без эксцессов. Собрать отчеты, проследить за диагностикой важнейших систем корабля, проверить правильность статистики о затратах в сражении — дел хватало. Уже к десяти утра Фаро закончила сводить всю информацию в единый отчет. Обычно она пересылала его по внутренней сети, но меры предосторожности вновь заставили ее совершить прогулку по кораблю. Кэрин немного опасалась предстать перед гранд-адмиралом. Вчерашний вечер, на свою беду, девушка запомнила в подробностях, и сейчас ясно понимала, что натворила много глупостей. Но обязанности были превыше всего, поэтому коммандер подавила в себе соблазн немного отсрочить момент сдачи документа, проверив его еще раз — все уже было и так вычитано до идеального состояния.  
  
Штурмовики смерти, дежурившие у входа в конференц-зал, который Траун обычно использовал в качестве приемного кабинета, проверили кодовый цилиндр и без лишних вопросов пропустили ее. Но удача в последнее время не сопутствовала Фаро — она вновь не застала Трауна одного. За столом напротив него сидела молодая женщина в белом мундире СИБ.  
  
Гостью можно было назвать красивой, взглянув на ее четкий профиль с правой стороны. Но мало кто оставался очарован, увидев ее лицо полностью. Кибернетический левый глаз, сияющий, точно большой рубин, не был эстетически приятным, зато по функциональности в разы превосходил аналоги с более естественным внешним видом. Коммандер Алиша Бек и вовсе не придавала значения тому, что протез выглядит откровенно жутко — для нее он был в первую очередь удобным инструментом для работы. Да и история о молодом лейтенанте, героически потерявшей глаз в схватке со взяточником-капитаном, сбывающем информацию за кредиты, была известна практически всем.  
  
Кэрин Фаро уважала мужество своей коллеги. Она не понаслышке знала и о дедуктивных талантах коммандера, которую недаром привлекали к особенно важным заданиям. Несколько раз им уже приходилось пересекаться по долгу службы. И сейчас, увидев ее в кабинете Трауна, девушка почти не удивилась. Каждая крупица информации могла оказаться неимоверно ценной — и не приходилось сомневаться, что Бек, настоящая ас в своем деле, точно извлечет все.  
  
Алиша встала и с приветливой улыбкой пожала Кэрин руку.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, я всего на минуту зашла — уточнить несколько моментов, — произнесла она приятным, располагающим к себе голосом.  
  
— Простите, я не знала о вашем прибытии, — извинилась Фаро. — Иначе встретила бы вас лично.  
  
— У СИБ свои дорожки, и незачем привлекать к моему визиту лишнее внимание.  
  
— Если вам потребуется помощь — смело обращайтесь к коммандеру Фаро, — порекомендовал Траун, откладывая в сторону датапад с открытым на нем служебным письмом, которое он уже успел внимательно изучить.  
  
— Думаю, с допросом я справлюсь своими силами, — заметила Алиша. — Но для транспортировки пленных на мой корабль нелишними будут штурмовики.  
  
— «Химера» предоставит конвой в необходимом количестве, — кивнул гранд-адмирал. — Необходимо ли сопровождение для транспортника? Мы можем его выделить.  
  
— Буду признательна. Гранд-мофф Таркин будет недоволен, если с пленниками что-то случится. С вашего разрешения, я начну их транспортировку сразу после допроса.  
  
— Главное — получить от них информацию. После этого мятежники переходят полностью под контроль Таркина.  
  
— Благодарю за содействие, — Бек встала, взяв со стола свой рабочий датапад.  
  
Вежливо простившись с гранд-адмиралом и первым офицером «Химеры», женщина направилась в тюремный сектор. Крупные корабли Имперского Флота имели схожую планировку, поэтому дорогу Алиша знала хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
Настроение у коммандера было приподнятым — Бек предвкушала несколько часов интенсивной работы на благо Империи. Пленных подготовили заранее — еще вчера ночью она дистанционно взяла на себя контроль над местными агентами СИБ. О застенках этой организации ходили жуткие слухи и легенды, и одна аббревиатура вселяла ужас в граждан с нечистой совестью. К слову, передаваемые шепотом и украдкой истории далеко не всегда были преувеличенными.  
  
Пройдя в одну из пустующих допросных, Алиша внимательно прочла письмо от Таркина — оно содержало весьма четкие инструкции, которые лишь немного ее удивили. Основная задача была предельно понятной: любыми методами вытянуть нужную информацию для Трауна, а затем приступить к подготовке назидания для остальных смутьянов — простая казнь показалась гранд-моффу слишком гуманной.  
  
На последних строчках женщина улыбнулась и открыла приложенные изображения. Да, некоторые расы проявляют недюжинную изобретательность в методах дознания и наказания — и сейчас был именно тот случай, когда описанная пытка изумила даже опытную Бек. Впрочем, никакой жалости к опасным преступникам она не испытывала: глубоко в душе даже проснулся огонек азарта и любопытства. По собственной инициативе Алиша в жизни не стала бы применять столь необычную и изощренную пытку — она предпочитала простые и действенные методы вроде тока или введения наркотических веществ. Но раз поступил четкий приказ — можно и поэкспериментировать.  
  
В любом случае, ее дело — взять под козырек и приступить к исполнению. «Мягкие» допросы, до этого проводимые ее подчиненными, ожидаемо не дали никакого эффекта. Бек уже знала это, но была совершенно не расстроена — психика пленных все равно взвинчена, следовательно, податлива и легко возбудима. И сейчас, когда действие перейдет к кульминации, это сыграет как никогда на руку.  
  
Коммандер имела все основания, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что дознание наиболее эффективно в том случае, когда совмещает в себе физическое и психологическое давление. В ее голове уже вырисовался предельно четкий план — осталось лишь решить, над кем из трех основных лидеров мятежа, имевших несчастье попасть в плен, она поработает в первую очередь.  
  
Модифицированный меддроид уже приводил в состояние полной готовности операционную, которая никогда не применялась непосредственно для лечения. Наоборот — это помещение было предназначено для проведения особенно тяжелых допросов, требовавших глубоких и опасных вмешательств в организм жертвы.  
  
В конечном итоге Алиша остановилась на кандидатуре капитана Синдуллы — внимательно изучив физиологические и анатомические особенности строения тви’леков, она отметила для себя несколько важных нюансов. Спустя несколько минут два штурмовика ввели пленницу с другого входа — Бек наблюдала за происходящим сквозь одностороннее стекло. Девушка сильно осунулась, но ее все еще можно было назвать красивой. Приставив мятежницу лицом к стене, один из солдат быстро расстегнул наручники — товарищ страховал его, упираясь бластером в затылок пленницы. Стандартная роба из грубой ткани была снята одним точным движением. Попытавшуюся сопротивляться Геру успокоили парализующим зарядом и уложили на металлический стол, тщательно зафиксировав конечности. 2-1B, один из лучших меддроидов, в чью программу внесли некоторые правки, стал закреплять на девушке датчики — случайная смерть при допросе была бы совсем некстати.  
  
Бек успела сменить мундир на темно-зеленый хирургический костюм. Поверх хирургички Алиша повязала плотный передник — провести несколько часов в окровавленной одежде ей совсем не хотелось. Убрав коротко остриженные светлые волосы под специальную шапочку, женщина старательно вымыла руки и надела стерильные перчатки.  
  
Будучи уже полностью готовой к началу пытки, коммандер отдала указания двум своим подчиненным, которых выбрала в качестве ассистентов, и удостоверилась, что все всё поняли. Актрисе первого плана некогда будет отвлекаться на технологические нюансы — сбор информации правильнее доверить умной технике и коллегам. Будто занавес, в стороны разъехались створки двери, ведущей в операционную. Алиша шагнула вперед, за мгновение превращаясь в холодного и расчетливого палача.  
  


***

  
  
Тви’лечка успела прийти в себя — этому как нельзя поспособствовал введенный ей наркотик. Это искусственно синтезированное вещество практически постоянно использовалось СИБ по трем причинам: оно понижало болевой порог и препятствовало потере сознания, а передозировка ним крайне редко приводила к смерти допрашиваемого.  
  
Металлические браслеты надежно зафиксировали жертву, лишив ее возможности сопротивляться. Запястья, локти, шея и колени — схема фиксации была стандартной. Мысленно поблагодарив Имперский департамент военных исследований, Бек взяла в левую руку датапад и отрегулировала наклон подголовника — теперь жертва неминуемо видела все происходящее если не наяву, то в зеркальной поверхности потолка. Гера напряженно следила за каждым движением вошедшей женщины. Она не знала, кто именно сейчас возьмется за ее допрос, но эта имперка одним своим видом внушала подсознательный страх.  
  
В воздухе распылилась очередная доза антисептика, окутав все вокруг облаком водяной пыли.  
  
— Все должно быть стерильно — нам ведь не нужны проблемы с инфекциями и заражением ран, — буднично произнесла агент СИБ, раскладывая инструменты на поверхности высокого столика. Голос женщины был настолько спокоен, что могло показаться, будто она выбирает кисти для макияжа, а не орудия пыток.  
  
Гера не проронила ни слова. Молчание — лучшая стратегия при допросах. Но ее нервы были на пределе. Она мужественно держалась до этого и сейчас понимала, что за нее взялись всерьез.  
  
 — Кое в чем нам многому стоит поучиться у рас Внешнего Кольца, — философски продолжила Бек. — Хоть во многом они отстают, но мораль у них обычно весьма понятна. Око за око, зуб за зуб, жизнь за жизнь. Но что делать с теми, кто убивал не один и не два раза? Они считают, что, убив, разумный уродует свою душу. А тело должно ей соответствовать.  
  
Взвесив в руке небольшую циркулярную пилу, Алиша удовлетворенно кивнула и положила ее рядом с острым топором.  
  
— Так вот, в таких случаях в дело шли пытки. Одну из них мы сейчас и опробуем. Культурный обмен бывает весьма полезным. Конечно, придется потрудиться не один час — но мы ведь никуда не спешим. Впрочем, как цивилизованные люди, мы можем решить все и без варварства. Просто скажите мне, где находятся остальные базы Альянса, — вкрадчиво и с расстановкой произнесла Бек.  
  
Ответом ей вновь стала тишина.  
  
— Что ж, принимаю ваш выбор. Но, уверена, ваши товарищи будут более сговорчивыми. Не станут же коммандер Сато или генерал Додонна безучастно наблюдать за вашими страданиями? Впрочем, хватит лишних слов.  
  
Алиша поднесла к медицинской маске комлинк и отдала приказ подчиненным:  
  
— Включайте камеры и мой микрофон.  
  
В тот же миг мониторы в тюремных камерах-одиночках ожили, вместо времени демонстрируя картинку из операционной. Из динамиков раздался спокойный женский голос:  
  
— Я остановлюсь, если получу ответ на один вопрос: где расположены базы Альянса. Солжете или промолчите — окажетесь на ее месте следующим. Все только в ваших руках.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Особо впечатлительным читателям/маленьким детям/проальянсовски настроенным гражданам/убежденным пацифистам (нужное подчеркнуть) главу читать противопоказано. Я бы порекомендовала при прочтении воздержаться от употребления еды и напитков, но тут уж личное дело каждого.
> 
> Автор не маньячка и сама тви'лечек за гаражами не расчленяет (но кто не спрятался - я не виновата) .

Казалось, что с того момента, когда штурмовики смерти втолкнули Калласа в тесную камеру-одиночку, прошла целая вечность. Он не знал ничего о том, что происходило за серыми стенами комнаты два на два метра, и это неведение мучило экс-агента не меньше, чем физическая боль от травм.  
  
Как завершилась битва? Каковы потери сторон? Много ли пленных? Выжил ли кто-то вообще?  
  
Эти вопросы кружили в его голове, будто стая голодных конворов, терзая сознание и не давая ни минуты покоя. К ним присоединялся и вполне объяснимый страх. Александр в совершенстве знал методы допроса военнопленных — и сейчас это лишь било по его и так напряженным нервам. Чудом было то, что к нему еще не наведался кто-то из СИБ. Впрочем, отсутствие каких-либо изменений тоже мучило — в его камере был отключен даже монитор, на котором обычно демонстрировалось время. С момента заключения небольшая створка в двери открывалась лишь три раза — дроид выдавал по питательной капсуле и стакану воды. Поэтому Каллас мог примерно посчитать, сколько часов он тут находится. Экс-агент обшарил камеру вдоль и поперек, пытаясь найти слабые места или обмануть электронный замок — тщетно. Тут не действовала ни одна из его уловок.  
  
Теперь он пытался бороться лишь с самим собой, твердо решив с честью продержаться до самого конца. Александр понимал, что из этой камеры у него только две дороги — на допрос и на расстрел. Мозг Калласа пытался найти спасение в надежде — мятежники не раз доказывали, что способны на то, что казалось и вовсе невозможным. Быть может, его еще спасут. Главное — не сойти с ума до этого времени и попытаться блефовать — СИБ должна быть убеждена, что он знает важную информацию, но никак не колется. Тогда и времени будет больше.  
  
Мужчина машинально вскочил со своей койки, когда в его камере внезапно включился монитор. Он на миг ощутил нелогичное облегчение, которое секунду спустя превратилось в ужас. Александр хорошо помнил Алишу Бек — она училась на пару курсов старше его и тоже входила в число первых студентов. Дальше их пути разошлись — Каллас нередко видел ее имя в документах, но лично не встречал.  
  
Агент мог поклясться, что под маской с ее лица не сходила усмешка, когда она произносила свою короткую речь. Ему стало плохо в тот момент, когда он услышал ультиматум. Идеальный расчет. Каллас хорошо понимал, какую коварную ловушку поставила мятежникам его бывшая коллега.  
  
Теперь он мог убедиться в том, что Бек оправдала надежды и ожидания учителей. В ней не осталось и капли тепла. И эта перемена поражала. Он помнил высокую, крепко сбитую девушку с лукавым взглядом серых глаз, всем сердцем преданную своим идеалам и страстно желающую нести мир и благо Империи. Она могла бы стать превосходной актрисой — настолько легко ей давались различные роли. Алиша умела быть жесткой, когда того требовала ситуация, но затем маска всегда слетала, и все видели милую и обходительную девушку. Но экс-агент был уверен, что сейчас перед ним уже не маска, а истинное лицо агентки. А его ошибка была именно в том, что навязываемая системой личина не сплелась воедино с ним самим.  
  
В следующую минуту камеру заполнил жуткий женский крик.  
  


***

  
  
Алиша внимательно наблюдала за каждой сменой эмоций на лице пленницы, пока она сама намеренно неспешно продолжала подготовку к операции. Синдулла была напряжена — как от введенного ей наркотика, так и по естественным причинам. Бек удовлетворенно улыбнулась под маской, понимая, что ей это идет только на руку. Она знала, что с таким же болезненным вниманием за каждым ее движением следят сотни глаз заключенных. Отложив на столик датапад, предназначенный для управления пыточным столом, она неожиданно спросила у Геры:  
  
— Пила или нож? — Бек сделала паузу, но пленница не проронила ни слова. — Молчите? Тогда выбор сделаю я.  
  
Проведя пальцами по матовой ручке ампутационного ножа, самого маленького из трех лежащих на подносе, Алиша про себя отметила, что это будет слишком гуманно, учитывая то, сколько имперцев погибло из-за этой мятежницы. Сейчас ей предоставлялся случай отомстить за них, и видит космос, упускать его она не намерена. Тонкий диск с небольшими зазубринами по диаметру быстро закрутился в креплении циркулярной пилы, превращаясь в размытый белый круг.  
  
Бек поудобнее перехватила ручку инструмента и плавно опустила его на большой палец правой руки тви’лечки. Надежная фиксация не позволила пленнице инстинктивно отдернуть кисть, но было заметно, как она дернулась всем телом. Панель, к которой были подключены датчики, показала резкий скачок частоты дыхания и сердцебиения. С величайшим усилием Гера сдержала рвущийся из горла крик, когда острое лезвие вошло в ее плоть. Лишь в расширившихся зрачках без труда можно было прочесть переполнившую ее боль. Кровь от закушенной губы отдалась во рту тяжелым металлическим привкусом. Заметив это, Алиша отдала приказ меддроиду, и спустя минуту он уже закрепил на челюстях Синдуллы плотные резиновые капы, с которыми она не могла нанести себе вред.  
  
Бек пинцетом подняла палец и поднесла его ближе к бестеневой лампе.  
  
— А ведь действительно когти, как бы вы ни пытались за ними ухаживать, — заметила женщина. Голос ее дышал холодом. — Не волнуйтесь, я лишу вас этой необходимости.  
  
Она отложила отделенную часть плоти на медицинский поднос и вновь опустила палец на кнопку, включая пилу.  
  
Тви’лечка пыталась закрыть глаза, но веки будто одеревенели от введенного вещества. Не желая этого, она продолжала видеть все. Из первого среза еще продолжала сочиться кровь, но 2-1В поднес к ране коагулятор и принялся током запаивать сосуды. Боль от этого короткими импульсами приплеталась к жуткому мучению от лезвия пилы, которым имперка лишала ее пальцев — теперь уже по фалангам, будто стремясь растянуть время пытки. Гера не помнила, на каком именно моменте из ее глотки вырвался отчаянный крик, а глаза заволокла пелена слез. Но даже сквозь них в зеркальном потолке она видела свое полностью обнаженное тело, от которого жуткая имперка отсекала кусок за куском.  
  
— Что я вижу? — циркулярная пила работала практически бесшумно, и Алиша могла задавать вопросы, зная, что пленница ее точно слышит. — Неужели вы плачете? А ведь это еще просто легкая разминка перед предстоящим представлением. И ваши друзья не спешат вам помочь…  
  
Глядя на влажное от стекающих слез лицо Синдуллы, Алиша деактивировала один браслет и подняла повыше уже полностью лишенную пальцев правую кисть пленницы. Рука агентки СИБ сжимала запястье не слабее, чем фиксатор секунды назад. С машинальным удивлением тви’лечка заметила, что запястья палача источают сладковатый цветочный аромат, не заглушенный даже антисептиком.  
  
— Нравится? — с издевкой спросила Бек, склоняясь чуть ближе, но держась на абсолютно безопасном для себя расстоянии. — А ведь вы спускали курок на законопослушных граждан Империи даже не столько раз, сколько надрезов я сделала.  
  
Женщина перешла к левой руке пленницы, все так же методично отделяя фаланги и откидывая их на поднос. Каждый инстинктивный рывок вызывал у Геры новый приступ боли от частокола крошечных зазубрин, которыми была покрыта внутренняя поверхность браслетов-фиксаторов. Шея постоянно отдавала тупой болью — от каждого вдоха и выдоха кожа терлась о ребристую поверхность плотного металлического ошейника.  
  
Алиша позволила меддроиду завершить обработку ран пленницы — абсолютно лишнюю, учитывая дальнейшие планы, но ощутимо болезненную без анестезии. Сама она потянулась к датападу, желая узнать, как идут дела у зрителей этого шоу боли.  
  


***

  
  
Крик практически не утихал. Каллас закрыл уши руками, убеждая себя в том, что это может быть просто постановкой. Но комментарии Бек давали понять, что она играет начистую. Жестокость и холодность Алиши поразили даже его. Логика действовала недолго — затем он стал бить кулаком в стену, сбивая костяшки в кровь. Теперь он даже чувствовал облегчение от того, что не знает ровным счетом ничего, что может выдать Альянс Империи. Но были и другие пленные — теперь Каллас не сомневался в этом.  
  
В соседних камерах состояние заключенных было только хуже. В плен попали и простые мятежники — далеко не все из них действительно верили в Альянс. Три монитора уже погасло после произнесенных признаний — останавливать пытку никто и не думал. Но изоляция не позволяла понять, что никто ничем не сможет помочь Гере.  
  


***

  
  
Бек отложила окровавленную пилу и взяла вместо нее маркер. Тихо напевая, она проводила пунктирные линии по местам планируемых разрезов.  
  
— И лампа не горит, и врут календари… — красивый тенор вплетался в установившуюся на краткие минуты тишину. — И если ты давно хотела что-то мне сказать — то говори. *  
  
Алиша замолчала, а затем, пожав плечами, сменила инструмент. Взяв скальпель, она точным движением рассекла кожу Геры вокруг запястья. 2-1В ассистировал, отводя крючками кожу и подкожную фасцию. В другой паре манипуляторов он держал необходимый инструментарий для зажатия крупных сосудов. В руке Бек вновь закрутился диск циркулярной пилы, которым она распилила сперва локтевую, а затем и лучевую кость. Крик пленницы теперь просто оглушал. Физическая боль смешивалась с психологическим ужасом, как то и было запланировано.  
  
— Быть может, вы хотите, чтобы я остановилась? — поигрывая скальпелем, спросила женщина, пока меддроид заканчивал сшивать сосуды. — Молчание тут — не знак согласия. Ну, как пожелаете.  
  
С таким же спокойствием Алиша приступила к ампутации левой кисти. В отличие от многих своих коллег, она не использовала звукоизоляционные наушники для того, чтобы работать в тишине. Бек небезосновательно считала, что контакт жертвы и палача играет немалую роль в процессе допроса. И лучше выдержать вопли и стенания, чем показать собственную слабость.  
  
— Теперь вы больше не сядете за штурвал своего корабля. Хотя, о чем это я? «Призрак» вскоре переплавят на металлолом. Но только после того, как из него извлекут всю ценную информацию. До крупицы. Но не думаете ли вы, что на этом я остановлюсь? Предплечья вам тоже не понадобятся.  
  
Вновь сделав росчерк скальпелем, женщина приняла новый инструмент из манипулятора меддроида. Малый ампутационный нож встал в рану, и Алиша, поймав баланс, нарочито медленно повела его, разрезая мышцы. Гера с ужасом наблюдала за тем, как обнажается кость. Она не могла заставить себя не кричать. Выдержка исчезла, будто бумажный лист, к которому поднесли спичку. Сейчас сознание Синдуллы заполняла лишь боль.  
  
Спустя пару секунд диск пилы вошел в кость, отделяя руку на уровне немного выше локтя. Дроид промыл открытую рану, очистив ее от костной пыли, и накрыл срез куском синтеплоти, приступая к формированию культи. В океане мучений на краткие мгновения утих жуткий шторм. После устроенных имперкой пыток безучастные движения иглы в манипуляторах 2-1В казались практически отдыхом.  
  
Рассудок… Главное — не сойти с ума до того, как ее найдут и спасут. Она продолжала верить в то, что Кейнан сможет вырвать ее из рук этого чудовища. Надежда оставалась единственной ниточкой, заставляющей бороться с накатывающим ужасом и подступающим безумием.  
  
IT-O уже несколько раз вводил в вену пленнице норадреналин, замедляя биение сердца, когда его скорость подходила к опасной черте.  
  
— Я не позволю вам умереть, даже не надейтесь, — прошептала ее мучительница. — Вы будете существовать… долго и мучительно. И есть лишь один способ остановить все это.  
  
Гера придерживалась тактики молчания, понимая, что для нее это единственно возможный выход. Пусть она уже унижена, пусть не может возобладать над эмоциями, — но информацию ее мучительнице не узнать. Это превратилось в навязчивую идею, в огонек маяка, который не гас даже в самые тяжелые моменты. Пока не гас.  
  
Имперка практически бесшумно обошла стол и остановилась у ног пленницы.  
  
— Будет скучно делать то же самое, не находите? Гранд-мофф Таркин дал мне четкие указания о том, что должно выйти в итоге. Но путь к этому я вольна выбирать сама.  
  
Алиша достала из одиноко лежащего черного кейса модифицированный бластер. Он лишь отдаленно напоминал стандартные модели, используемые в Империи. Женщина подрегулировала его, выставив минимальную мощность и режим непрерывного выстрела.  
  
— Я думаю, это будет наиболее похоже на то, что испытывает человек во время взрыва корабля. Только дольше. Гораздо дольше. Вы ведь очень любили взрывать людей заживо, не так ли?  
  
Бек сменила обычную маску на дыхательный фильтр и прикрыла глаза прозрачным щитком. Гера наблюдала за ее приготовлениями с нарастающей в душе тревогой. На обрубки своих рук и лежащие на подносах части плоти Синдулла старалась не смотреть. Она еще ощущала свое тело в полном его варианте, — но разум уже начинал борьбу с фантомными ощущениями. Пока победа оставалась за последними.  
  
Имперка будто ненароком прикоснулась рукой к коленной чашечке пленницы.  
  
— Вы вся дрожите. Ну, ничего. Сейчас вам станет тепло.  
  
Странный бластер выпустил луч, попавший в большой палец правой ноги. Адская боль вернулась, усилившись в сторицу. Из-за наклона стола Гера видела, как алая плазма разъедает плоть, сжигая кожу и мышцы. В воздухе стоял тяжелый, удушающий запах, с которым не справлялись вытяжки. Операционную вновь заполнил жуткий крик боли:  
  
\- Нет! Прошу... - агония заполнила сознание тви'лечки, и она больше не могла контролировать себя.  
  
Ногтевая пластина, которую больше ничего не удерживало, упала рядом с обожженными костями. Бек остановилась и вкрадчиво спросила:  
  
— Что скажете теперь, капитан? Подобные процедуры отлично воскрешают в памяти «забытые» данные. Но я могла что-то упустить в ваших криках. Нет? Тогда продолжим.  
  
Безумно медленно ее нога превращалась в обугленные кости. Алиша останавливалась еще несколько раз, но затем вновь продолжала выполнять свою работу. Тело тви’лечки билось в конвульсиях. Гера сорвала голос, и сейчас неутихающий плач прерывали лишь хриплые вскрики. Она хотела бы забыться, но из-за аналептика в крови ее сознание оставалось ясным, позволяя сполна чувствовать боль. Прошла целая вечность, пока дьяволица наконец не остановилась — но лишь для того, чтобы перепилить обнаженную бедренную кость на уровне чуть выше колена. Включившийся в дело дроид спустя секунду стал обрабатывать срез. Во рту теперь стоял горький привкус желчи.  
  
Алиша сняла окровавленные перчатки, педантично откинув их к использованным ватным тампонам. Взяв датапад, она сменила наклон стола, выставив его практически перпендикулярно по отношению к полу. Гера глухо застонала — оставшись без опоры, ее тело повисло на металле креплений. От того, что голова по-прежнему была наклонена, ошейник еще сильнее впивался в уже натертую кожу. Бек отошла к шкафу и принялась неспешно перебирать стоящие там колбы с различными концентратами. 2-1В, повинуясь не озвученному, но переданному приказу, приступил к сборке странного аппарата. Браслет на левой щиколотке внезапно отщелкнулся — Синдулла попыталась отбрыкнуться от холодного манипулятора, но заработала лишь ушиб. Дроид крепко захватил ее за лодыжку и поместил ногу в подобие сапога, выполненного из прозрачного материала — только у колена он заканчивался плотным обручем, надежно закрепившем его на ноге. Понимая, что этот прибор вскоре тоже доставит боль, тви’лечка все равно ощутила некоторое облегчение — толстая «подошва» доставала до пола, давая точку опоры. 2-1В вставил в небольшое отверстие в верхней части сапожка трубку, присоединив к нему резервуар с прозрачной жидкостью. Бек наконец нашла то что искала. Достав из дальнего угла полки плотно закрытую колбу, она посмотрела сквозь красноватую жидкость на свет и осторожно взболтала ее, удовлетворенно отмечая отсутствие осадка.  
  
— Это мой персональный подарок для вас. Замечательный концентрат — жаль, что теперь он не входит в стандартное укомплектование. Его редко когда применяют — но сейчас ведь особый случай.  
  
Алиша надела защитные перчатки и осторожно налила в пробирку примерно пятнадцать миллилитров — чуть больше двух отметок. Нажатием кнопки она подняла крышку резервуара и влила вещество в воду. Через датапад Бек подключилась к прибору и открыла створки на «минимум». С внутренней стороны по стеклу сапожка побежала тонкая струйка кислоты. Агентка СИБ опустилась на небольшой табурет, приготовившись наблюдать. Гера с ужасом смотрела на то, как уровень жидкости растет. Когда он почти достиг подошвы стопы, Алиша вновь задала вопрос, предлагая выход и избавление от боли. Получив отказ, она не стала переубеждать тви’лечку. В следующую секунду кислота вступила в контакт с кожей пленницы.  
  
— Замечательный пилинг, не так ли? — с издевкой спросила женщина.  
  
Каждый раз Гера думала, что хуже быть уже не может, но палач проявляла недюжинную фантазию. Медленно поднимаясь, кислота разъедала плоть, доставляя жуткие страдания. Будто вся боль, которую она ощущала за жизнь, вернулась в один миг и не думала исчезать.  
  
На запястье Алиши коротко запиликал комлинк. С долей удивления она перевела взгляд на экран, читая сообщение. Отключив свой микрофон, она сообщила пленнице:  
  
— У вашего приятеля Додонны проблемы с сердцем. До чего вы своим молчанием доводите человека… Но дроид позаботится о том, чтобы он дожил до встречи со мной.  
  
Гера слышала слова Бек сквозь собственный крик и туман мучений. Лишь спустя целую вечность боль стала утихать. Дроид осторожно откачал жидкость и убрал сапожок. Алиша вернула стол в горизонтальное положение и привычным движением убрала кости.  
  
— Отличное будет удобрение, — произнесла она, откладывая их на отдельный поднос. — У нас тут безотходное производство. Должна же с вас быть хоть какая-то прибыль.  
  
Закончив с этим, Бек подошла и неожиданно плавно погладила пленницу по лекку.  
  
— Тут нужна более ювелирная работа. Таркин просил предоставить вас в здравом рассудке. Но дроид, уверена, сумеет сделать все правильно. Я читала, что у вашей расы эти отростки отвечают еще и за возбуждение… Вижу, что так. Впрочем, это вам больше не потребуется, — она вновь провела пальцами по напрягшемуся лекку, больно впиваясь короткими ногтями в нежную плоть. — Какие интересные узоры… Только слишком блеклые. Наведем их поярче.  
  
Фузионный резак был и оставался любимым инструментом Бек — найти его можно было практически в любой локации, и он отлично выручал, когда под рукой не было оборудованной пыточной. В болезненности нанесенных им ран агентка убедилась на собственном опыте. Зная о крайней чувствительности лекку, Алиша с усмешкой опустила резак на кончик правого отростка.  
  


***

  
  
Сато видел весь этот кошмар, в бессилии сжимая кулаки до побелевших костяшек. От внешнего напускного спокойствия не осталось и следа, а в душе бушевала настоящая буря. Уж лучше бы на месте Геры был он сам… Крик заполнял камеру. Он не утихал ни на секунду, словно рев двигателей корабля. А в моменты кратких затиший проскальзывали слова, терзавшие даже сильнее, чем непрерывное свидетельство боли — мольбы о помощи. Звукооператор хорошо постарался, и никто не мог заподозрить, что это лишь наложенный поверх записи текст.  
  
Он пытался убедить себя в том, что сама Синдулла не простит, если он откроет расположение базы. Но это слабо помогало — с каждой минутой мужчина все больше ощущал, что предает свою союзницу.  
  


***

  
  
После того, как Бек прорисовала лезвием все круговые завитки на лекку, в дело включился дроид. Он сделал свое дело правильно и четко — теперь тви’лечке не поможет ни один протез. С поврежденными двигательными центрами она окончательно утратила контроль над собственным телом. У Геры остались силы лишь на бесшумный плач.  
  
Алиша внимательно рассматривала практически законченную работу. Вид пленницы с отсутствующими по колени и локти конечностями и укороченными на возможный максимум лекку вызывал в душе у Бек чувство, очень похожее на удовлетворение. Женщина активировала камеру:  
  
— Я знаю, какое фото поставлю на своем рабочем столе. Уверена, вы не против попозировать.  
  
Алиша сделала несколько снимков с разных ракурсов, а затем запечатлела себя на фоне искалеченной пленницы. Она хорошо знала, что подобное унижение часто становится последней каплей, доламывающей разум. Бек намеренно не лишала пленницу последних надежд — это привело бы к апатии, крайне нежелательной для допроса. Впрочем, сейчас Гера выглядела практически отреченно — но агентка СИБ хорошо знала, что продолжительная боль часто приводит к подобному.  
  
Оставшись довольной кадрами, Бек вкрадчиво произнесла:  
  
— Вы должны быть благодарны. Я не ослеплю и не оглушу вас. Вы так удивительно молчаливы… Значит, ампутация языка не покажется большой проблемой. А с остальным справится этот замечательный прибор, — Алиша извлекла с нижней полки шкафа плотный металлический щиток со странными деталями, отходящими в разные стороны от него. — Быть может, последнее слово?  
  
— Ты еще заплатишь за это! — со всей кипящей в ней ненавистью выкрикнула Гера. — Ты и твоя ситхова Империя!  
  
Бек порадовалась тому, что трансляция видео шла с отсрочкой в три минуты. Ее помощники точно успеют наложить другой текст — что-то из разряда мольб о пощаде. Меддроид вновь принялся за дело со всей холодной безразличностью машины. Вставив в рот пленницы расширители, он извлек язык с помощью манипулятора и за несколько минут отделил его.  
  
— Кстати, вы ведь все еще надеетесь на то, что ваши друзья спасут вас… Напоследок я кое-что покажу вам, — Алиша открыла на датападе специально подготовленные кадры и поднесла устройство поближе к глазам пленницы.  
  
Гера видела лишь жуткую пустыню, залитую магмой. Отвечая на ее немой вопрос, Бек пояснила:  
  
— Пейзаж Атоллона после орбитальной бомбардировки. Щит рухнул так легко… И даже Сила никого не спасла.  
  
Заметив, как исказилось лицо тви’лечки, Алиша удовлетворенно отметила, что попала точно в цель.  
  
— Не думайте, что все завершилось. Каждый имеет право на небольшое хобби, не так ли? — неожиданно спросила женщина. — Гранд-адмирал Траун изучает искусство, я люблю фотографировать… А у гранд-моффа Таркина есть собственный музей, если это место можно так назвать. Но органы в формалине рано или поздно надоедают. Живые экспонаты интереснее, не находите? Думаю, в стеклянной витрине кунсткамеры у вас будет время подумать о всех своих ошибках.  
  
Алиша взяла маску из плотного железа и закрепила ее на голове тви’лечки. Затем она опустила заглушки на слуховые конусы, окончательно отрезая пленницу от внешнего мира.  
  
Сделав еще несколько снимков, она ввела под кожу пленницы чипы — один — для отслеживания местоположения, второй — для ликвидации в случае необходимости. Дав отмашку своим ассистентам, чтобы они заканчивали трансляцию, она приказала в комлинк дежурившим штурмовикам из подчиняющегося лично ей корпуса:  
  
— Доставьте пленницу на мой корабль в непрозрачной капсуле. Пока ее никто не должен видеть.  
  
Теперь можно было сделать паузу — отправить гранд-моффу видеозапись допроса, выпить стакан питательного молока и бегло ознакомиться с добытой информацией. Алиша не сомневалась, что достигла успеха. И даже если это не так — в ее распоряжении достаточно материала для допросов. А одному из пленников она нанесет визит вне зависимости от того, что сейчас узнает.  
  
* цитируется песня «Романс» группы Сплин


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай предупреждаю - последние сцены содержат психологически-тяжелые моменты. Интересно, это кого-то удивит после прошлой главы?

Когда створки дверей закрылись за вышедшей из конференц-зала Алишей Бек, Траун еще несколько секунд смотрел ей вслед, явно задумавшись о чем-то. Затем, едва заметно кивнув, очевидно, в подтверждение собственных мыслей, гранд-адмирал вернулся в реальный мир.  
  
— Коммандер Фаро, рад видеть вас в добром здравии. Прошу, присаживайтесь. Вы уже закончили все неотложные дела?  
  
Кэрин почувствовала странное облегчение от формальных и спокойных интонаций своего руководителя. Ничто не намекало на то, что вчерашняя беседа вообще была — и девушка радовалась тому, что ее исповедь ничего не изменила в привычных рабочих моментах. Это еще раз подтверждало удивительную деликатность и понимание Трауна. И зря она так волновалась по поводу своей откровенности.  
  
Опустившись на стул, Фаро передала флэш-накопитель и произнесла:  
  
— Да, сэр. Отчет здесь. Если коротко — корабль практически не пострадал. Но я приказала провести профилактический осмотр ионных батарей и генератора защитного поля.  
  
Траун отложил миниатюрное устройство в сторону. Он внимательно изучал своего первого офицера — девушка сейчас предстала перед ним в привычной ипостаси Снежной королевы. Впрочем, пока это совсем не лишне. Чисс понимал, что без своей привычной защиты Кэрин не сможет обходиться еще долго. И чудом будет, если она хоть когда-то сможет полностью избавиться от нее.  
  
— Хорошо. Я изучил ваш отчет о миссии. Меня заинтересовал момент, где вы сообщали о том, что один из кораблей контрабандистов, а именно легкий грузовой фрахтовик модели HWK-290, был захвачен, но затем — упущен. Данная модель не отличается особыми технологическими преимуществами — она давно устарела, и противостоять лучу захвата нового поколения практически не способна. Небольшая логическая и смысловая дыра в событиях, не так ли? Расскажите подробнее о том, что вы не решились доверить бумаге.  
  
Фаро, немного напрягшись, принялась бегло объясняться:  
  
— Его пилот сама предложила нам сотрудничество, когда узнала о том, что мы являемся частью Седьмого флота. Именно она предоставила информацию о том, что на Мандалор активно поставляются боеприпасы, оружие и провизия. Судя по всему, клан Врен готовится к серьезной войне, и ей это тоже не нравится. Учитывая, что Сабин Врен является одним из лидеров повстанцев, есть риск того, что планета присоединится к мятежу. Я не была уверена в том, что стоит вписывать в официальный документ факт союза с контрабандисткой.  
  
— Ничего страшного в этом нет, — успокоил коммандера Траун. — Информатор лишним никогда не будет, тем более, что сведения весьма полезные. Как ее имя?  
  
— Она представилась как Мэрис, сэр. Имя очень распространенное среди уроженцев Кореллии, а фамилию она не назвала. Я предоставлю вам запись нашего с ней разговора по голосвязи и код от канала для связи.  
  
Кэрин извлекла из кармана брюк второй накопитель и отдала его Трауну. По-хорошему, это стоило сделать еще вчера, но ее планам тогда помешали непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
  
— Думаю, СИБ тоже заинтересуется этой информацией.  
  
— Мне побеседовать с коммандером Бек? — тотчас проявила инициативу Фаро.  
  
— Не стоит отвлекать ее от работы. Каждый должен заниматься своим делом — уверен, у нее хватает забот с допросом мятежников. Я сам передам эти сведения в нужные руки.  
  
Кэрин ясно поняла, что эта тема закрыта и возвращаться к ней не стоит. Набравшись смелости, она задала давно интересовавший ее вопрос:  
  
— Могу я спросить, почему мы продолжаем следить за Атоллоном? Вы надеетесь, что после долгого молчания мятежники пришлют разведку, через которую можно будет получить дополнительную информацию?  
  
По лицу Трауна пробежала тень улыбки:  
  
— Не совсем так, но вы очень близки к истине, коммандер. Наша цель — сокрушить весь мятеж; разрушение базы на Атоллоне — лишь начало. Дальнейшие действия будут зависеть от того, насколько удачно пройдут допросы повстанцев и осмотр их кораблей. Пока, к сожалению, никаких особенно важных данных обнаружено не было. Ничуть не сомневаюсь в профессионализме коммандера Бек, но никогда не помешает иметь запасной план. В случае необходимости мы спровоцируем Альянс выслать помощь в эту систему. Не забывайте, что в нашем распоряжении есть «Призрак», который считался неуловимым.  
  
— То есть, Седьмой флот продолжает эту миссию? — уточнила Кэрин.  
  
— Нашей работой остались довольны. Высока вероятность того, что нам поручат и продолжение. Тем более, других приказов пока не поступало. Благодарю за хорошо выполненную работу, можете возвращаться к своим обязанностям.  
  
— Слушаюсь, сэр, — отрапортовала Фаро, поднимаясь с кресла.  
  
На этот раз конференц-зал девушка покидала в отличном настроении.  
  


***

  
  
Единственной загвоздкой для Алиши стал допрос Додонны. Было очевидно, что он не выдержит и пяти минут на столе — генерал и так стремился отойти в лучший мир, а жизнь в нем еще теплилась только благодаря меддроидам. Слабое сердце значительно ограничивало возможности, но радикального мышления Бек было не занимать и идея пришла ей в голову очень быстро. Нет сердца — нет проблемы. Оперативница никогда не стыдилась подчерпывать полезную информацию из особенностей рас Внешнего кольца, а затем использовать ее в случае необходимости. Именно с ее легкой руки департамент военных исследований заинтересовался б`омарскими шагоходами и создал охранных дроидов ВТ-16, практически ничем не отличавшихся по конструкции. Разница была лишь в применении — но Алиша не сомневалась, что при помощи меддроида легко повторит операцию, которую применяли монахи Татуина, для наказания предателя.  
  
Краем глаза следя за тем, как штурмовики перемещают уже обработанного ею Сато в непрозрачную медицинскую капсулу, Бек с улыбкой на губах собирала инструменты, помещая часть из них в бокс для последующей стерилизации. С этой задачей вполне мог справиться и дроид, — но женщина привыкла доводить все до конца самостоятельно.  
  
На запястье короткой трелью дал о себе знать комлинк. Переведя фокус искусственного глаза на него, Алиша узнала, что Таркин ответил на посланный по почте отчет о первых двух допросах. Понимая, что от пары минут промедления ничего страшного не произойдет, Бек еще раз прошлась по операционной, удостоверившись в том, что нигде не остался лежать забытый скальпель или ампутационный нож. Стянув с рук латексные перчатки, оперативница откинула их в контейнер с использованными ватными тампонами и полотенцами.  
  
Пальцы, все еще покрытые тонким слоем талька, оставили на экране датапада белые следы, когда женщина вводила свой код, получая доступ к письму. Пробежавшись взглядом по строчкам, Алиша удовлетворенно отметила, что гранд-мофф проделанной работой более чем доволен. Давно сотрудничая с Таркином, она научилась понимать его истинное настроение за сухими и на первый взгляд безразличными фразами. Это в какой-то мере тоже способствовало тому, что талантливый военный сперва просто принял на себя роль ее протектора, а затем и вовсе добился переведения агентки под свое начало.  
  
На миг задумавшись, Бек в таких же формальных рамках выразила свои идеи касательно допроса остальных двух лидеров мятежников. Она была практически абсолютно уверена в том, что гранд-мофф ее поддержит. Но получить официальное «добро» стоило — страховка еще никому не вредила. И в данном случае подобная мера спасла оперативницу от проблем. Таркин дал ясно понять, что никак не ограничивает ее по отношению к Додонне, но Каллас нужен ему в «товарном виде» — его он собрался прилюдно казнить. Алиша едва заметно вздохнула от досады. С предателем у нее были особые счета, а подобное указание сильно ограничивало диапазон ее возможностей.  
  
Решив оставить Калласа напоследок, а тем временем подумать о том, что с ним можно сделать, Бек перевела взгляд на время. Она проработала в общей сумме около четырех часов, и организм уже ясно намекал, что пора бы пообедать. Собираясь совместить приятное с полезным, Алиша покинула операционную, напоследок отдав приказ не убирать фрагменты тел, а только поместить их на охлаждаемые подносы.  
  
В предбаннике она без помощи дроида сняла с себя окровавленный передник, а затем и хирургический костюм, тоже кое-где покрытый бурыми пятнами. Отправив вещи в очиститель, Бек приняла ультразвуковой душ, дабы окончательно избавиться от запаха гари и крови, въевшихся в кожу. Облачившись в свою форму агента СИБ, Алиша обновила аромат духов, сбрызнув запястья ароматной жидкостью из крошечного флакона. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, оперативница неожиданно тепло улыбнулась. Эта улыбка полностью завершила ее возвращение к привычному облику милой и обходительной женщины.  
  
Ассистенты порадовали свою начальницу, предоставив ей для ознакомления крайне немалый массив информации, полученной от мятежников. Сейчас старший сержант Хайден и лейтенант Брук обрабатывали данные, сверяя их между собой и изучая архивы СИБ для того, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть каждое признание. Не поскупившись на похвалу, Бек оставила их, не желая более отвлекать от работы.  
  


***

  
  
Путь оперативницы пролегал по коридорам «Химеры». Она намеренно выбрала не самый короткий маршрут, желая использовать представившуюся возможность получше изучить флагман Трауна и его экипаж. Агентку СИБ стремились не замечать. Никто и ничто не становилось на пути у Бек, пока она неспешным шагом прогуливалась по лабиринтам переходов, сканируя по пути инфочипы на фуражках или ремнях встречающихся ей офицеров. Наконец Алиша очутилась у входа на капитанский мостик. Протянув дотошному штурмовику свой цилиндр, женщина вошла в святая-святых корабля.  
  
Фаро в это время беседовала со старшим огневым офицером, принимая у него отчет по состоянию боевых систем ИЗРа. Краем глаза она быстро заметила мелькнувший белый мундир и развернулась в нужном направлении. Белый цвет кителя на подсознательном уровне ассоциировался у нее с гранд-адмиралом Трауном. Поэтому, увидев вместо него Алишу Бек, рассматривающую все вокруг с видом туристки на экскурсии, девушка несколько удивилась. Подойдя ближе, Кэрин дала знать о себе.  
  
Бек приветливо улыбнулась и произнесла:  
  
— А я как раз вас искала. Все же, планировка «Имперского II» значительно отличается от «Имперского I». Пару раз по дороге сюда мне даже казалось, что я заблудилась.  
  
— Если хотите, впредь я могу проводить вас туда, куда вам надо, — предложила Фаро. Ей совсем не хотелось потом искать агентку СИБ по всему кораблю.  
  
— Собственно, ради этого я к вам и пришла. Мне нужна помощь. Скажите, на «Химере» есть хорошее кафе? После работы у меня всегда просто зверский аппетит. Так и тянет съесть большой сочный стейк с румяной корочкой.  
  
— У нас очень хорошая платная столовая. Уверена, вы останетесь довольны.  
  
— Быть может, тогда перекусим вместе? Если я не ошибаюсь, сейчас как раз время обеда. Согласитесь, редко выпадает возможность поболтать по душам и обсудить женские темы.  
  
Кэрин откровенно удивило подобное предложение. Алиша была сама любезность — она очень быстро завоевала расположение, и отказать ей казалось чем-то неправильным. Но внутренний голос тихо шепнул о том, что с агенткой стоит быть настороже и очень внимательно следить за словами. Хотя, быть может, стоит в кои-то веки усмирить паранойю? Это в юности СИБовцев стоило обходить десятой дорогой. А сейчас они, по сути, коллеги.  
  
— Я с радостью составлю вам компанию, — ответила Фаро, поборов себя. — Одну минуту — только скажу пару слов вахтенному офицеру.  
  
Коммандер отошла к своему коллеге и оставила свои координаты на случай того, если ее будут искать. Бек тем временем с улыбкой набирала что-то на своем комлинке.  
  
— Допрос принес результаты? — полюбопытствовала Кэрин, проводя гостью к столовой кратчайшим путем.  
  
— Они определенно есть. Но сейчас данные систематизируют и сравнивают — как только заключение будет составлено, я перешлю его гранд-адмиралу. Но массив информации вышел солидный, так что придется подождать.  
  
Кафе было действительно уютным, и обычно в нем всегда можно было застать кого-либо из высшего состава. Но сейчас столики пустовали. Каблуки форменных сапог чуть постукивали по мраморным плитам пола. Опустившись в уютные кресла, расположенные в дальнем углу помещения, обе имперки приступили к изучению меню. Стоимости в кредитах показались бы очень высокими большинству граждан Империи — но военные вполне могли позволить себе подобные расходы без особого ущерба накоплению денег. Кэрин привыкла хорошо питаться и не ограничивала себя входящими в полный пансион бесплатными пайками. Их химический привкус слишком сильно пробуждал неприятные воспоминания, а закусывать подобную пищу приходилось таблеткой от изжоги.  
  
Уже сделав заказ, Алиша с удивлением рассматривала интерьер помещения. В нем не осталось ничего, что бы напоминало о том, что этот зал расположен на военном корабле. Сверкали изящные люстры с хрустальными подвесками, оставляя мягкие отблески на мебели из темного дерева с золотистой обивкой. Взгляд пробежал по кремовым обоям приглушенного оттенка с ажурными завитками и остановился на картине. Изучив ее с помощью нескольких режимов зрения, запрограмированных в ее имплантате, Бек поняла, что зря сомневалась в подлинности натюрморта. Атмосферу завершала большая панорамная панель, заменявшая окно. Казалось, что в шаге от них, за стеклом, сейчас действительно шумят деревья в красивом парке — изображение было крайне реалистичным.  
  
— Тут очень красиво, — отметила Алиша. — Никогда не видела ничего подобного.  
  
— Гранд-адмирал заботится о психологической разрядке для экипажа. Всем людям иногда необходимо отдохнуть, забыв о сражениях.  
  
После пары дежурных светских реплик Бек перешла к делу:  
  
— Траун просил обращаться к вам в случае необходимости. Скажите, есть ли на «Химере» дроиды BT-16?  
  
Кэрин, чуть прищурившись, вспомнила нужную информацию:  
  
— Недавно завезли партию, но в эксплуатацию их пока не вводили.  
  
— Не могли бы вы выделить один? Спишем на расходы СИБ.  
  
— Разумеется, — Фаро не сумела скрыть удивление от подобной просьбы. — У вас есть сомнения в безопасности тюремного сектора?  
  
Алиша покачала головой:  
  
— Нет, тут другое дело. Я бы вам все рассказала, но не стоит перекладывать проблему с больной головы на здоровую. Вы ведь хорошо спите по ночам?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Вот для того, чтобы это продолжалось и дальше, вам не стоит знать всех нюансов моей работы.  
  
Дроид тем временем расставил на столе красиво сервированные блюда. Кэрин пододвинула к себе тарелку с сырным крем-супом и взяла из корзинки кусочек хлеба. Бек приступила к стейку с мейлуранами. Дальше беседа пошла на отвлеченные темы вроде новостей, мятежников и забавных случаев из практики.  
  
— Я надеюсь, у вас все в порядке на службе? — вежливо поинтересовалась агентка ближе к концу трапезы. — Вы хорошо ладите с вашим начальством?  
  
— Разумеется, — чуть опешила от подобного вопроса Фаро.  
  
— Простите за неделикатность. Просто сегодня утром мне показалось, что вы побаиваетесь его. И это неудивительно, учитывая ваш опыт. Мы не можем знать, что в голове у мужчины. А у инородца — тем более. Что бы там ни было, знайте — вы всегда можете ко мне обратиться в случае проблем.  
  
В голове у Кэрин промелькнул вихрь мыслей о том, что ее паранойя все же была права. Хотя Алиша больше не предпринимала попыток затронуть какую-либо серьезную тему, осадок в душе у Фаро уже остался, и последние минуты обеда она провела как на иголках. Наивностью девушка не отличалась и линию между Бек и Таркином провела моментально. Она понимала, что этот инцидент явно имел за собой попытку завербовать ее, в какой мягкой форме бы это ни было выражено. И об этой ситуации точно стоило при случае рассказать Трауну.  
  


***

  
  
Когда в камеру Калласа вошли штурмовики, он уже не предпринимал никаких попыток защищаться. Александр сам не мог понять, куда исчез страх в те моменты, пока его под конвоем вели в пыточную — вместо этого он ощущал лишь жуткое безразличие ко всему. Мир вокруг казался иллюзией, бредом, сном…  
  
Но дымка спала в тот момент, когда дроид ввел в вену иглу шприца. К этой секунде он уже лежал, полностью раздетый и зафиксированный на столе. Рывком попробовав повернуть голову в попытке осмотреться, Фалкрум сам причинил себе ощутимую боль. Вместе с этим он ощущал, как наркотик всасывается в кровь, волнами болезненного жара разносясь по телу. Внезапно перед глазами Калласа пронеслось все то, что он видел за этот бесконечно длинный день: искалеченные Синдулла и Сато, Додонна, чье тело со вскрытой черепной коробкой все еще лежало на столе в углу помещения. И дьяволица. Алиша Бек, его бывшая коллега.  
  
Сейчас она стояла в паре шагов от него, облаченная в белоснежную форму СИБ. Ее лицо, уже не скрытое медицинской маской, выражало одно лишь холодное презрение.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Фалкрум — произнесла она с расстановкой. — Вам понравились операции, которые я сегодня провела? Мне немного жаль, что Таркин решил казнить на глазах у толпы именно вас. Меньше простора для творчества. Впрочем, когда это мешало заставить заплатить по заслугам?   
  
Бек подошла чуть ближе и проникновенно спросила:  
  
— Вы помните времена Академии? Наш преподаватель по контрразведке, покойся он с миром, немало нервов испортил студентам своим любимым испытанием — игрой в «крота». Да уж, один ты против всей группы в канун сессии — удовольствие крайне сомнительное. Но это действительно учило полезным навыкам. И вы хорошо их усвоили. Слишком хорошо. Поэтому, уверена, вам не составит труда вспомнить фразу, которая висела над доской в его аудитории: «Предатель Империи не достоин называться человеком". А мужчиной — тем более. Я прекрасно помню, как впервые столкнулась с подобным существом. Этот случай многому меня научил: к примеру, я поняла, что убивать — совсем не страшно.  
  
Алиша на миг улыбнулась, вспоминая момент, ставший точкой определения для нее. Собственная кровь, хлещущая по кителю и липкими потоками затекающая под плотную ткань. Боль — настолько сильная, что организм не смог полностью воспринять ее. Адреналин, позволивший всадить в висок врагу Империи попавшуюся под руку отвертку. Глаза предателя — два черных провала, окруженных алой паутиной капилляров. За миг триумф в них сменился агонией…  
  
Смогла.  
  
А дальше все плыло, сохранившись в памяти несвязным набором ощущений и звуков. Глаз взамен на осознание себя самой — не такая уж большая плата.  
  
— Тот лейтенант хотел легких денег. А почему вы предали Империю?  
  
Неожиданно для себя Каллас сорвался практически на полубезумный крик:  
  
— Я каждую ситхову ночь видел всех тех, кого убил! Каждую! Люди, ласаты…  
  
Губы Бек искривились в усмешке:  
  
— Так пили бы снотворное, если нервы не в порядке. А имперцы, погибшие по вашей вине, к вам не являются?  
  
— Ты не знаешь, как это!  
  
— Знаю, — парировала Алиша. — И после таких снов я просыпаюсь в чрезвычайно приподнятом расположении духа.  
  
Безумие танцевало рука об руку с остатками трезвого рассудка. Каллас составил для себя план — назвать его хорошим было нельзя, но лучше играть с плохим планом, чем вообще без него. Раз уж его должны казнить, то напоследок стоит хоть отомстить этой дьяволице. Вывести ее из себя до состояния утраты контроля — чтобы она убила его, нарушив приказ. И тем самым разрушила свою карьеру. А ему терять уже нечего.  
  
— А ты довольна ролью цепной суки Таркина? — с издевкой спросил он, стремясь задеть женщину. — Скажи, он спит с тобой или использует только для работы? Не удивлюсь, если так. Ни один нормальный мужчина на тебя не посмотрит!  
  
— Должность личного агента гранд-моффа — великолепная карьерная ступень. Не знаю, как добивались своего ранга вы, но я ни разу не была в спальне моего начальства. Он любит принимать меня в своем «Музее назидания». Кстати, угадайте, какую часть вашего тела я залью формалином и подарю Таркину в качестве экспоната?  
  
Дроид, вооружившись бритвой, тем временем начал выбривать пах мужчины.  
  
Каллас с ужасом понимал, что Алиша — профессионал своего дела. Она не безумела, не предавалась азарту, сохраняя абсолютный контроль над собой. Теперь Александр был уверен, что в случае приказа Бек даже в разгар пытки остановится в ту же секунду, не опустив инструмент больше ни на миллиметр. Он еще несколько раз пытался разозлить ее, но женщина лишь играла с ним, сохраняя на лице всю ту же спокойную улыбку.  
  
Внезапно Алиша извлекла из кармана брюк леденец на палочке.  
  
— С моей работой можно не бояться набрать лишние килограммы. Один хороший допрос заменяет собой пару часов интенсивной тренировки. А мозгу как никогда нужна глюкоза, — пояснила она, аккуратно снимая прозрачную обертку.  
  
В ноздри Калласа ударил сладкий запах клубничной карамели, от которого рот наполнился слюной. От наркотика чувствительность повышалась в разы — и это касалось не только болевого порога. Бек провела языком по леденцу, повторяя спираль из белых и розовых полос карамели. Она заняла такое положение, что пленник видел лишь правую сторону ее лица — в этой роли не стоило лишний раз пугать допрашиваемого. Алиша пустила в ход все свое природное обаяние и актерский талант для того, чтобы произвести необходимое впечатление.  
  
Результат не заставил себя ждать — Каллас вскоре ощутил, как кровь прилила к его паху. Заметив это, Бек грациозно присела на край стола, заставленного подносами с фрагментами плоти, ранее принадлежавшими человеку и тви’лечке, и прикоснулась пальцем к экрану датапада, отдавая приказ дроиду.  
  
— Вы же не думали, что я сама стану марать руки?  
  
Карамель хрустнула между белыми зубами оперативницы. Меддроид вооружился скальпелем и со всем безразличием машины приблизился к пленнику. Простерилизовав кожу, он сделал первый надрез. Истошный крик Александра, казалось, заставил задрожать стеклянные пробирки в шкафах. Забыв обо всем, он молил о пощаде, корчась на столе от жуткой боли.  
  
— Нет! Нет, прошу… умоляю… пощадите!  
  
Но Алиша оставалась спокойней дроида. Рассасывая кусочек леденца во рту, она внимательно наблюдала за всеми манипуляциями 2-1В. Тот работал гораздо медленнее, чем мог бы, растягивая пытку. Она отвлеклась лишь на секунду, когда ей на комлинк пришло короткое сообщение от ассистентов, которые уже завершили проверку и желали поделиться ее итогами.  
  
Дроид тем временем уже закончил обработку раны и сейчас готовил экспонат, помещая отделенную часть тела Калласа в банку с формалином. Поднеся комлинк ко рту, Бек приказала дежурящим у дверей штурмовикам:  
  
— Доставьте заключенного в камеру. Одежду не возвращать. И передайте офицерам-надзирателям, чтобы они вели круглосуточное наблюдение. Заключенный не должен себе навредить.  
  
Штурмовики вошли в операционную, взяли Александра под руки и поволокли по полу. Вскоре Каллас нашел в себе силы подняться на ноги и пойти самостоятельно.  
  
— Привыкайте, — бросила ему напоследок женщина. — Уверена, Таркин не откажется провести вас по улицам города в таком виде.  
  
Сама Алиша в великолепном настроении отправилась в кабинет, где разместились ее помощники. Интуиция не обманула агентку — подтвержденная информация оказалась действительно ценной.


	7. Chapter 7

Кроунест в который раз встречал Мэрис своим обычным зимним пейзажем. Практически машинально переключая рычаги в кабине «Звездной леди», она мысленно подсчитывала необходимое время на разгрузку ящиков, которыми были под завязку забиты все отсеки ее корабля. Оружие, элементы брони, пайки и боеприпасы — набор был бы почти стандартным, если бы не один дополнительный заказ, вызвавший лично у Фераси много вопросов. Задавать она их, конечно, не стала, но галочку в уме поставила.  
  
Управляемый опытным пилотом фрахтовик мягко опустился на покрытие ангара. Бегло взглянув сквозь иллюминатор на ожидающих ее дроидов, женщина поднялась с кресла, машинально проверила наличие бластера на поясе и спустилась по трапу.  
  
— Можете приступать к разгрузке, — приказала она, передавая с помощью комлинка коды нужных ящиков.  
  
Машины безропотно принялись за работу, а контрабандистка, все еще осматриваясь по сторонам, решила размять ноги — вскоре ей предстоял путь назад, а доверять управление кораблем автопилоту в ее ситуации было бы слишком рискованно. Выйдя из пустынного ангара на улицу, Мэрис в который раз порадовалась тому, что ее облачение не только позволяет не выделяться из общего фона, но к тому же еще и согревает.  
  
Эту броню Кар’дас презентовал ей, как только перспектива работы с Мандалором повисла в воздухе. Неслыханная щедрость с его стороны — конечно, с расчетом на то, что выгода превысит расходы. Пусть никто не верил в то, что она мандалорка, да и доспехи не были выполнены по всем местным правилам, но психологически они действовали так, как надо, усиливая доверие к ней и всей организации Жоржа. А контракт с кланом Врен действительно оказался настоящей золотой жилой. «На войне всегда можно заработать кредиты. Они текут рекой — надо только подставить руки», — часто повторял Кар’дас, с радостью берясь за поставку всего необходимого, причем нередко для обеих сторон конфликта. Принципы давно отошли на задний план, а понятие чести притерлось и покрылось толстым слоем внутренней лжи.  
  
Печальней всего было то, что Мэрис прекрасно понимала, что это коснулось и ее саму. Пусть в меньшей мере, но все же это было. Время, когда она еще верила, что сможет сойти со скользкой дорожки и найти свое место в мире, осталось в далеком прошлом. Прошла война клонов, Республика завершила свой век, превратившись в Империю, а мир контрабандистов по-прежнему крепко держал ее, оплетя своими лианами. И печальнее всего было то, что без этих пут ей не выжить при всем желании. Контрабандист-одиночка был обречен на скорую поимку и заточение на Кесселе — куда она чуть было и не угодила, попытавшись оставить контрабанду и начать зарабатывать честным трудом. Кар’дас тогда сумел вытащить ее, и по старой дружбе предложил место в своей новорожденной компании. Пришлось согласиться и продолжить исполнять свою работу. Почти безропотно, подавляя глубоко в душе собственное отношение к политике их шайки, которая с каждым годом становилась все беспринципнее. Контрабандист не имеет права на свое мнение. Это Фераси четко уяснила для себя.  
  
Но в последние годы призрак тех времен, когда она была юной и наивной девушкой, нередко мелькал на горизонте. Если бы время больше пощадило Кар’даса, то он ни за что не доверил бы ей работу в секторах, где был шанс столкнуться с Седьмым флотом. Но разум главы организации ослаб и разложился — теперь он видел вокруг лишь наживу, и почему-то доверял Мэрис больше, чем остальным своим агентам. Он давно понял, что у женщины шансы обвести клиента вокруг пальца и добиться более выгодных условий куда выше, чем у мужчины. И таможенные крейсера реже обращали внимание на пилотируемый контрабандисткой корабль, что тоже играло свою роль, учитывая тот факт, что Жорж в последнее время крайне экономил на взятках нужным людям. Работа с Мандалором и вовсе была крайне рискованной — после смерти предыдущего губернатора страховка для корпорации Кар’даса исчезла, а подкупить нового главу системы он не счел нужным.  
  
В таких условиях вполне закономерным стало то, что в конце концов Мэрис угодила в руки Империи — никакие таланты к пилотированию не могут спасать вечно. Но она была не слишком огорчена и без раздумий сменила сторону. Если на одной чаше весов стоит тюрьма, а на другой — весьма выгодные условия работы, то и нет нужды долго думать. Понимая всю странность этого факта, Фераси без всяких на то причин продолжала доверять Трауну. Коммандеру Фаро, ненавистной всем контрабандистам особе, она почти без страха доверилась лишь из-за уверенности в том, что первый офицер его флагманского корабля просто не может быть закостенелой в догмах. К ее счастью, Кэрин увидела выгоду в предложенном союзе.  
  
Мэрис твердо понимала, что перешла не на сторону Империи. Лишь на сторону Трауна. Для нее он оставался маяком и ориентиром в окружающей мгле. И пусть прошло чуть меньше четверти века с момента их последней встречи — вера в него не погасла в ее душе за все эти годы. Пусть и она за свою жизнь совершит что-то полезное для этого мира… Да и страховка совсем не помешает, учитывая наплевательское отношение Кар’даса к безопасности своих пилотов. А уж полезной она будет, тут можно не сомневаться — даже сейчас у нее были кое-какие домыслы, которые, в случае подкрепления их фактами, могут оказаться очень полезными для гранд-адмирала.  
  
От рассматривания припорошенных снегом сосен и размышлений об открывшихся перспективах для жизни Мэрис отвлекло тихое приветствие, зазвучавшее из-за спины. Обернувшись, женщина увидела перед собой Сабин Врен — не узнать характерные доспехи, расписанные в стиле граффити с забора, было просто невозможно. Девушка сняла шлем, явив свету вновь изменившуюся цветовую гамму прически, и, после дежурного обмена любезностями, произнесла:  
  
— Вы доставили то, что я просила?  
  
— Разумеется. До вашего появления я не отдавала приказ о выгрузке вашего заказа. Вы уже нашли способ доставить его до конечной точки назначения? Если нет, я могу предложить свои услуги за умеренную плату.  
  
— А с чего вы взяли, что это надо куда-то перевозить? — подозрительно прищурившись, спросила юная мандалорка.  
  
— Я не видела на Кроунесте ни единого комара, да и малярия в этом климате свирепствовать не может, — Мэрис едва сдержала улыбку. Неужели Сабин думала, что она не поймет, что накомарники, репелленты, лекарства от лихорадки и быстросохнущая камуфляжная одежда были заказаны не для мандалорцев? — Не волнуйтесь, я умею молчать и берегу репутацию своей компании. Ни одна живая душа не узнает о том, что эта поставка вообще была.  
  
— Хорошо, - поверив в убедительно произнесенную ложь, мандалорка перешла к делу. - Перегрузите ящики на эту платформу, дальше я разберусь сама. Вот ваши кредиты, как я и обещала. И оплата за основной заказ.  
  
Фераси приняла кредитки, бегло пересчитав их. Спрятав чипы в набедренную сумку, она отдала двум личным дроидам приказ на выгрузку второй части ящиков. Сабин не спешила уходить, и контрабандистка завела с ней неспешную светскую беседу, ненавязчиво рекламируя новый товар, который могла предложить их компания, и пытаясь разведать крупицы информации о дальнейших планах мятежных мандалорцев. Так в следующем заказе появилось несколько новых позиций, а девушка, немного расслабившись, даже прочла целый монолог, из которого между пропагандой и агитацией несложно было вычленить направление планов клана Врен. Мэрис сосредоточенно и с восторженным видом слушала, кивая в нужных местах. Конечно же, она не забыла включить диктофон. Если даже она сама смогла на основе высказываний мандалорки предположить, что время активных действий почти настало, то Траун уж точно сумеет понять куда больше. Наконец пыл Сабин немного поугас, и она, отдышавшись, перешла уже на деловой тон:  
  
— Я слышала, вы и информацией торгуете. Ваши птички случайно не знают, куда вчера ушли от Лотала корабли Седьмого флота?  
  
— Тут вам стоит поговорить с Жоржем Кар’дасом — он специализируется на поиске данных. Запишите код канала связи.  
  
Продиктовав комбинацию из цифр и букв, Мэрис отвлеклась на дроида, сообщавшего что ее приказы выполнены. Простившись с Сабин и договорившись о примерных сроках следующей поставки, Фераси вернулась в кабину «Звездной леди». Случайно подаренная ей информация о смене места стоянки кораблей Седьмого флота заставила контрабандистку быть осторожной — мало ли, чьи еще корабли переместились за прошлую ночь. Сев за бортовой компьютер, женщина задала координаты для серии микропрыжков, выбрав для этого наиболее скрытные уголки секторов.  
  
Но взлетать контрабандистка не спешила — напрягая память, она при помощи стилуса выводила на экране комлинка символы, которые не распознал бы ни один имперский компьютер. Спустя двадцать минут Фераси с улыбкой перечитала стройные ряды иероглифов, подчеркнутых алой волнистой линией, приложила к письму аудиофайл и нажала на кнопку «отправить». Информация о подготавливаемой мандалорцами диверсии и сотрудничестве с Альянсом уж точно не будет лишней для Империи. Что бы там ни было, а войны Мэрис всегда ненавидела.  
  


***

  
  
Алиша Бек с профессиональным любопытством рассматривала уже достроенные коридоры «Звезды Смерти» — благо, имплантат позволял делать это совершенно незаметно для окружающих. На этот раз ее проводили необычной дорогой, и женщина стремилась в деталях запомнить этот путь. Бедняга, которому выпала роль ее гида, явно нервничал — его лицо покраснело, а движения были уж слишком резкими. Он то и дело косился на непрозрачные медицинские капсулы, которыми Бек управляла при помощи датапада, но на саму оперативницу взгляд ни разу не поднял.  
  
— Энсин Блэк, вы уже сообщили гранд-моффу о моем прибытии? — мягко спросила Алиша, не пропуская в голос раздражение. Ей совсем не хотелось явиться не вовремя или прождать пару часов под дверью по вине плохо владеющего собой офицера.  
  
— Да, коммандер, — спустя секунду промедления ответил он, на секунду поднимая взгляд. В бегающих темных глазах читался страх и растерянность.  
  
— Вы точно в этом уверены? — уточнила оперативница, будучи практически полностью уверена в том, что юноша ей солгал. Крайне сложно было полностью подчинить себе язык тела — и для опытной агентки СИБ не представлялось сложным по машинальным движениям и жестам распознать ложь. — И что он ответил вам?  
  
— Он не принял вызов… Занят, наверное. Но я оставил голосовое сообщение, — голос юноши дрожал. Он оказался между двух огней — с одной стороны, названивать высшему руководству неправильно — за такое можно легко попасть в немилость, а с другой — эта имперка тоже могла при желании подпортить ему жизнь.  
  
— И поэтому вы решили провести мне обзорную экскурсию? Мы уже дважды проходили этот коридор, — приподняв левую бровь, произнесла Алиша. Она, в принципе, понимала мотивы Блэка, но заставлять ее наматывать километраж — уж точно не выход из этой ситуации. — Если гранд-мофф занят, то я подожду его в приемной. Вы помните дорогу, или мне дойти самостоятельно?  
  
Махнув рукой, ясно давая понять, что больше не желает видеть рядом с собой нервного энсина, Бек развернулась на каблуках, сменила курс своей небольшой флотилии и быстрым шагом направилась к кабинету Таркина. Подав свой цилиндр штурмовику и пройдя сквозь вмонтированную в дверной проем рамку контроля, Алиша оказалась в хорошо знакомом ей помещении, голофото которого можно было приводить в учебниках как образец типичной военной архитектуры. Стены с темными металлическими панелями, холодный свет, исходящий от узких полосок белых ламп, строгие кресла стандартного образца и стол, огражденный своеобразной стойкой — все это создавало строгую и деловую атмосферу. Приемная не пустовала — помимо дроида-секретаря, быстро вышедшего ей на встречу, в одном из кресел полудремал мужчина. Козырек его форменной фуражки был низко надвинут на лицо. Машинально просканировав кодовый диск, Бек узнала, что перед ней капитан Слейвин.  
  
— Гранд-мофф Таркин примет вас в ближайшее время. Не желаете чего-то выпить? — поинтересовался у посетительницы дроид, воспроизводя стандартные для этого случая фразы. То, что «ближайшее время» могло измеряться и в часах, Алиша знала не понаслышке, поэтому не стала отказываться от напитка:  
  
— Чашку копи без сахара, пожалуйста.  
  
Дроид быстро, но со всем присущим машине спокойствием подогрел воду до нужной температуры и залил ею заварку. Бек заставила медицинские капсулы переместиться в угол помещения, а сама присела в кресло у небольшого столика. Она сомневалась в том, что Таркин станет без веской на то причины держать ее за дверями, но и это время ожидания стоило провести приятно. В конце концов, не так уж и часто в ее графике выпадают абсолютно свободные минуты, которые можно потратить на отдых.  
  
На столе перед ней тем временем появилась стеклянная чашка — готовый чай темно-оранжевого оттенка сверкал в ней, точно жидкий янтарь. Дав дроиду знать, что его услуги больше не нужны, Алиша вдохнула ароматный пар и сделала пару глотков. Вкус напитка раскрывался постепенно, обнажая все новые ноты изысканной цветочно-пряной композиции. Достав свой датапад, Бек решила проверить новости по служебным каналам — она знала, что сразу после того, как информация, полученная ею от мятежников, была обработана, корабли Пятого флота двинулись на Дантуин. Но результаты этой миссии, как оказалось, пока не опубликовали. За изучением остальных новостей время пролетело быстро и незаметно, а спустя четверть часа дроид пригласил ее пройти в личный кабинет гранд-моффа.  
  
Поднявшись с кресла, Бек вновь привела в движение капсулы, которые аккуратно залетели в открывшиеся двери. Отдернув китель, Алиша тоже вошла в кабинет. Таркин крепко пожал ей руку, и, после пары дежурных фраз, предложил присесть.  
  
— Вы позаботились о том, чтобы не привести «хвост»? — по изменившемуся тону мужчины сразу стало понятно, что пришло время серьезного разговора.  
  
— Разумеется, — кивнула Бек. — Дважды меняла корабль, плюс задавала курс микропрыжками. Никаких происшествий или слежки замечено не было. Пленных уже переводят в тюремный сектор «Звезды Смерти».  
  
— Хорошо. Есть ли какая-то ценная информация с «Химеры», помимо результатов дознания? Да, должен заметить, что крайне доволен вашим мастерством. Очень качественные допросы. Такими темпами скоро пойдете на повышение, уж я за этим прослежу.  
  
— Благодарю, сэр. Рада служить на благо Империи. Что касается «Химеры» — довольно интересная ситуация с первым офицером, коммандером Фаро, но тут пока рано о чем-то говорить.  
  
Таркин взглянул на часы и на список посетителей, который высвечивался на его настольном датападе. Очевидно, ничего важного у него запланировано не было. С тенью улыбки, на миг скользнувшей по губам, он произнес:  
  
— Буду ждать вашего отчета и об этом. А пока пойдемте в музей. Хочу взглянуть на экспонаты вживую и сразу разместить их в витринах.  
  


***

  
  
«Музей назидания», наверное, был единственным оформленным не по уставу помещением на всей «Звезде Смерти». Круглый зал, заставленный надежно закрепленными шкафами с прозрачными стеклами, напоминал лабиринт Минотавра. Проходя сквозь витрины вслед за Таркином, Алиша с улыбкой рассматривала экспонаты, размещенные в рядах банок с формалином. На нее невидящим взглядом смотрели головы — людей, тви’леков, вуки, других инородцев… Все эти разумные когда-то приняли решение присоединиться к мятежу, чем и обрекли себя.  
  
Кое-где мелькали и сосуды с органами, часть из которых Бек не могла опознать при всем своем опыте. На этот случай возле каждого экспоната стояла небольшая табличка, сообщающая краткую информацию о нем. Ближе к центру комнаты женщина на пару секунд замерла у новых экспонатов. Одна из банок с головой мужчины средних лет почему-то была накрыта шляпой-ковбойкой. Гранд-мофф, заметив интерес Алиши, тоже остановился и прокомментировал:  
  
— Повстанец. Пытался в голонете публиковать мультфильмы про-мятежного содержания. Но ваши коллеги быстро пресекли подобный беспредел.  
  
Женщина только покачала головой — до чего еще дойдут эти мятежники в своей бессмысленной борьбе? Она не раз слышала о том, что отдельные ячейки Альянса использовали детей и подростков в своих целях. Нередко их приходилось устранять, из-за чего потом шли долгие дискуссии в Сенате.  
  
— Вот еще один любопытный экземпляр, — с видом увлеченного экскурсовода Таркин указал на сосуд, стоящий в противоположном шкафу.  
  
Бек развернулась и подошла ближе. Подсветка витрины позволила в деталях рассмотреть странного вида младенца — на вид ему было около пяти месяцев, но развитие шло явно не правильно. Из грушеобразной, непропорционально большой по отношению к телу головы вместо ушей торчали удлиненные жировые наросты. Еще одной странностью был легкий зеленоватый отлив кожи. Дав своей гостье возможность изучить экспонат, гранд-мофф рассказал и его историю:  
  
— Плод отношений тви’лечки и одного офицера, решившего сменить сторону. Их головы вы можете увидеть двумя полками ниже. А вот тут находится желудочно-кишечный тракт одного повстанца, который решил обокрасть склад с продовольствием почти на десять тысяч кредитов…  
  
Наконец они вышли в центр комнаты, свободный от шкафов с экспонатами. В круге теплого желтоватого света располагался массивный письменный стол, пара стульев с обивкой из черного бархата, и многофункциональное кресло для допросов — почти такое же использовала по долгу службы и сама Бек. Но сейчас на этой жуткой конструкции сидела вполне довольная жизнью брюнетка в стандартной форме цвета темной оливы. Ее коса выглядела немного растрепанной, будто ее заплетали на скорую руку.  
  
 — Полагаю, вы знакомы с Натаси Даалой?  
  
Алиша обменялась с девушкой коротким кивком и будто случайно поправила свою пластину, закрепленную идеально ровно. Жест машинально отзеркалила и Натаси, а затем с благодарностью улыбнулась. Ее планка до этого момента располагалась под сильным наклоном.  
  
— Я столько слышала о вас, коммандер Бек! Ваша техника просто потрясает. Вы учились на хирурга? — полюбопытствовала Даала таким тоном, будто речь шла о погоде.  
  
— Нет, но у нас в академии отдельным курсом шли «Медицинские манипуляции как метод дознания». Так что любой профессиональный агент может не только оказать первую помощь в условиях сражения. Думаю, вы тоже захотите взглянуть на новые экспонаты.  
  
Кивнув, Натаси элегантно поднялась со своего места и подошла к медицинским капсулам, встав рядом с Таркином. Бек с помощью датапада подняла темный верх крайней слева. Свет ламп озарил то, что теперь было телом капитана Синдуллы. В глазах у Даалы вспыхнуло неподдельное восхищение. Казалось, девушка забыла даже о том, что надо дышать.  
  
— Наконец-то этой твари досталось по заслугам… — тихо, но отчетливо прошептала она.  
  
Таркин тем временем продемонстрировал Бек две прозрачные капсулы, свиду напоминающие резервуары бакта-камер. Активировав систему одной из них, он опустил вниз манипуляторы машины, подведя их к плечам плененной мятежницы. С тихим щелчком лапы подвеса закрепились на своих местах и подняли глухо застонавшую тви’лечку в воздух. Прозрачные створки резервуара вновь закрылись — теперь конструкция действительно походила на небольшую витрину музея. А в соседней капсуле вскоре разместили Сато, искалеченного практически аналогично. Только у него отсутствовали еще и половые органы.  
  
— Удобная система, и модифицировать почти ничего не пришлось. Эти устройства раньше использовали для реабилитации пациентов с сильными ожогами, — пояснил Таркин. — А теперь в них проведут остаток своих дней эти отбросы общества — машина позаботится о том, чтобы их существование длилось долго.  
  
Мозг Додонны, помещенный в специальный резервуар, который поддерживал в нем жизнь, гранд-мофф решил использовать в качестве пресса для флимсипласта. Отделенную часть Калласа определили в один из шкафов. Натаси поставила рядом с ним от руки написанную табличку с лаконичной характеристикой «член Альянса».  
  
После этого с Алишей простились, но явно ненадолго. Таркин попросил ее пока остаться на «Звезде Смерти» и немного отдохнуть — вскоре для нее предвиделось немало работы. Когда Бек покинула музей, Даала поинтересовалась:  
  
— А что сделают с остальной частью Калласа?  
  
— Казнь будет дня через два. На Эриаду. Надо пригласить туда Трауна, и его первого офицера тоже, раз Бек обратила на нее внимание. Пусть зрелище станет предупреждением и этому экзоту!  
  
— Почему ты так подозрительно к нему относишься? — вздохнула Натаси. В этом случае она не разделяла мнение своего протектора. — За все годы службы ни у кого не возникло вопросов к его лояльности.  
  
— К Калласу вопросов тоже не было, и вспомни, чем все закончилось. Все эти планы, которые Траун не считает должным объяснять, излишнее доверие к нему… Пойми, если он решит предать нас, то мы этого не узнаем, пока не станет слишком поздно. Проще действовать на опережение.  
  
— Уверена, ты все сделаешь правильно, — примирительно произнесла Натаси, стремясь сменить тему. Опустившись на кресло, она теперь бросала на Таркина кокетливые взгляды из-под опущенных ресниц. — Если все будет происходить на планете, то мне нужно новое платье. Я как раз видела одно в каталоге — из винного атласа, с открытой спиной и длинной юбкой. Просто прелесть! После официальной части мы ведь куда-то сходим?  
  
— Если ты этого хочешь. Давно не видел тебя в вечерних нарядах. — Уилхафф опустился рядом с девушкой и потянулся пальцами к застежке ее кителя. — Лучше, чем в красном платье, ты выглядишь только без него.  
  
— У тебя ведь дела… — больше для проформы попыталась напомнить Натаси, в это же время подаваясь ближе.  
  
— Подождут. Все подождут и всё подождет.  
  
Спорить девушка не стала — это в любом случае было бы бесполезно. Да и не очень-то хотелось...


	8. Chapter 8

Уже сидя в кабине, Мэрис довольно долго раздумывала над маршрутом, по которому она отсюда улетит. Безопасность сейчас была приоритетнее скорости. Наконец, компьютер рассчитал серию прыжков, базируясь на введенных в него координатах наиболее безопасных точек, находящихся в небольшом радиусе от кратчайшего пути.  
  
Надиктовав и переслав отчет об успешном завершении задания для Кар’даса, Фераси отложила комлинк и полностью сосредоточилась на управлении. Выйдя на необходимую высоту, женщина еще раз проверила курс и повела на себя ручку, активируя гипердвигатель. Привычные белые линии звезд превращались в синеву гиперпространства лишь на считанные секунды. Микропрыжки на «Звездной леди» давно стали привычными для кореллианки. Легкий и быстрый фрахтовик уже не раз спасал ее из переделок, демонстрируя отличную маневренность и надежность. Близким к истине было и то, что именно этот корабль был для Мэрис единственным местом, которое она могла охарактеризовать как дом. Порой ей и вовсе казалось, что между нею и всеми системами «Леди» установилась прочная связь, и именно ей она обязана таким «послушанием» машины. Впрочем, подобное суеверие нередко встречалось у контрабандистов. Именно поэтому любимые «ласточки» очень тщательно оберегались и практически никогда не меняли хозяев.  
  
Очередной вход в гипер сопроводился странным беспокойством. Острая игла интуиции кольнула внезапно, но слишком поздно. Болезненным алым светом вспыхнули датчики на панели, жалобно пискнул навигационный компьютер — Мэрис не успела даже понять, что именно произошло, когда ее резко вжало в спинку кресла. «Звездная леди» вылетела в реальное измерение, будто натолкнувшись на невидимую стену. Теперь о неполадках нестройным хором сигналов возвестили и другие системы корабля.  
  
Для того, чтобы проанализировать ситуацию, Фераси понадобилось всего несколько секунд. За иллюминатором вместо привычного пустынного пейзажа необитаемой системы красовались корабли имперского флота. Влипла. Мысль промелькнула в голове на скорости бластерного заряда. А руки уже летали над панелями, пытаясь вытянуть сводку информации о состоянии корабля.  
  
Фрахтовик сильно потрепало, но гипердвигатель еще работал. Впрочем, прыжок все равно уже был неосуществим — ее захватило невидимое лассо. В другой ситуации можно было бы попробовать выкрутиться, но сейчас Мэрис не была уверена даже в том, что ее корабль выдержит резкий старт. Сквозь жуткий шум и помехи прорезался входящий вызов внешней связи:  
  
— … не оказывайте сопротивления, или будете немедленно уничтожены… себя и цель своего визита.  
  
— Я сестра Августина. Простите меня, грешную, что задала неверный курс. У меня на судне только несколько дроидов, лечу на Лоррд со святых мест. Отпустите служительницу господа вашего, — продолжая нести полную чушь, Мэрис смутно надеялась на то, что легенда сработает. Уже не первый раз она проворачивала подобную аферу, но тогда ситуации были попроще. Конечно, есть еще и план «Б», но лучше попытаться не открывать свою личину информатора. Мало ли, к кому она попала и как обстоят дела с положением подобных агентов.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, мисс, мы только проверим ваш корабль, и если вопросов не возникнет — отпустим.  
  
Фераси вздохнула и пулей выскочила из кабины. Счет пошел на секунды. Снять и спрятать броню. Вместо нее — длинная алая мантия и закрывающий лицо головной убор, похожий на обшитую тканью коробку с прикрытыми полупрозрачной вуалью прорезями для глаз. Перчатки на руки. Толстая потрепанная книга под мышку. Перевоплощение контрабандистки в монахиню прошло за считанные минуты. Она как раз успела подойти к трапу, когда корабль с легким толчком соприкоснулся с полом ангара.  
  
Мэрис уже настроилась на роль, но внезапно заметила на наплечнике одного из штурмовиков эмблему со схематическим изображением химеры. Беспокойство отхлынуло в ту же секунду. Только как теперь объясняться с представителями Седьмого флота? Чего доброго, ее еще за сумасшедшую сочтут. Но деваться было некуда, и женщина максимально твердым голосом произнесла:  
  
— Мне необходимо встретиться с гранд-адмиралом Трауном. Я думаю что его заинтересует информация, которой я располагаю.  
  
— Не думаю, что он примет вас, — даже искаженный вокодером, голос штурмовика не утратил сомнительного тона.  
  
— В таком случае, свяжите меня с коммандером Фаро. Передайте ей, что с ней хочет поговорить Мэрис. Она меня знает.  
  
Мужчина замешкался, но запрос на головызов первому офицеру «Химеры» послал. Кэрин ответила быстро — к этому времени Фераси сняла свой головной убор и узнать ее в лицо труда действительно не составило. Голографическая фигура коммандера на пару мгновений исчезла, но вскоре возникла вновь и отдала приказ о доставке Мэрис на флагман.  
  


***

  
  
Послеобеденную часть смены Фаро провела в раздумьях. Если анализировать факты — ничего особенно подозрительного коммандер Бек ей не сказала. Но интуиция и подсознание яростно убеждали в том, что все это неспроста и что гранд-адмиралу все же стоит об этом узнать. Слишком уж понятной была связь между Алишей и Таркином, а последний отличался крайне неоднозначным отношением ко всему Седьмому флоту в частности, и к его командиру — в особенности.  
  
Кэрин дождалась вечера — все равно ей необходимо было отнести отчет, а между делом можно будет и упомянуть странный разговор. Тем более, добрая половина содержимого файла так или иначе относилась к действиям гостьи из СИБ. Более расширенная версия результатов допросов. Видеозаписи из пыточной, от краткого взгляда на которые Фаро поняла, что ей и правда стоило усмирить любопытство. Сводки о количестве перемещенных пленных и лист расходов на их содержание. И целая вереница статистики о состоянии «Химеры» — ежедневная, но необходимая формальность.  
  
После стандартной проверки штурмовики Смерти пропустили ее в приемный кабинет Трауна. Нерешительность тенью нависла над Кэрин, когда за ней закрылись створки дверей. На этот раз посетителей не было, и ждать не пришлось. Завершив краткий обмен дежурными фразами, гранд-адмирал предложил ей присесть.  
  
— Коммандер Фаро, должен сообщить вам, что послезавтра нам предстоит визит на Эриаду. Пришло официальное приглашение. Не могу сказать, что вас ждет приятное зрелище, но надеюсь на ваше согласие. У вас нет мыслей о том, чем вы могли заинтересовать гранд-моффа?  
  
После этого вопроса стало понятно, что она зря переживала о том, как именно рассказать начальству о своих домыслах. Кивнув, Кэрин лаконично пересказала произошедшее. Она привыкла к тому, что Траун всегда поощряет анализ фактов и попытки дойти до истины самостоятельно, поэтому не побоялась самостоятельно провести дальнейшую линию логической связи.  
  
— Вот значит как… — произнес гранд-адмирал, дослушав довольно стройный монолог первого офицера. — Любопытно. В свете этих обстоятельств вам тем более стоит совершить этот визит. Думаю, за его время откроются новые детали этой головоломки.  
  
— Но разумным ли будет оставлять флот без командования, учитывая ситуацию? Для мятежников прилюдная казнь одного из них станет катализатором — можно ожидать активных действий.  
  
— И это играет нам на руку. Примите за константу то, что Таркин знает, что делает.  
  
За время службы под началом Трауна Кэрин хорошо запомнила, что значит эта смена интонации. Предложение подумать и со временем прийти с ответом на собственный вопрос, дабы проверить правильность или ложность догадки. Что же, она этим займется. Но от сиюминутных размышлений ее отвлек довольно неожиданный вопрос:  
  
— Скажите, у вас в гардеробе найдется вечернее платье?  
  
— Платье? — переспросила Кэрин с явным удивлением. — Но мероприятие ведь официальное, и дресс-код для представителей флота — парадная форма.  
  
— Да, вы правы. Но после этого представится возможность немного отдохнуть. В оперном театре вечером будет идти «Кармен». Надеюсь на то, что вы не откажетесь составить мне компанию. Учитывая то, что вы рассказали, на Эриаду вам лучше не оставаться одной на долгое время.  
  
— Хорошо. Я сделаю все, что необходимо. Но подходящей штатской одежды у меня нет.  
  
— Тогда купите все необходимое на месте. Время на это у вас будет.  
  
Кэрин встала и уже хотела уйти, когда на ее комлинк пришел запрос на головызов. Отправив согласие, она вскоре была посвящена в ситуацию с фрахтовиком, внезапно появившимся в зоне заградителя. Поняв, кто перед ней, Фаро вопросительно взглянула на Трауна. После короткого кивка она отдала приказ о доставке контрабандистки на «Химеру» и направилась в ангар — встречать гостью.  
  
Шаттл прибыл через несколько минут. После краткого и формального приветствия Кэрин отпустила конвой и предложила Мэрис следовать за ней. Не смотря ни на что, Фаро не убирала руки с кобуры бластера. Она не совсем понимала, на чем было основано такое доверие Трауна к этой контрабандистке — он редко когда лично занимался сбором информации с агентов, но приказ есть приказ. И если ей сказано привести Фераси — она это сделает.  
  
Было заметно, что кореллианка чувствует себя крайне неуютно в коридорах «Химеры», и это чувство нарастало с каждой секундой. Встречавшиеся офицеры с удивлением косились на столь странную посетительницу в необычном наряде, но ни один из них не промолвил и слова.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь. Гранд-адмирал вас не обидит, — Кэрин предприняла попытку немного улучшить моральное состояние своей подопечной, в корне неверно поняв его истинную причину.  
  
— Я знаю, — с тенью улыбки ответила Мэрис, входя в открывшиеся перед ними двери.  
  
Сколько раз она думала об этой встрече! Но сейчас ничего в душе не дрогнуло — только чувство ностальгии вспыхнуло теплым огоньком. Траун практически не изменился с тех давних пор. Чего точно нельзя было сказать о ней самой. Теперь уже не молодая идеалистка, а закаленная жизнью женщина вновь оказалась то ли в плену, то ли в гостях на его флагманском корабле. И кто знает, что судьба готовит ей на этот раз?  
  


***

  
  
О том, что на Эриаду уже осень, можно было понять только по пожелтевшей листве на ветвях редких деревьев и по нарядам горожан. Кэрин чуть щурилась на яркое солнце, окруженное сероватыми перистыми облаками, и с давно забытым наслаждением ощущала на своей коже тепло его лучей. Сколько она уже не спускалась на твердую землю? Год, два? А если не считать редких заданий, требовавших ее непосредственного присутствия внизу, то с момента зачисления на «Химеру».  
  
И сейчас все вокруг казалось до странного непривычным. Удерживать обычную маску холодного спокойствия и доброжелательности в чуждой среде оказалось сложно, но пока она справлялась. На космодроме их встретили и предоставили транспорт с водителем — гранд-мофф Таркин побеспокоился об особых гостях. Прильнув к иллюминатору спидера, Кэрин с детским любопытством рассматривала столицу. Это был типичный мегаполис — узкие улицы, оживленное движение, шпили небоскребов, подпирающие небо…  
  
Их отель располагался практически в самом центре Эриаду-сити. С первого взгляда можно было безошибочно определить, что это дорогое и респектабельное заведение — да и других в этом районе просто быть не могло. Высокое здание казалось отлитым из матового золота из-за подсветки, отсвечивающейся от сотен окон. Швейцар в солидном костюме с легким поклоном открыл дверь, ведущую в холл. Оказавшись в огромном зале, Кэрин на краткий миг даже растерялась в этом царстве белого мрамора, хрусталя и темного дерева. Еще большее удивление пришло после короткого взгляда вверх — потолок помещения был одновременно и крышей всего отеля. Голубой квадрат неба смутной тенью виднелся на высоте не одной сотни метров над головой. Подошедший белл-бой проворно забрал небольшие чемоданы, а портье со скоростью звука зарегистрировала их и с ослепительной улыбкой выдала буклеты и ключ-карты от номеров.  
  
Пока прозрачная капсула турболифта мерно поднималась ввысь, Кэрин успела изучить план отеля, изображенный на брошюре из глянцевой бумаги. Как оказалось, это заведение объединяло в себе гостиницу, торговый центр и развлекательный комплекс. Подобное открытие только обрадовало Фаро — ее совсем не воодушевляла перспектива бродить по незнакомому городу в поисках приличного магазина одежды и салона красоты. То, что риск заблудиться упал практически до нуля — уже хорошо, но мысли о предстоящем шопинге все равно не были радужными. В хороших магазинах она до этого дня не бывала и совершенно не представляла, как будет совершать покупки. Выслеживание контрабандистов и руководство ИЗРом были куда проще, понятнее и привычнее. Но не просить же помощи у Трауна? Девушка крайне сомневалась, что гранд-адмирал будет рад подобному времяпрепровождению.  
  
В этом волнении был лишь один плюс — оно странным образом перекрыло тяжелые размышления о казни. Нет, жалостью к предателю тут и не пахло. При возможности Фаро нисколько не сомневаясь сама всадила бы ему несколько бластерных зарядов в лоб. Но сильный политический подтекст грядущего мероприятия, а также ожидающееся обилие военных высших чинов и гражданских лиц пробуждали легкий мандраж.  
  
На одном из этажей лифт остановился. В него заглянула блондинка в облегающем платье, но ее планы внезапно изменились, и заходить она не стала. Теперь Кэрин поняла, что форма — точно не лучший наряд для прогулки по общественным местам. Уж слишком это привлекает ненужное внимание. Значит, перед походом по магазинам ей придется забежать в номер и переодеться в штатское. Хотя не факт, что ее единственный комплект обычной одежды, оставшийся еще со времен учебы, будет воспринят лучше.  
  
Мягкий звуковой сигнал оповестил о том, что они уже поднялись на нужный ярус. Договорившись встретиться через час на этом же месте, Кэрин простилась с Трауном, и они оба разошлись по номерам.  
  


***

  
  
Калласа не предупреждали о его дальнейшей судьбе. Как «особо опасного», его транспортировали из одного места в другое исключительно в бессознательном состоянии. Так что, можно сказать, что декорации для него не менялись — была лишь вечная давящая полутьма камеры-одиночки. Если бы не потери сознания, он вполне мог бы полагать, что по-прежнему в тюремном секторе «Химеры». После допроса людей он больше не видел. Только периодически открывалась небольшая дверца, сквозь которую выдавался паек, и иногда заходил меддроид — проверить, не умрет ли он тут раньше срока от возможного заражения или инфекции. Абсолютная тишина и дезориентация постепенно расшатывали остатки нервов экс-агента. Из последних сил он боролся с подступающим безумием.  
  
Робу ему вернули спустя целую вечность. Смутно догадываясь, зачем это было сделано, Александр все же надел ее и сел на край жесткой металлической койки. Опытным путем было выяснено, что терять сознание, стоя на ногах — не лучшая мысль. И вскоре с тихим шипением камеру заполнил газ. Тяжелый сон, подступивший после нескольких вдохов, развеялся так же внезапно, как и пришел.  
  
В первые секунды Каллас даже не понял, что произошло и где он сейчас. Запястья были скованы наручниками, из которых вздымалась голотабличка — даже в зеркальном отображении Александр сумел разобрать, что на ней написано. Его данные и прегрешения. Значит, день казни настал. Эта мысль была воспринята разумом с какой-то странной пассивностью. Но она развеялась, стоило конвою открыть двери и вывести его на площадь.  
  
По всем органам чувств экс-агента с внезапной силой ударили раздражители. Косые лучи солнца, просачивающиеся сквозь облака, нещадно слепили отвыкшие от света глаза; гул толпы казался громче шума двигателей стартующей эскадрильи СИД-истребителей; легкие порывы прохладного ветра воспринимались кожей как настоящий девятый вал, а загрязненный воздух мегаполиса болезненно раздражал носоглотку.  
  
Александр лихорадочно бегал взглядом по людям, стоявшим и сидевшим за линией оцепления. Лица виднелись и за окнами небоскребов. На солнце сверкали украшения, запонки, должностные пластины и головки кодовых цилиндров…  
Прямо перед ним располагалась многоярусная трибуна, заполненная военными. Исключение составляла только худощавая женщина в зеленом платье и броской шляпке. По правую руку от нее расположился гранд-мофф Таркин — такой же холодный и строгий, как и всегда.  
  
С внутренней болью Каллас узнавал своих бывших коллег. Юларен, который когда-то практически заменил ему отца. Натаси Даала, которая с нескрываемым любопытством и предвкушением не сводила с него взгляда. Алиша Бек, что-то шепчущая коммандеру Фаро. Траун в парадном мундире. И десятки других, чьи фамилии и звания всплывали в сознании машинально.  
  
Палач в черном доспехе, полностью скрывающем его тело, дал команду, и конвой завел пленника на небольшое возвышение. Из горизонтальной балки свисал грубый канат со скользящей петлей на конце. Рассудок отказал, когда Александр увидел перед собой это орудие убийства. Он попытался было вырваться, но специальные наручники тут же послали короткий парализующий импульс. Минутного паралича сполна хватило для того, чтобы веревка оказалась на его шее.  
  
Теперь продолжительность его жизни зависела только от того, сколько продлится речь Таркина. Как только тот взошел на трибуну, расположенную на высшей точке платформы, гам сразу утих. Дроиды-камеры сменили свои фокусировки, некоторые подлетели поближе к гранд-моффу. Он неспешно подрегулировал микрофон, и вскоре вся площадь заполнилась звуками его голоса. Холодные интонации и чеканные выражения Каллас и сам знал наизусть. Дата. Время. Место. Постановление. Сколько ему еще осталось? Минута? Меньше?  
  
Глубоко вдыхая воздух, Александр закрыл глаза и принялся считать про себя. Но это не смогло отрезать его от мира вокруг. Он по-прежнему слышал каждое слово.  
  
— … за предательство Родины и пособничество террористической группировке Александр Каллас приговаривается к смертной казни через повешение. Приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит.  
  
Шквал аплодисментов такой силы, как последовал за этим, редко когда слышали своды театров и концертных залов. В радостном экстазе толпа рукоплескала так, что даже Таркину пришлось сделать паузу в своей речи. Спустя недолгое время тишина вернулась сама собой. Под взглядами людей, наполненными странным, лихорадочным ожиданием, Каллас чувствовал себя зверем на цирковой арене.  
  
Из кармана гранд-мофф достал миниатюрный передатчик. Александр хорошо понимал, что теперь в сухих пальцах мужчины сосредоточена вся власть над его жизнью. Но имперец не спешил привести приговор в исполнение. Вместо этого он принялся вещать о недавних успехах имперского флота, подкрепляя свои слова кадрами, транслирующимися из голопроектора.  
  
Выжженный Атоллон. Плененные мятежники. В их числе — лидеры бунта. Эти картины вызвали второй всплеск бурной радости среди народа.  
  
Третья волна захлестнула площадь в тот самый момент, когда помост под ногами Калласа внезапно исчез, а петля сдавила шею. Острая боль асфиксии заполнила сознание. Все поплыло перед глазами. Тело затряслось в конвульсиях, а пальцы из последних сил потянулись к горлу в тщетной надежде ослабить удавку. Последним, что Каллас увидел в своей жизни, был яркий солнечный диск, выскользнувший из-за облаков. А шум все никак не хотел затихать…


	9. Chapter 9

Оказавшись в номере, Кэрин сперва растерялась от обилия места и элементов декора. Она ожидала увидеть небольшую комнату, а никак не целые апартаменты. В просторной прихожей ее встретил дроид, со всей механической вежливостью сообщивший, что готов исполнить любые распоряжения. Он, а вернее она, представилась как M1A2 — за этим последовало пояснение, что в стандартном варианте гендерная идентификация подбирается в соответствии с полом постояльца, но при желании можно выбрать и другой вариант.  
  
Фаро абсолютно не привыкла к прислуге, поэтому сразу приказала дроиду оставаться на месте и не сопровождать ее. Это, отчасти, было вызвано и легкой паранойей — все же, сейчас она на подконтрольной Таркину территории. Следовательно, стоит ограничить контакты с возможными инструментами для слежки и прослушивания до минимума. От предложения снять китель девушка тоже отказалась. Она воспринимала его как неотъемлемую часть наряда. А то, что в номере было слишком тепло для такой одежды, оказалось легко исправить за пару прикосновений к системе климат-контроля.  
  
Апартаменты казались Кэрин просто огромными — они состояли из гостиной, рабочего кабинета, ванной комнаты и просто потрясающей спальни с видом на город. В последнем помещении Фаро нашла свой багаж и комплимент от отеля в виде пышного букета, состоявшего из роз и белых гвоздик. Наклонившись, девушка полной грудью вдохнула потрясающий аромат и провела пальцами по нежным лепесткам. Как же давно она не видела живые цветы! Рядом с темно-серой вазой лежала небольшая коробочка с эмблемой отеля. Внутри обнаружились наилучшие пожелания от администрации и черный шоколад. А к банту был прикреплен пригласительный, который Кэрин, бегло прочитав, тут же убрала в карман, дабы ненароком не забыть.  
  
Подобный сервис и роскошь откровенно удивляли. Мир за пределами кораблей был очень разным — умом Фаро это всегда понимала. Но сейчас она впервые лицом к лицу столкнулась с реалиями благополучной и развитой планеты. И, стоило признать, с этого ракурса гражданская жизнь выглядела очень красиво. Немного постояв у панорамного окна, Кэрин решила освежиться после дороги — времени на это вполне хватало. Да и настоящая ванна была тем еще искушением.  
  
После получаса в теплой воде настроение у девушки откровенно улучшилось. И даже близкая перспектива малоприятных встреч больше так не терзала нервы — что бы там ни было, а проблемы надо решать по мере их поступления.  
  
Разумеется, стоит быть начеку. То, что все сегодняшние мероприятия так или иначе связаны с каким-то глобальным планом — факт практически интуитивно понятный. Таркин очень умен, и Кэрин признавала, что на политической стезе ему практически нет равных. Он точно не стал бы делать что-либо, преследуя лишь лежащую на поверхности цель.  
  
Но что гранд-моффу нужно от нее и Трауна? На этом месте стройные нити логических рассуждений в который раз прерывались. Не такая она уж и ключевая фигура, чтобы приглашать ее только для того, чтобы подействовать на нервы мятежникам. Истинный мотив должен быть иным. Но для его понимания еще слишком мало информации — а балансировать на одних лишь догадках Фаро не умела.  
  
Факты? Таркин отъявленный ксенофоб. И его доктрина во многом расходится с методами Трауна. Но так было всегда — и особых причин для обострения этого и перехода к активным действиям Кэрин найти не могла. Быть может, сегодня что-то станет понятнее. А для этого не грехом будет при случае немного подыграть агентам гранд-моффа.  
  
Остановившись на этом решении, Кэрин открыла глаза, взглянула на часы и поняла, что стоит собираться, если она хочет успеть вовремя. Дроид за время купания привела в идеальное состояние парадный комплект формы. Фаро точно помнила, что не просила о подобном, но одежда оказалась кстати. А в сумке все равно не было ничего подозрительного или хоть сколько-то компрометирующего.  
  
Облачившись в наряд, почти ничем не отличавшийся от обычного, девушка переложила в карманы кодовые цилиндры и пропуск. У большого стенного зеркала она надела кепи и поправила ордена, закрепленные под ранговой пластиной. Между медалью «За службу Империи» и «Орденом лидерства» притаилась «Серебряная звезда» — престижная награда, вместе с которой Кэрин в свое время получила звание коммандера и пост первого офицера. Но сама девушка с радостью выбросила бы ее из окна — уж слишком много личной боли сплелось воедино с этой медалью. Впрочем, подобного бы никто не понял, поэтому на каждом торжественном мероприятии китель Фаро украшала и эта, малоприятная лично для нее, деталь.  
  
Пунктуальность была неотъемлемой чертой каждого офицера, поэтому точно в назначенное время Кэрин и Траун с разных сторон подошли к площадке у турболифтов. Гранд-адмирал вежливо поинтересовался, все ли в порядке и понравился ли Фаро номер. Та на оба вопроса ответила утвердительно, затем огляделась по сторонам, а затем осторожно спросила:  
  
— Сэр, будут ли какие-либо особые указания?  
  
— Это не миссия, коммандер. Могу лишь посоветовать вам внимательно анализировать происходящее. О том, что в любой ситуации необходимо держать лицо вас можно не предупреждать. В случае проблем незамедлительно дайте мне о них знать. Но подобное вряд ли произойдет.  
  
Уже знакомый спидер доставил их на центральную площадь. По дороге, дабы не терять времени даром и немного разрядить обстановку, Траун провел для Кэрин небольшой экскурс в историю Эриаду и рассказал о характерных особенностях менталитета ее населения. Яркой иллюстрацией последнего оказались гранд-мофф Таркин и его супруга. Они прибыли раньше всех и сейчас встречали приглашенных с чопорной вежливостью. Но ее объем значительно варьировался в зависимости от звания гостя или его полезности.  
  
Таласса, впрочем, сияла от счастья и не слишком принимала во внимание количество орденов и квадратиков на планках — не так уж часто ей выпадала возможность выйти в свет с мужем. Ее совершенно не смущал ни повод подобного, ни держащаяся неподалеку Натаси Даала. На юную протеже мужа женщина и вовсе поглядывала чуть ли не с материнской любовью.  
  
Кэрин, не изменяя привычной непроницаемой маске, с неусыпным вниманием наблюдала за гранд-моффом. Тот даже снизошел до того, чтобы при приветствии пожать ей руку и представить жене. Последнее было сделано в первую очередь для того, чтобы переключить внимание Талассы с Трауна и лишить ее необходимости усмирять ксенофобию. Сам Таркин уже научился справляться с этим чувством, когда того требовала ситуация. Леди Таркин же с радостью засыпала Фаро дежурными светскими вопросами, а затем и вовсе предложила провести ее до места, что и было сделано.  
  
Вежливо кивая коллегам, Кэрин вслед за женщиной поднялась вверх по ярусам трибуны и опустилась на указанное кресло в еще полупустом ряду. Обзор отсюда открывался просто отличный — как на саму площадь, так и на военных. Фаро не сводила глаз с Таркина, изображая при этом, что рассматривает монумент. Это происходило ровно до тех пор, пока рядом не мелькнул белый китель агента СИБ, и мягкий голос Алиши Бек не разрезал условную тишину. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Кэрин повернулась к ней и ответила на приветствие. Взгляд машинально скользнул по орденам. Отдельные из них сложно было не узнать, но ни у кого из тех, кто хоть немного знал Бек, не возникало вопросов к заслуженности столь высоких наград.  
  
Беседа, от которой Фаро машинально ожидала элементов допроса, оказалась на удивление бессодержательной. Алиша посетовала на то, что после Дантуина пленных почти не оказалось: повстанцы, видя безысходность положения, пустили свою базу на воздух прежде, чем наземные войска успели высадиться. Кэрин, дабы поддержать разговор, уточнила пару деталей этой операции. А затем мероприятие началось, и на трибуне воцарилась практически абсолютная тишина.  
  
Из оцепленного спидера двое конвойных вывели приговоренного. Гражданские отреагировали на появление преступника гамом. С удивлением Фаро заметила среди публики детей, стоявших почти вплотную к барьеру. Штурмовики тем временем завели бывшего агента СИБ на эшафот. Каллас выглядел ужасно. Кэрин помнила железного и строгого агента, а сейчас на расстоянии в несколько метров от нее стоял совершенно иной человек. А ведь прошло меньше недели с момента его ареста. Лихорадочный, полубезумный взгляд бегал по лицам публики. Губы шевелились, будто в молитве. Он знал. Еще до приговора знал, что его ждет.  
  
— Слишком легкая смерть для такого мерзавца, — с яростью прошептала Бек, когда удавка повисла в воздухе.  
  
Со своего места поднялся Таркин и начал торжественную речь. С каждым его словом Фаро все больше осознавала, что не ошиблась в своих предположениях. Гранд-мофф точно понимал, что подобное событие всколыхнет все ячейки мятежников. И сейчас он намеренно подливал масла в огонь, рассказывая людям о последних победах Имперского флота. Его стратегия была проста, как и все гениальное. С дисциплиной и подчинением у мятежников всегда были большие проблемы. И в этой ситуации желание отомстить вполне может пересилить здравый рассудок…  
  
Особенно если поддержать его какими-то удачными обстоятельствами. Отсутствием на своих постах некоторых представителей высших чинов, к примеру. И все сходится. Крупной организованной атаки можно не ждать, и даже в ее случае дистанционный контроль флота никто не отменял. А мелкие диверсии несложно будет придушить, взяв при этом побольше пленных. Таким образом новые нити окажутся в руках у Империи. Дальше останется только раздавить базы Альянса по одной. Методично и спокойно, словно вредоносных жуков, притаившихся среди зеленых побегов.  
  
Таркин был великолепным оратором — публика внимала каждому его слову и бурно реагировала там, где это предполагалось. Сама Кэрин в какой-то миг невольно прониклась речью и даже забыла о том, что случится по ее завершении. Но вот и этот момент настал. Створки помоста под ногами приговоренного исчезли, а короткий канат натянулся под весом тела. Впервые за долгие годы Фаро видела смерть настолько близко. Никакие сражения в космосе не шли в сравнение с этим. Агония была долгой — во многом за счет выбранного для казни метода. Но Кэрин не отводила взгляд, несмотря на то, что от подобного зрелища ей было нехорошо. Нельзя было дать кому-либо лишний повод для подозрений. Она должна всей душой ненавидеть предателя — и уж ни в коем случае не задавать себе вопрос о том, почему человек, известный как ярый и жестокий имперец, переметнулся на сторону врага.  
  
Загвоздкой было то, что Фаро неожиданно для себя поняла, что никакого триумфа или радости сейчас не испытывает. Ее внутреннее состояние с большой натяжкой можно было назвать даже «мрачным удовлетворением».  
  


***

  
  
Кэрин окончательно пришла в себя, лишь умывшись холодной водой в номере. Теперь и ее саму обеспокоила столь странная реакция — вернее, ее отсутствие. Но на долгое самокопание времени просто не было. Надлежало приготовиться к вечеру. И, видит Галактика, Фаро хотела совершить все необходимые покупки заранее — уж слишком слабо она понимала, сколько на это уйдет времени. Переодевшись в гражданское и покрутившись у зеркала, девушка решила, что лучше будет остаться в форме — в первую очередь, для собственного внутреннего комфорта.  
  
Спустившись на лифте в зону торгового центра, Кэрин сперва долго изучала его план, а затем, осознав бессмысленность этого занятия, просто прошлась по его территории. Но, как оказалось, в хаотичной смеси магазинчиков абсолютно разных направлений найти что-то приемлемое — непростая задача. От фасонов нарядов, украшавших манекены в витринах, у Фаро то и дело просыпались вопросы о том, насколько же далеко зашла имперская мода в своем стремлении оголить девушек. Внутрь подобных бутиков она практически не заглядывала. Только один раз она чуть было не купила первое попавшееся платье, сочетавшее в себе вечернесть и приличность. Благо, консультант случайным вопросом о том, не нужна ли в комплект фата, дала понять, что платье — свадебное.  
  
После этого Кэрин решила сделать небольшой перерыв и перекусить в кафе со свободным доступом в голонет. Быть может, хоть там она сможет найти нужную информацию. Сделав заказ, девушка принялась пытать поисковую систему. Но от этого увлекательного занятия ее вскоре отвлекли — как оказалось, Натаси Даалу тоже занесло в торговые ряды:  
  
— Коммандер Фаро, добрый день! — с глянцевой улыбкой произнесла она. — Могу я к вам присоединиться?  
  
— Разумеется, контр-адмирал, — вежливо ответила Кэрин, принимая эту игру. — Буду рада вашей компании.  
  
Натаси опустилась на свободный стул. Дроид-официант минутой позже поставил перед ней чашку кафа и кусок шоколадного торта. Кэрин попыталась отпить свой чай — чем меньше его останется в бокале, тем проще будет в случае необходимости уйти. Но напиток все еще был слишком горячим. Неосторожный глоток неприятно обжег язык и небо.  
  
— Восхитительное зрелище! — внезапно произнесла Даала, будто ни к кому и не обращаясь. По блеску в карих глазах и интонации с легкими придыханиями несложно было понять, что именно она вспоминает. — Что бы там ни твердили в Сенате — с преступниками надо обращаться без всякого сострадания. А с предателями и подавно. Но кто бы мог подумать, что этот человек окажется двойным агентом?  
  
— Это для всех стало большой неожиданностью, — бессодержательно ответила Фаро, стремясь оставить инициативу в разговоре собеседнице, но вместе с тем создать иллюзию своей активности.  
  
Теплая ложка легко отделила от десерта небольшой кусочек. Медовик оказался слишком сладким, но Кэрин это не огорчило. Судя по ощущениям, от непривычной среды у нее упало давление. А в таком случае организму просто необходима глюкоза.  
  
— Да, в последнее время так неспокойно… Даже у нас, во флоте. Остается лишь надеяться на то, что все высшее командование сохраняет верность Империи. Ведь если лидер меняет сторону — то что же ждет людей под его началом? — Натаси сделала паузу и добавила в свой каф сахар из стика. Сосредоточено размешивая его, она продолжила: — Признаться, я была поражена, когда узнала, как сильно мятеж окреп в последнее время. Пусть это и сложно признать, но если мы хотим искоренить смуту, то начинать надо с собственного сознания.  
  
— Вы правы. Сейчас всем стоит быть начеку. Нельзя допустить проблем еще и внутри, когда внешние враги доставляют столько неудобств. История не раз доказывала, что в подобных ситуациях многое зависит от целостности флота и армии. Очень радует, что в Империи с этим проблем нет.  
  
Натаси, если и поняла намек, то виду не подала. Отпив кофе, она поинтересовалась:  
  
— Вы остаетесь на вечер? Это правильно. Всем порой необходимо развеяться. В оперном сегодня будет не протолкнуться. Уже выбрали себе наряд? Нет? Тогда я могу показать вам пару хороших мест. Тем более, там можно не только купить нужные вещи, но и пошептаться с глазу на глаз.  
  
Кэрин изобразила легкую дружелюбную улыбку. Она понимала, что все это явно неспроста — и неожиданная встреча, и полный скрытого смысла разговор. Но отказываться было бы глупо — в столь оживленном месте с камерами на каждом углу можно было не бояться за себя. К большому удивлению Фаро, Даала отвела ее совсем не в бутик вечерней одежды. А бельевой магазин сложно было перепутать с чем-то иным.  
  
— Вам стоит понять, что политика и лояльность Седьмого флота вызывает вопросы, — твердым шепотом произнесла Натаси, когда они отошли вглубь лабиринта витрин. — Буду откровенна — меня это тоже беспокоит. Гранд-адмиралу стоит подумать о том, дабы отойти из Империи. Всем от этого будет только лучше. Согласитесь, ему просто нечего делать тут. Неизведанные регионы — более благоприятная площадка. Минимум политики, максимум сражений и пользы…  
  
— Безусловно, в чем-то вы правы. А при чем тут я? — Кэрин попыталась придать своему голосу максимальную нейтральность. Даала теперь стояла почти вплотную к ней, и горьковатый цитрусовый аромат ее духов чувствовался как никогда сильно.  
  
— Не преуменьшайте своих сил. Давайте отбросим лишние сантименты — мы обе знаем, какими методами достичь своего. А эти чудесные кружева — отличное подспорье. Никогда нельзя недооценивать влияние красивого белья. Как вам этот милый корсет?  
  
Натаси сняла со стойки ажурную конструкцию из темно-синей ткани. Намека четче и быть не могло, но Фаро, тщательно сдерживая раздражение, все так же спокойно произнесла:  
  
— В этом нет никакой необходимости.  
  
— Простите, я не очень разбираюсь в пристрастиях не-людей…  
  
— Я тоже. Как-то не было необходимости вникать в подобные аспекты.  
  
— В любом случае, подумайте о моих словах, коммандер, — голос стал еще более вкрадчивым. Теперь в нем читалась едва заметная тень угрозы. — От вашей позиции будет зависеть очень многое. В случае чего в Пятом флоте вас примут с радостью. Надеюсь, вы понимаете — верность Империи выше личных симпатий.  
  
Внимание Натаси вновь вернулось к белью. Пауза грозила затянуться, но от необходимости отвечать Фаро спас оклик:  
  
— Кэрин?  
  
Неподалеку стояла рыжеволосая девушка, облаченная в джинсы и двубортное пальто. Не узнать свою верную подругу по Академии Кэрин просто не могла. Но как же ее появление сейчас было некстати! Совсем не хотелось впутать в историю еще и ее. Поэтому Фаро вместо искреннего приветствия сдержанно произнесла:  
  
— Капитан Кохар? Добрый день. Не ожидала встретить вас здесь. Полагаю, вы знакомы? — вопрос был адресован уже Даале.  
  
— Разумеется, — кивнула та. — Что же, надеюсь, вы сделаете правильный выбор. Позвольте с вами попрощаться, была рада встрече.  
  
Натаси растворилась, при этом будто случайно оставив на стойке свою визитку. Когда стук ее каблуков окончательно стих, Кэрин выдохнула с облегчением и улыбнулась подруге:  
  
— Здравствуй, Лана. Прости за этот маленький спектакль.  
  
— Чего уж там! И ты меня извини, если помешала разговору. Я тебя еще утром заметила, но не смогла поймать после мероприятия. Вот и пришлось оббежать половину торгового центра.  
  
Все мелкие недоразумения отошли на задний план, и девушки крепко обнялись. После этого Лана поинтресовалась, какие планы у Кэрин на ближайшие несколько часов. Фаро поведала подруге о своей проблеме, и та ожидаемо предложила помощь.  
  
— До сих пор не купила платье? Я тут видела одно, когда себе наряд выбирала. Шикарное, но совсем не под мой цветотип. А тебе, думаю, подойдет отлично. Ну, сперва закончи свои дела тут — я снаружи подожду.  
  
— Ни в чем из этого в театр точно не ходят. Так что пошли отсюда.  
  
В компании человека, которых хоть немного разбирался в бутиках, шоппинг пошел куда легче. Лана не ошиблась в своем предположении — Кэрин хватило одного взгляда в зеркало и бурного одобрения подруги, всунувшейся в примерочную, чтобы принять решение о покупке предложенного наряда. В соседнем магазине без особых усилий подобрали аксессуары — небольшие проблемы возникли только с размером клатча: Фаро упорно не хотела брать ничего, во что не помещался бластер. Зато идеальные туфли нашлись практически сразу. От прелести шелковых лодочек на невысокой шпильке, оплетённой ажурными золотистыми листьями, не устояла даже Кэрин. На цены она не обращала внимания — благо, в ее положении можно было не экономить. После того, как все необходимое было приобретено, девушки пообедали в одном из кафе. День определенно налаживался. Затем настало время подготовки к вечернему выходу. Лана, сбегав в свой номер, принесла все необходимое для этого.  
  
— Сейчас будем делать из тебя светскую леди, — с деланной угрозой произнесла она, извлекая из сумки косметику. — Хочешь ты этого или нет, — а придется. Сиди спокойно и постарайся не моргать, когда я буду красить глаза.  
  
Лана усадила ее в кресло возле окна и принялась проводить только ей понятные процедуры. Обычный, а затем и тональный крем подруга наносила пальцами. Под нежными прикосновениями Кэрин совершенно расслабилась и беспрекословно выполняла все просьбы. После макияжа перешли к созданию прически. Короткие пряди для разнообразия можно было разве что завить. Девушка боялась, что после этого она станет похожа на овечку. К счастью, ее опасения не оправдались.  
  
Никому другому Кэрин бы так просто не доверилась. Но Лана… это совсем иное дело. В памяти то и дело всплывали эпизоды времен учебы в Академии. Сколько прекрасных дней тогда они провели вместе! Простое соседство по комнате быстро переросло в теплые отношения. И расставаться после выпуска было действительно больно. Но карьера требовала этого, ведь личные контакты между представителями разных флотов не поощрялись.  
  
Стоя у стенного зеркала уже при полном параде, Фаро внимательно рассматривала столь непривычное для себя отражение. Длинное платье было сшито из дымчато-розового кружева с плотной подкладкой, которая сзади сменялась шелковой фалдой чуть более насыщенного оттенка. Грудь и плечи прикрывало более ажурное плетение, украшенное крошечными серебристыми цветами. Единственное, в уместности чего сомневалась Кэрин, был вырез на спине. Но Лана заверяла, что это платье и так будет самым закрытым во всем Оперном.  
  
— Не прикасайся к лицу, — проводила она краткий инструктаж, при этом заканчивая укладывать свои волосы. — Не три глаза. Пить и есть можешь, но осторожно. Вечером смоешь это все мицеллярной водой — она есть в стандартном наборе в ванной, и тщательно вымоешь голову. А, ну и делать это все лучше  _после_ , а не  _до_.  
  
Интонация не позволила интерпретировать последнее предложение как-то иначе, и Кэрин, резко развернувшись, с искренним удивлением воскликнула:  
  
— Лана… А ты-то на каком основании это вообще сочинила?  
  
— Разве нет? — удивление на лице подруги было неподдельным. Она отложила плойку и сбивчиво затараторила: — Я понимаю, тебе может быть сложно об этом говорить… Но если тебе нужна помощь…  
  
— Нет, — чуть более резко, чем следовало, отрезала Кэрин. А затем добавила уже мягче, но с недоумением: — И если бы после каждого подобного намека меня повышали в звании, то я бы уже давно носила белую форму. Ты же меня как никто иной знаешь — неужели ты думаешь, что ради карьеры я бы пошла на такое?  
  
— Прости. Я просто за тебя волнуюсь. Тут и от людей не всегда знаешь, чего ждать. А о Трауне у нас во флоте много разных слухов ходит.  
  
— И большая часть из них — наверняка лжива. Послушай, я искренне рада служить под его началом. И ни разу за все время у меня не возникало каких-либо подозрений.  
  
По выражению лица Ланы сложно было понять, поверила ли она в это, но неудобных вопросов больше не последовало. Беседа перешла на более нейтральные темы, преимущественно касавшиеся службы и повстанцев. Но время, увы, неумолимо утекало — и вскоре настала пора прощаться.  
  
— Спасибо, — Кэрин улыбнулась и подалась вперед, чтобы напоследок обнять подругу. — Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся.  
  
Лана поддержала инициативу, но в каждом ее движении скользила осторожность. Вскоре она отстранилась и оправила подвеску на широкой шелковой ленте, вшитой в ткань на месте пояса.  
  
— Разумеется. А с прикосновениями будь аккуратнее. Большой риск посадить на одежду пару бежевых пятен.  
  
— Нюансов столько, будто это не макияж, а ракетная установка.  
  
— Что уж поделать — сегодня надо соответствовать. И позлить членов Альянса тоже. Папарацци просто не упустят мероприятия, на котором соберется столько военной элиты.  
  
Кэрин кивнула. Она тоже понимала это и надеялась, что не будет сильно выделяться из толпы. До времени, в которое Фаро должна была выйти в холл, оставалось около получаса. Лана ушла раньше, не желая излишне затягивать прощание. Но расставаться после столь короткой встречи все равно было нелегко. Когда дверь номера закрылась вслед за подругой, Кэрин с удивлением поняла, что на ее глазах выступили слезы.  
  


***

  
  
Этот день стал настоящим испытанием для мятежников. Впервые среди официальных и фактических лидеров молодого Альянса произошел серьезный раскол. Все началось с полудня — жестокая казнь и речь Таркина ожидаемо пробудили в повстанцах ярость. Попытка Мон Мотмы умерить пыл соратников и донести до них нелогичность открытой атаки успешно провалилась — особенно руку к этому приложила Сабин. В руки юной мандалорки буквально за час до общего совещания попали избранные моменты видеозаписей допросов, которыми она не преминула поделиться в ответ на призывы к сдержанности — и это ожидаемо произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.  
  
Мандалорку сразу поддержали Со Геррера и Азади. Мелкие группировки тоже были готовы схватиться за оружие. И даже Явин, оставшийся без чуткого руководства Додонны, примкнул к мятежу внутри Альянса. Авторитет Мотмы и прочих политиков резко упал. Повстанцы были склонны доверять тем, кто готов был вести их в бой и сражаться плечом к плечу. Когда, в довершение ко всему прочему, голонет и общие каналы наполнились кадрами и репортажами из холла Оперного театра Эриаду, действовать было решено немедленно. Остатки сил распределили между Лоталом и Мандалором: уж слишком удачной выглядела ситуация, особенно в первом случае — разведка донесла, что командовать Седьмым флотом осталась губернатор Прайс. А клан Врен давно вынашивал план свержения имперского контроля, оставаясь до недавних пор вне поля зрения врага.  
  
Оркестр настраивал свои инструменты. Публика занимала места. В разных концах Империи мятежники получали оружие и готовили корабли. Все шло по плану.


	10. Chapter 10

Оперный театр Эриаду располагался на небольшой возвышенности относительно главной площади. Это высокое, утонченное здание с белым мраморным фасадом тянулось вверх, будто желая утонуть в пурпурно-розовой пене заката. Широкую лестницу, ведущую ко входу, сегодня покрывала алая ковровая дорожка. По ее краям безмолвно и неподвижно застыли полицейские. Даже они были при полном параде — что уж говорить о прибывающих гостях.  
  
Кэрин успела вдоволь насмотреться на нарядную толпу из окна спидера, медленно продвигающегося к заветной площадке для высадки. Сама она то и дело порывалась взглянуть на свое отражение в любой подходящей для этого поверхности. Все для нее было непривычным — и собственный внешний облик в первую очередь. Вся эта искусственная красота вызывала у Фаро смешанные чувства. Главное — чтобы макияж и прическа дожили до ночи. В любом бою следует быть во всеоружии, и психологическим воздействием брезговать тоже не стоит. Пусть все думают, что она спокойна и уверена в себе.  
  
— Вы великолепно выглядите, — произнес Траун, стремясь немного понизить градус напряжения, буквально искрившего в воздухе. — Не стоит так нервничать. Это храм искусства, а не арена для сражений.  
  
— Но… Я ведь говорила вам… — Кэрин запнулась, взглядом скользнув по поднятому стеклу, разделяющему салон и кабину спидера. Она не видела особых причин доверять подобной заглушке и, как следствие, не могла свободно напомнить о причинах своей обеспокоенности. Впрочем, Траун без всяких проблем понял смысл непрозвучавшей фразы.  
  
— Я помню, — кивнул он, пристально вглядываясь в глаза Фаро. — Даже принимая в расчет все новые обстоятельства — причин для такого волнения нет. Признаться, во время обычных боев вы куда более хладнокровны.  
  
— Потому что в космосе все куда понятнее, сэр. Есть мы. Есть враги. И у всех есть четкая цель. А тут — абсолютная путаница. Сложно сохранять спокойствие в непонятной среде с неясными правилами и опасностями.  
  
— Взгляните на ситуацию с другой стороны. Эриаду — одна из самых безопасных планет Империи. Тут никто не желает превратить ваш корабль в груду металлолома, а ценой ошибки не являются жизни разумных. Согласитесь, на кону стоит куда меньше, чем обычно, — гранд-адмирал говорил тихо, но предельно убедительно. — Даже если вы и оступитесь, запутавшись в паутине, то пострадает лишь ваша гордость. Но и этого не случится — просто придерживайтесь прежней линии поведения. И улыбайтесь. Это обезоруживает.  
  
Фаро, кивнув, прикрыла глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, призывая внутреннее спокойствие. Блефовать — так до последнего.  
  
Спидер тем временем дополз до конечной точки. Швейцар в форменной ливрее сотый раз за этот вечер открыл дверцу и подал руку выходящей даме. Кэрин не поняла смысла этого жеста — в первый же миг ее ослепили софиты, засверкавшие с обеих сторон от живого барьера. Из гама толпы отдельными фрагментами долетали обрывки вопросов. Траун, прикоснувшись пальцами к локтю Фаро, застывшей на месте, вернул ее в реальность. Прижимая к себе клатч и придерживая юбку, Кэрин принялась плавно подниматься по покатым ступеням. Каблуки при всем ее желании не позволяли ускорить шаг и быстрее скрыться от назойливого внимания публики. Вновь застывшая на лице маска холодной вежливости из-за макияжа приобрела легкий оттенок безразличного высокомерия. При этом сама девушка даже не подозревала, насколько убедительно разыгрывает уверенность и спокойствие.  
  
В холле было куда тише и теплее. Воздух успел пропитаться ароматом духов, косметики и алкоголя, от которого ломились столы под белоснежными скатертями. Сегодня публика состояла исключительно из сливок общества Эриаду и представителей флота. Дамы в парадных платьях, мужчины в костюмах или фраках. Все — живое воплощение аристократичности и аккуратности. Раскланиваясь с сослуживцами, Кэрин не теряла из виду Трауна. Ей совсем не хотелось остаться одной. Но и держаться совсем уж рядом с гранд-адмиралом в этой ситуации было нельзя. Так вели себя близкие друзья или пары, но уж точно не коллеги, единственным связующим звеном между которыми была совместная служба.  
  
Все без малейших опасений пили, а гравитационные блюдца помогали ничего не уронить, случайно увлекшись беседой. Кэрин, не желая выглядеть белой вороной, сняла со столика бокал, наполненный нежно-золотой жидкостью, и положила на тарелку канапе с какой-то рыбой, накрытой розоватыми ягодами. Осторожно отпив пузырящееся шампанское, Фаро внезапно поняла, что либо она совершенно не разбирается в алкоголе, либо в напитке нет и капли спирта. Но ни цвет, ни запах этого не выдавали.  
  
— Да, вы угадали, — раздался из-за левого плеча голос Натаси Даалы. — Сегодня все останутся трезвыми и работоспособными. Так что можете не бояться захмелеть. Кстати, очень правильный выбор закуски — мясо кита полезно и для внешности, и для нервов. Актуально для всех офицеров.  
  
Кэрин, глубоко вдохнув, развернулась к адмиральше и произнесла самым светским тоном из доступных ей в эту секунду:  
  
— Что же, отсутствие алкоголя определенно к лучшему. В наше время всегда надо сохранять бдительность и боевую готовность. Да и оперу явно проще воспринимать на трезвую голову.  
  
— Не факт. Как говорят у нас — чем дольше мероприятие, тем больше будет выпито. Даже если официально это запрещено.  
  
Натаси время от времени поглядывала на чету Таркин. При этом в ее взгляде скользила тень какой-то странной грусти, ярко контрастирующей с улыбкой на губах. В своей ослепительной молодости и роскошном алом платье с разрезом, она выглядела куда лучше чопорной Талассы, которая не пожелала явить миру и лишнего сантиметра своей кожи. Но все внимание гранд-моффа и журналистов в этот вечер принадлежало законной супруге.  
  
С легким, почти машинальным удивлением Кэрин заметила, что сквозь ажурный золотой браслет на запястье Даалы просвечиваются несколько округлых фиолетовых пятен. Даже тональный крем не сумел полностью скрыть эти следы от посторонних глаз.  
  
— Могу я полюбопытствовать — последовали ли вы моему совету? — внезапно произнесла Натаси, продолжая полировать пальцами ножку бокала.  
  
— Пока в этом не было никакой необходимости. Вы и сами наверняка понимаете, что в такое время просто непозволительно растрачивать ценные ресурсы попусту, руководствуясь личными желаниями. Благо Империи — единственный приоритет. Ведь Альянс не дремлет.  
  
— Если бы у всех была такая твердая гражданская позиция, то сейчас мы бы не наблюдали подобных внутренних проблем, коммандер Фаро. Единственный минус подобного в том, что без доли гибкости даже самое сильное дерево рано или поздно гибнет. Вам стоит понять, что залог выживания — в умении приспосабливаться и полностью использовать природные преимущества.  
  
Натаси улыбнулась напоследок, будто это могло смягчить смысл сказанного, и ушла в толпу. Кэрин заставила себя отложить размышления об этой беседе на потом. Ничего, требующего немедленных ответных действий, сказано не было. Фаро была уверена в том, что попытки завербовать ее прекратятся сами собой, если она проявит непоколебимую твердость.  
  
Оставшиеся несколько минут до первого звонка Кэрин с любопытством и эстетическим удовольствием изучала разнообразие вечерних нарядов. Лишь звонкая трель, рассыпавшаяся в воздухе, сумела отвлечь ее от этого приятного занятия. Фаро взглядом нашла среди публики Трауна. Тот о чем-то беседовал с полковником Юлареном, но, вместе с тем, не оставлял без внимания происходящее вокруг.  
  
Толпа плавно и без суеты начала растекаться по ложам. Даже сейчас Кэрин держалась на полшага позади Трауна — привычка, выработавшаяся за годы службы. Тот не задавал никаких вопросов, хотя повышенное внимание Даалы к Фаро не прошло мимо него.  
  


***

  
  
В обитой бархатом ложе нашлись и либретто, и несколько старомодные театральные бинокли. С увлечением Кэрин рассматривала убранство зала. Белый. Золотой. Алый. Сплетаясь, эти три цвета создавали удивительный ансамбль. Опера походила на невесту, надевшую на себя все самое лучшее из семейных сундуков. Все до последнего золоченого вензеля и штриха в росписи на потолке явственно напоминало о богатстве планеты. Но при этом грань между роскошью и кричащей вульгарностью осталась неприкосновенной.  
  
Оставшееся до начала оперы время Фаро потратила на изучение программки. Ей мало о чем говорили фамилии и комментарии искушенных критиков, а вот краткое содержание пришлось кстати. Но вскоре отзвучал третий звонок. Публика, произведя последнюю волну шелестящего гама, затихла, приготовившись внимать происходящему.  
  
Открылась боковая дверца. Сопровождаемый бурными аплодисментами, в оркестровую яму спустился дирижер. Он пожал руки некоторым из вставших музыкантов, поклонился залу, а затем, вооружившись палочкой, начал творить волшебство. Для Фаро все исчезло в тот момент, когда оркестр мощно и слаженно грянул первые ноты.  
  
Звучание десятков инструментов сливалось в единую мелодию. То нежная и трепещущая, то резкая и сильная, она захватывала сразу же, не давая слушателю прийти в себя и полностью осознать происходящее. Огромная хрустальная люстра плавно затухла, и спустя какое-то время занавес из плотного винного бархата разъехался в разные стороны, открыв взгляду сцену. Кэрин уже была зачарована. Не отрывая глаз от бинокля, она рассматривала массовку и декорации. Картина была до болезненного знакомой: фабрика, перед ней — оживленная торговая площадь, полная работниц, детей и солдат внутренней службы — все это переносило Фаро в далекое, химерическое прошлое. Дальше совпадений становилось все меньше, но ассоциативная связь от этого никуда не исчезала.  
  
Все закружилось в дыму: темная олива формы, яркие платки уличных девиц, огоньки сигарет, кроваво-алый цветок — словно бластерный заряд, попавший точно в цель… Оркестр и вокалисты работали слаженно, точно единый живой организм. Вслед за разворачивающейся историей стремительно улетало время.  
  
— Это… просто великолепно, — отмерев, прошептала Кэрин, все еще глядя на закрывшийся занавес. — Я и подумать не могла, что музыка может вызвать столько эмоций.  
  
— Вы впервые на опере? — полюбопытствовал Траун.  
  
— Без агитационного сюжета — да. Невольно начинаю понимать ваше увлечение искусством. Оно и вправду огромная сила.  
  
— Пойдемте в холл. Во время антрактов не принято оставаться в ложе.  
  
Кэрин немного расстроилась от того, что сейчас ей вновь придется вернуться в мир интриг, но покорно покинула кресло. Правила есть правила, и тут уж ничего не попишешь. На сей раз светская публика была уже более раскрепощенной. То тут, то там слышался легкий смех. Больше всех блистала Натаси Даала. Фаро, видя это оживление, на всякий случай подошла ближе к Трауну и заняла позицию увлеченной слушательницы. Из его беседы с каким-то пожилым архитектором Кэрин почерпнула массу красивых, но совершенно незнакомых ей слов. Впрочем, от внимания Даалы в этот вечер не спасся никто. С какой-то потрясающей легкостью и естественностью влившись в разговор, она вскоре переключилась с «Кармен» на Кэрин:  
  
— А вы ведь у нас тоже в какой-то мере роковая женщина. Поговаривают, что ваши командиры меняются с пугающей скоростью. Напомните, сколько их было за вашу карьеру?  
  
— Де-юре три. Де-факто — два. И я не вполне понимаю смысла ваших намеков, — пытаясь ничем не выдать своего раздражения, ответила Фаро.  
  
— Помилуйте, дорогая, какие тут намеки! — звонко рассмеявшись, Натаси попыталась положить ладонь Кэрин на плечо. Та изящно увернулась. — Просто небольшое наблюдение. А вам, гранд-адмирал, стоит сохранять осторожность. Один космос знает, что скрывают девичьи глаза…  
  
Даала вела себя так весело и непринужденно, будто действительно перебрала с алкоголем. Она сияла то там, то тут. Ее энергия на грани фарса разбивала консервативную скуку устоев и приносила вечеру оживление. Но Кэрин, сама не понимая, отчего, видела во всем этом какую-то затаенную отчаянность. И вскоре на все чувства, которые Фаро испытывала по отношению к Натаси, упала плотная пелена жалости и некоторого сочувствия. Таркин старательно изображал, что совершенно не замечает свою протеже. К третьему антракту не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что он делает это намеренно, а весь спектакль одной актрисы в лице Даалы направлен именно на привлечение его внимания.  
  
Тем временем публика заметно редела, открывая все больше пространства. У Кэрин были свои догадки касательно этого феномена. И на этот раз дедукция не подвела ее. Роскошный зал Оперы действительно покидали те, чья помощь вновь требовалась на полях куда менее красивого театра военных действий. Комлинки, переведенные в режим вибрации, в любой момент были готовы вырвать офицеров на их боевые посты. Кому-то везло больше, кому-то — меньше. Все зависело от расстояний.  
  
Акт за актом на всех сценах разгорались события. Кармен сводила с ума своими чарами. Мятежники пытались вырвать хоть что-то в зачастую неравных сражениях. Но внимание Кэрин пока всецело принадлежало любовным интригам смуглой красавицы с чарующим голосом.  
  
Когда оркестр выдал последние ноты, а вокалисты вышли на поклон, зал утонул в овациях. «Ожившую» примадонну засыпали цветами — вскоре ей пришлось задействовать в держании букетов мальчишек из массовки. Когда от интенсивных аплодисментов по ладоням Кэрин уже разлился жар, публика понемногу стихла и начинала покидать ложи. Их примеру вскоре последовали и Фаро с Трауном.  
  


***

  
  
За те три с небольшим часа, пока шла «Кармен», Эриаду-сити успело полностью отдаться в объятия ночи. На зданиях зажглись бесчисленные огни, и сейчас центр города сиял всеми оттенками оранжевого. Стоя на границе небольшого парка неподалеку от Оперы, Кэрин оглядывалась по сторонам, пытаясь высмотреть в воздушном потоке опаздывающий спидер. Осенний воздух набросил поверх ее платья зябкую вуаль прохлады, но Фаро пока не замечала, что понемногу замерзает. Несмотря ни на что, в эти секунды ей было хорошо. Непринужденная беседа с Трауном завязалась сама собой. На этот раз в ней не было никаких рабочих вопросов. Лишь искусство и его трактовка.  
  
— Это история не о любви, — произнесла Фаро после короткого раздумья. Вместе с этим она потянулась к застежке сумочки, желая достать из нее зеркальце. — Скорее, об обладании. Кармен, конечно, вела себя развязно, но это лишь ее выбор. И смерти она точно не заслужила.  
  
Ответ Трауна прервался на полуслове. Внезапно схватившись за горло, он тяжело рухнул в клумбу. В сжавшейся от судороги руке остался миниатюрный дротик. Кусты в нескольких метрах позади колыхнулись, на пару мгновений открыв взгляду нападавшего. Осколки зеркала стеклянным градом рассыпались по тротуарной плитке.  
  
Действуя практически на одних рефлексах, Кэрин выхватила свой бластер и выпустила очередь зарядов по цели. Надрывный крик: «На помощь! Скорую!» вырвался из ее горла сам собой. Затем, уронив оружие, Фаро упала на колени. Страх, за мгновение скрутивший легкие тугим комком, в следующий миг схлынул, забрав с собой все остальные эмоции. Вдох пришелся на эпицентр шторма. Выдох — на погребенную подо льдом водную гладь.  
  
«Все зависит только от тебя», — болезненно отрезвляя, эта мысль билась в разуме, пульсируя в такт с сердцем, когда Кэрин боролась с галстуком и воротником рубашки.  
  
Сотни раз повторенные алгоритмы оказания первой помощи дали о себе знать. Кислород. Пульс. Дыхание. Действуя с предельной четкостью, Фаро производила все необходимые манипуляции. Вокруг уже столпились люди — но помогать почему-то никто не спешил. Блеск вспышек слепил глаза. Лишь свет сине-алых огней, отбившийся от влажной мостовой, заставил толпу отпрянуть.  
  
— Алкогольное отравление? — подойдя ближе, лениво поинтересовался обладатель белых форменных ботинок.  
  
— Нет. Яд. Это покушение!  
  
— Вы точно в этом уверены?  
  
— Да. А вы хотите быть виновным в смерти гранд-адмирала Империи? — прорычала Кэрин, на миг оборачиваясь к врачу. Весь ураган, уйдя из души, сконцентрировался у нее в глазах. И этим взглядом она красноречиво пообещала медику собственноручно убить его, если тот произнесет еще хоть слово вместо оказания помощи.  
  
После этого врач опрометью бросился к спидеру за укладкой, напарником и носилками. Фаро без лишних вопросов впустили в кабину. Медикам было не до ее состояния. Но водитель в последние секунды простоя извлекла из бардачка блистер успокоительного и жестом предложила выпить его. Кэрин пока не ощущала в этом никакой потребности, но послушно кинула таблетки в сумочку. Опыт подсказывал, что вскоре они будут совсем не лишними. Теперь от нее уже больше ничего не зависело. И организм рано или поздно преобразует накопившееся напряжение в неконтролируемые слезы.  
  
Истошно взвыла сирена. Сразу после хриплых слов долетевшего приказа водитель резко газовала. Разминувшись с серебристым спидером полиции, из которого уже выскакивали мужчины в форме, скорая стала набирать высоту. В общем гаме Кэрин не сразу идентифицировала новый источник шума. А рабочий комлинк тем временем истошно и назойливо вибрировал, требуя внимания.  
  
— Губернатор Прайс, что вам нужно? — резко, не считаясь с интонацией, ответила на вызов Фаро.  
  
— Гранд-адмирал просил доложить ему, как только у Лотала появятся повстанческие корабли, — голос Аринды тоже был преисполнен раздражения. — Потрудитесь донести до него эту информацию — Седьмой флот ждет приказов. Он же не думает, что я действительно буду управлять сражением?  
  
Кэрин, машинально взглянув на непрозрачную переборку между салоном и кабиной, извлекла из сумочки и закрепила на приборной панели голопроектор. Вместе с этим она активировала служебный датапад, привязанный к бортовому компьютеру «Химеры».  
  
— На связи коммандер Фаро. Специальный код: «Буря», — произнесла она уже по общекорабельной связи.  
  
Это условное слово для всех представителей Седьмого флота имело лишь одну трактовку. Физическая неспособность командира руководить операцией. Страшнее этого была только «Лавина». Смерть. Сама Кэрин понимала, что не может ручаться в точности выбранной команды. Молниеносно вникая в ситуацию на поле боя, она гнала от себя мысль о том, что сейчас никто не оградит ее от ошибки. Второй раз за карьеру Фаро принимала на себя обязанности в подобной ситуации. Но на этот раз дела обстояли куда сложнее.  
  
Она не стояла на мостике своего корабля, а нападали не застигнутые врасплох пираты. Истребителей у мятежников было действительно много. Слабые поодиночке, вместе в такой концентрации они представляли определенную угрозу. Словно рой насекомых, они приближались к ИЗРам, зависшим над Лоталом. Хуже всего было то, что позади них плавно шел огромный корабль странного вида. Своей формой и специфическими выступами он напоминал глубоководного моллюска. Фаро без труда распознала модифицированный пассажирский крейсер мон-каламари. Только вот бронированный панцирь почему-то покрывал далеко не весь его корпус.  
  
Кэрин понимала, что должна действовать по тактике Трауна. Одним техническим перевесом отделаться можно будет лишь с огромными потерями среди экипажа. А значит — без психологии и ловушек не обойтись.  
  
— Адмирал Константин, запустить гравиколодцы и активировать РЭП для частот Альянса. Глушите все, что сможете.  
  
Отрезать мятежников от помощи и поддержки извне, а также усложнить коммуникацию между кораблями. Как ни крути, а это — первый из необходимых ходов. Дальше стоит понять, кому конкретно она противостоит, и что за цель преследует враг. Но при этом ей самой желательно остаться инкогнито — пусть повстанцы питают иллюзии о том, что Седьмой флот ведет в атаку гражданское лицо.  
  
Желая поддержать подобное заблуждение, Кэрин намеренно не стала менять дислокацию ИЗРов. Они располагались вполне неплохо, но при сражении начистую стоило бы немного сдвинуть вперед центр. Вместо этого, Фаро приказала просто выпустить новые эскадрильи СИД-истребителей. В любом случае, прежде чем переходить к серьезным маневрам, следует расчистить поле боя. Сама она тем временем методично изучала крейсер, следя за реакциями его капитана и выискивая особенно слабые места. Понемногу в ее сознании родился план.  
  
— «Немезида», сдвиньтесь вперед относительно общего строя и дайте серию залпов по флагману повстанцев. Щиты на полную мощность.  
  
Крайний из ИЗРов покорно исполнил приказ, но заряды плазмы не нанесли никакого вреда обшивке вражеского судна. Вместе с тем артиллерия на его боковых выступах, напоминающих плавники, ожила и нанесла ответный удар.  
  
— Продолжать атаку, — ледяным голосом скомандовала Фаро, понимая, что ее догадки подтвердилась. — Выпустить две эскадрильи СИД-бомбардировщиков и эскадрилью СИД-защитников. СИДам — заходить по широкой дуге. Цель — крылья и свободные от бронепластин места крейсера.  
  
Напряженно вглядываясь в голопроектор, Кэрин полностью выпала из реальности. Ее сердце билось в такт с мерно пищащим где-то за спиной кардиомонитором, но сознание находилось за парсеки от Эриаду-сити. С нетерпением она ожидала, пока бомбардировщики достигнут крейсера. Вместе с тем Фаро продолжала изображать бурную деятельность на другой стороне поля, практически зеркально сдвигая вперед еще один ИЗР. Начало атаки его орудий совпало с падением первых бомб.  
  
Сильнейшие щиты никак не могли защитить флагман от материальных объектов, а артиллерии понадобилось слишком много времени для того, чтобы сменить цель. За считанные секунды весь корпус крейсера покрылся огненными цветами взрывов. Вскоре огромный корабль потерял правое крыло, несущее на себе значительную часть орудий.  
  
— «Вершитель», поддержите «Немезиду» в атаке на правый борт. СИД-бомбардировщикам — залп торпедами по днищу крейсера.  
  
Спустя несколько минут по комлинку прозвучал рапорт:  
  
— Вражеский флагман выведен из строя, мэм. Вскоре окончательно взорвется.  
  
— «Вершитель», «Немезида», отойдите на безопасное расстояние, — в голосе Фаро не прозвучало логичной радости. Лишь сосредоточенность — сражение еще не закончено. — Истребителям — продолжать атаку на мелкие корабли мятежников.  
  
Лишь когда в космосе над Лоталом вновь установилась абсолютная тишь, Кэрин покинула «Химеру», приказав своему заместителю сохранять боевую готовность и приготовить для нее отчеты о сражении. Деактивировав голопроектор и оглядевшись по сторонам, Фаро осознала, что «Скорая» уже стоит в крытом ангаре, а девушка-водитель, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, увлеченно наблюдает за ней.  
  
— Поздравляю с победой, мэм! — отложив бутерброд, с восторженным придыханием произнесла она. — Вы — настоящая ас!  
  
— Сколько времени прошло? — не обратив внимания на похвалу, спросила Кэрин.  
  
— Стоим уж минут с тридцать. Вашего напарника в реанимацию увезли. Пока жив и кажись даже стабилен.  
  
— Покажете, где это?  
  
— Если хотите, могу даже провести. Но вас туда все равно не пустят, если вы не близкий родственник или не жена. У нас с этим строго. И вам бы лучше домой. Проспитесь хоть пару часов, прикид смените. А то наши менты вас все равно затаскают по кабинетам, даром, что вы свидетельница.  
  
Кэрин покачала головой. Тогда, пожав плечами, водитель вновь залезла в бардачок, и, порывшись там, протянула Фаро полупустую упаковку влажных салфеток для снятия макияжа. Пояснив, что умыться все равно лишним не будет, она ловко спрыгнула из кабины, и, обойдя ее, помогла открыть пассажирскую дверцу.  
  
Под дверью реанимации, помимо дежурного медбрата, абсолютно неожиданно обнаружился Таркин в своем прежнем парадном костюме. Лишь завидев его, водитель поспешно вспомнила о том, что ей следует быть у спидера. Кэрин отступать было некуда. Подавив желание испариться в воздухе, она подошла ближе к Уилхаффу.  
  
— Коммандер, а я уже думал объявить вас в розыск, — тон гранд-моффа был пугающе-серьезен, и лишь сухая улыбка давала надежду на то, что это — просто своеобразная шутка.  
  
— Я руководила обороной Лотала, — отчеканила Кэрин. — Простите, но освободиться раньше никак не могла. Что с состоянием гранд-адмирала?  
  
— Врачи пока не дают никаких прогнозов. А вы, вижу, уже пробуете себя в роли командующей Седьмого флота? — с прежней недоброй усмешкой протянул Таркин. — И как? Успешно?  
  
— Вполне. Потерь среди крупных кораблей Имперского флота нет. Но в ходе сражения повержен крупный модифицированный крейсер MC80 противника.  
  
— И я даже предполагаю, кто руководил силами мятежа. В таком случае, вы действительно годитесь на нечто большее, чем нейтрализация контрабандистов. Флот понесет большую потерю, если подозрения полиции на ваш счет оправдаются. Позвольте вас на пару слов, коммандер.  
  
Последняя фраза даже не была замаскирована под вопрос. Интуитивно Фаро уже понимала, что все это — не к добру. Но что оставалось делать? С ощутимым трудом подавив страх и изобразив на лице иллюзию хоть какого-то спокойствия, Кэрин повиновалась приказу.


	11. Chapter 11

На полные легкие вдохнув суховатый больничный воздух, пропитанный специфическим букетом лекарств и антисептиков, Кэрин с опаской шагнула вслед за Таркином в темный провал двери.

С тихим щелчком сработал датчик движения, и холодный белый свет разлился по помещению, матовыми бликами ложась на металлические дверцы сотен холодильников. Они занимали всё пространство от пола до потолка, будто ящики какого-то гигантского архива, хранившего в себе доказательства вечной войны между жизнью и неизбежностью. С первых секунд Фаро безошибочно определила, куда именно попала. Сладковато-гнилостную вуаль смерти просто невозможно было спутать с чем-то иным. Ее покров был едва ощутим, но от того не менее незаметен — особенно для человека, хоть раз стоявшего рядом с разлагающимся телом.

— Не самое светлое место, но тут нам никто не помешает, — не разворачиваясь, бросил Таркин, решительным шагом проходя вглубь этой аллеи скорби. — Впрочем, не думаю, что вас можно отнести к суеверным или пугливым барышням.

Кэрин, с напряжением вслушиваясь в каждый звук, явственно ощущала, что для нее этот разговор не сулит ничего хорошего. «Он не посмеет навредить тебе, — тщетно она пыталась призвать хоть какое-то спокойствие. И даже осознание безрезультатности этого внутреннего диалога не могло заставить Фаро прервать его. Увещевания складывались в какое-то подобие мантры, создающей иллюзию защищенности. — Это будет уж слишком подозрительно. А слова… От них отобьешься». Но отвечая Таркину фразой банальной вежливости, девушка уже ощущала, что позволяет заманить себя в топь непонятной ей интриги.

И даже внешняя любезность гранд-моффа не могла скрыть ауру опасности, исходящую от него. Интуиция ли это? Или очередной происк вездесущей паранойи? На этот раз у Кэрин не было ни сил, ни желания для анализа. Покорно присев на предложенный стул, она уперлась взглядом в столешницу, в отдельных местах покрытую въевшимися пятнами. Этот стол был подобием крепостной стены, отделявшей ее от Таркина.

— Вы, должно быть, устали за вечер? — учтиво поинтересовался тот, складывая пальцы домиком. — Быть может, налить вам воды?

— Благодарю, не стоит. Вы о чем-то хотели меня спросить, сэр?

— Само собой, но сперва стоило удостовериться, что с вами все в порядке. В конце концов, такое потрясение… Готов снять перед вами шляпу — не каждый военный способен на такое блестящее хладнокровие.

— Служу Империи, сэр, — стремясь отрезать пути к пространным рассуждениям-ловушкам, предельно лаконично ответила Кэрин.

— И притом верно служите. А это надо поддерживать. Увы, стеклянный потолок для женщин в нашем флоте никуда не исчез… Хотя его вполне можно обойти различными методами. Но что с вами? Вы будто дрожите. Замерзли?

Не вслушиваясь в россыпь отрицаний, Таркин поднялся со своего места и в три шага обошел стол, оказавшись за спиной у Кэрин. Та еще не успела ничего понять, когда ей на плечи опустился пиджак.

— Благодарю, но не стоит. Это просто нервы, — попыталась возразить она, порывисто снимая с себя вещь.

— Не стоит лгать. В таком платье вам просто не может быть тепло. Красота и комфорт — несочетаемые понятия, когда речь заходит о женской моде. А вы сейчас великолепно выглядите.

От последовавшего прикосновения прутья клетки, сдерживавшей внутренних демонов, рассыпались в прах. Все мысли Кэрин скрыла под собой темная, вязкая волна. Всего раз она тонула в воде — и ощущения сейчас были крайне схожими по своей гамме. Холодный поток проникал сквозь горло в легкие, лишая возможности дышать. Сотни ран, вновь оросившись кровью, сковали и тело, и душу. А рука на плече, столь ощутимая через тонкое кружево, казалось, уже разорвала кожу и мышцы, прокладывая себе путь внутрь, к самому сосредоточию ее жизни.

Она больше не воспринимала смысла звучащих слов. Лишь один импульс лихорадочной искрой бился где-то под правым виском, сохраняя подобие сознания. Этот недоразвитый плод надежды и инстинкта самосохранения, взращенный в самом сердце бури, был понятнее и четче всякого мысленного приказа.

Туфли. Каблук. Металл.

— …и вы как никогда нуждаетесь в надежной эгиде. Так что вы скажете касательно моего предложения, коммандер Фаро?

«Что всажу вам шпильку прямо в шею, если вы попробуете меня тронуть», — словно ветка молнии, эта мысль на краткий миг озарила все уголки разума Кэрин. В этот момент болезненного отрезвления она как никогда четко понимала, что действительно совершит это. Что лучше убьет и погибнет сама, чем позволит еще одному мужчине уничтожить себя.

— Я не понимаю, что вам нужно от меня.

Вместе с этим она напрягла правую ступню и попыталась незаметно высвободить ее из лодочки. Но ноги за этот вечер будто вросли в туфли.

— Я пытаюсь спасти вас и вашу карьеру, — терпеливо повторил Таркин, обходя стол и возвращаясь на свое место.

Это увеличение дистанции позволило Кэрин усилием воли загнать свой страх в тиски рассудка. Она вспомнила о Талассе и Даале — и о том факте, что последняя явно выигрывала у нее по всем параметрам, которые мужчины больше всего ценят в женщинах. «Нет, я ему явно не для этого нужна. Захотел бы взять силой — давно бы попытался сделать это. Но чего он тогда от меня хочет?» — пик полубезумного наития уже прошел, а вновь заработавший холодный расчет позволил взглянуть на ситуацию с другого угла. Впрочем, менее затруднительной ее это не делало.

Пауза затянулась, и гранд-мофф продолжил свою проникновенную речь:

— Думаю, вы знаете, что в моих правилах содействовать талантам в их продвижении по карьерной лестнице. А в вас я вижу практически все качества, которыми должен обладать военный высших чинов. Но, в свою очередь, я тоже не могу понять, почему вы так упорно отказываетесь от шанса изменить свое положение. Уверяю, белый китель вам будет очень к лицу.

— Мне вполне хватает оливы, — сдержанно ответила Кэрин. — К тому же, не слишком ли рано поднимать этот вопрос? Траун жив. И, уверена, вскоре вернется на мостик.

— И вы готовы вечно находиться в его тени?

— Почему бы и нет? Прямые солнечные лучи опасны и неприятны. А я довольна своей должностью, сэр. Не все стремятся к величию и славе. Кто-то должен просто защищать Родину.

— Но защитит ли кто-то вас саму — большой вопрос, — в голосе Таркина зазвучала тень угрозы. — Для следствия вы станете первой подозреваемой. А найти достаточное количество улик будет совсем несложно. Вам нужен протектор. А взамен от вас потребуется лишь ваша безоговорочная верность. Честная сделка, не так ли?

— Вы предлагаете мне роль пешки в вашей партии.

— Не забывайте, что от пешки до королевы не так уж и много шагов. И я еще должен убеждать вас! Вы ведь совсем не так глупы, как хотите сейчас показаться. Так зачем весь этот спектакль? Неужели вы не понимаете, какой будет цена вашего отказа? Решайтесь, Кэрин, и вас никто больше не обидит.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, что тут происходит?

Раскат громового голоса донесся от самого входа, эхом отбившись в узком пространстве коридора. Этот оклик в один миг разорвал ауру напряжения и опасности. Фаро машинально встала с кресла, как только расстояние позволило увидеть планку на мундире вошедшего. К ним стремительно приближался мужчина средних лет, облаченный в форму СИБ. И не узнать его вблизи не представлялось возможным.

— Добрый вечер, полковник Юларен, — вежливо поздоровался Таркин, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. — Пока вас не было, я решил побеседовать с коммандером Фаро. Между прочим, она за этот вечер два раза блестяще выполнила свой долг. И делом чести было убедиться, что с ней все в порядке.

— Насколько я вижу, нет никакой нужды ее успокаивать, — заметил мужчина, окидывая обстановку наметанным взглядом. — Коммандер, пройдемте со мной. Сами понимаете, вам предстоит дать показания.

— Вы лично займетесь этим делом, полковник? — в голосе гранд-моффа прозвучало удивление. — Не слишком ли мелко для вас? Убийца мертв, гранд-адмирал — жив. А распутать заказ могли бы и местные органы. Тем более, у них более узкие знания об особенностях преступного мира Эриаду.

— Благодарю за предложение, но Император может не понять, почему на такое покушение не обратила внимание СИБ.

— В таком случае, позвольте предложить вам в помощь коммандера Бек. Она большая специалист и очень хорошо зарекомендовала себя в подобных расследованиях.

— Хорошо, направьте ее в центральное отделение. Работу для нее я в любом случае найду. А теперь простите, но дела не терпят отлагательств. Коммандер Фаро, прошу за мной.

Кэрин легко и даже с некоторым облегчением повиновалась приказу. Юларен внушал ей определенное доверие — во многом из-за своей безукоризненной репутации и весьма лестных отзывов Трауна о профессионализме полковника. В любом случае, возможность в этой ситуации уйти из поля зрения Таркина дорогого стоила. А допрос… Что же, этого следовало ожидать. Но бояться-то нечего. Как ни крути, а она полностью чиста перед лицом закона. Мысленно напомнив себе об этом, Фаро постаралась вернуться к своей обычной маске ледяного спокойствия.

***

Возле заднего выхода из здания больницы их уже ждал транспорт. Не заметить иссиня-черный спидер СИБ, притаившийся среди отстаивающихся «Скорых», было просто невозможно. И, как по волшебству, вокруг него не было ни одной живой души. Шагая вслед за Юлареном, Кэрин с удивлением всматривалась в пустующие кабины. Вопросы один за другим вспыхивали и гасли в ее сознании. Конечно, любопытство — не грех, но лишний раз лезть с расспросами к полковнику не хотелось.

Юларен открыл заднюю дверцу и пропустил Фаро в салон. После, обведя взглядом депо, сел сам и задал водителю курс на центральный офис. Со смутным беспокойством Кэрин наблюдала за тем, как опускаются непрозрачные заглушки, закрывая окна и отделяя кузов от кабины. Но в этом случае природа волнения была вполне понятна — спидер спецслужб мало у кого пробуждал приятные ассоциации.

Полковник откинулся на серую спинку кресла и несколько мгновений просто изучал Фаро. Затем сделал какую-то пометку у себя в датападе и спокойно, почти ласково произнес:

— Пока без протокола. Должен вам сказать, что Траун предупреждал меня о возможности подобной ситуации. Но от этого она не менее затруднительна, и нам следует сразу расставить все точки над «і». В любом случае до конца следствия вам придется посидеть у нас в изоляторе. По факту, у вас весомый мотив, но важнее то, что там вы будете в безопасности.

— Хорошо. Надо — так надо, — в подтверждение своих слов Кэрин кивнула, с трудом сдерживая подступивший к горлу комок. Затем, в порыве внезапной смелости произнесла: — Простите, сэр, могу ли я задать вопрос? Известно ли что-то о состоянии гранд-адмирала?

— Увы, ничем вас успокоить не могу. Он жив, но случай сложный, и медики прогнозов пока не дают. Мои люди дежурят у палаты, так что повторного покушения можно не ждать, — побарабанив пальцами по подлокотнику, полковник перешел на более деловой тон: — А теперь пойдем по протоколу, — с этими словами он активировал встроенную в потолок камеру и диктофон. — Расскажите мне, коммандер, как произошло покушение.

Фаро начала свою исповедь, стремясь вспомнить все детали. Несколько раз полковник прерывал ее, задавая наводящие вопросы или уточняя отдельные моменты.

— Зачем вы взяли с собой бластер?

— Я всегда ношу табельное оружие, сэр. У меня есть разрешение на это.

— Что же, пользоваться им умеете очень хорошо. Киллер мертв. Два ранения в грудь и одно, практически контрольное, — в голову. Впечатляющий результат для слепой стрельбы на рефлексах.

Тут в клатче Кэрин запиликал комлинк. После разрешения Юларена она приняла вызов. Волнение ее заместителя не смогла скрыть даже голосвязь. Быстро отчитавшись, он внезапно запнулся, а затем осторожно спросил о новостях. Фаро покачала головой. «До моего возвращения вы остаетесь за главного. Активных действий без крайней на то необходимости не предпринимать», — приказала она, прежде чем завершить разговор.

— Позвольте взглянуть на ваш комлинк, — Юларен протянул вперед руку ладонью вверх.

Кэрин покорно отдала устройство, и, пользуясь паузой в допросе, прикрыла глаза. Физическая и психологическая усталость все сильнее давала о себе знать. Беспокойный рой мыслей все еще вился в ее сознании, но даже он постепенно стихал, проигрывая неравный бой подступающей дремоте. Но ощущая, что в противном случае скоро уснет, Фаро чуть тряхнула головой и отодвинулась от спинки кресла. Неосмотрительно было бы терять даже этот крайне условный контроль над ситуацией.

Тем более, Юларен в процессе изучения содержимого устройства явно становился все серьезнее и мрачнее. Наконец, отложив комлинк в отсек для вещдоков, он поднял на девушку тяжелый взгляд и спросил с металлом в голосе:

— У кого был доступ к вашему комлинку? Хотя даже не так. Распишите мне весь ваш день. С кем вы виделись, где были, что делали. Постарайтесь вспомнить все. Это крайне важно.

Кэрин без особого труда выполнила этот приказ. Теперь она ясно ощущала, что угрозы Таркина были не простым блефом. Оставалось лишь надеяться на справедливость и проницательность главы СИБ.

— То бишь, вы несколько часов пробыли наедине с капитаном Кохар? — уточняя этот момент, Юларен что-то проверял в своем датападе. — С капитаном Ланой Кохар, состоящей в составе Пятого флота?

— Да, с нею. Мы со времен академии знакомы, и сегодня она помогала мне подготовиться к вечеру. Но уверяю, капитан Кохар моя подруга, и она никогда не сделала бы ничего мне во вред, — с явной уверенностью произнесла Кэрин. Она совершенно не понимала, какой поворот приняло дело, но, в любом случае, искренне верила в непричастность Ланы.

— Крайне наивно с вашей стороны полагать такое. В любом случае, сейчас ваша судьба зависит от ее поведения на допросе, и вы должны это понимать. Да, я знаю всю ситуацию. Но судить будут по фактам и уликам. А в вашем комлинке хватит данных для высшей меры. И в случае, если капитан не сознается в факте их противоестественного попадания туда — доказать их поддельность и вашу непричастность будет крайне сложно.

— Нет… Тут какая-то ошибка… — растерянно прошептала Кэрин. Но она быстро взяла себя в руки и уже чуть более твердо сказала: — Даже если Лана к этому как-то причастна — мне все равно нечего бояться. Повторите ей ваши слова, и она сама расскажет вам все.

— Будем надеяться на это.

Юларен явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут спидер остановился, прибыв в пункт назначения. На выходе из него уже ждал конвой. Кэрин сперва провели в небольшую комнатку, где обнаружился комплект чистой одежды и умывальник. На какое-то время девушку оставили одну, дав ей возможность переодеться и привести себя в порядок. Она постаралась сделать это как можно быстрее — в первую очередь из-за нежелания оставаться в одиночестве перед перспективой скорой встречи с людьми. Ее нервная система уже была напряжена до предела. Остатки сил уходили на то, чтобы не расплакаться прямо перед сотрудниками СИБ.

Все происходящее напоминало какой-то жуткий сон, выход из которого терялся где-то в лабиринтах событий. Разве может вся жизнь так кардинально измениться всего за каких-то несколько часов?

«Может. И еще как», — неумолимо шептал внутренний голос, пробуждая в памяти неоспоримые свидетельства того, что именно так обычно и бывает.

А слезы свой выход все же нашли. Когда плотная дверь камеры закрылась, и к Кэрин пришло полное осознание реальности происходящего, она уже не смогла сдержать их. Рухнув на койку, девушка закрыла лицо руками, и тихо, практически беззвучно расплакалась.


	12. Chapter 12

Вулф Юларен хорошо знал, какое двойное дно имеет вся военная система Империи. На первый взгляд все было прозрачно, честно и контролируемо. Но стоило копнуть чуть глубже — и тебя поглощал уже совершенно иной мир, сотканный из интриг и хрупкого равновесия. По сути, именно его контроль и был главной задачей СИБ. «То, что невозможно уничтожить, следует подчинить», — так гласил один из тактических постулатов, и он не терял своей истинности ни на полях боя, ни в условно мирных ситуациях.

Ведь что бы ты ни делал — люди будут интриговать. Предавать. Стремиться заполучить все больше и больше власти. Император видел в этом всем одновременно развлечение для себя и механизм мотивации для подчиненных.

И Юларен понимал, что Палпатин скорее всего не станет вмешиваться в расследование, ведь для него произошедшее — не более чем новый сюжетный поворот в спектакле. Только вот последствия произошедшего в нем не исчезнут с падением занавеса. Речь шла о судьбах вполне реальных людей. В этом и состояла главная проблема.

К счастью, Траун успел предупредить главу СИБ о том, в какую игру пытаются втянуть коммандера Фаро. Гипотезы чисса на этот счет сбылись практически один в один. Но неужели гранд-адмирал не осознавал, что после неудавшихся попыток вербовки его враг просто пойдет другим путем? Была ли это ошибка в анализе противника или же намеренное бездействие с целью приблизить развязку?

Ответов на эти вопросы Вулф получить пока не мог. Он не сомневался, что Анна Бехтерн, его старая боевая подруга, ныне возглавляющая отделение токсикологии в главной больнице Эриаду-сити, сейчас делает все возможное и невозможное, — но и она не была волшебницей. Состояние Трауна пока оставалось стабильно тяжелым, да и только.

Прохаживаясь по своему кабинету с датападом в руках, Юларен анализировал предоставленную экспертами информацию о яде с дротика. Состав был весьма редок сам по себе, а уж о его влиянии на организм не-людей известно было ровным счетом ничего. И так непростое дело запутывалось еще сильнее.

Полковник отложил сводку в сторону, потер виски и еще раз проверил время. Его взгляд машинально перебежал на комлинк. Устройство пока не издало ни звука, хотя, по расчетам Юларена, его люди уже должны были добраться до отеля, один из номеров которого был оформлен на имя капитана Кохар.

Беспокойство главы СИБ было небезосновательным — от показаний этой девушки зависел дальнейший ход всего дела. И слишком высок был риск того, что ее просто попытаются устранить — в том случае, если Фаро права в безрассудной вере в нее.

Вулф понимал, что Таркин не станет церемониться, и что жизни нескольких людей волнуют его не больше, чем пыль под ногами. Но сам полковник не собирался так просто сдаваться. От исхода расследования расклад тайных сил внутри Империи мог измениться до неузнаваемости. И нельзя, просто нельзя было позволить гранд-моффу захватить еще и контроль над Седьмым флотом. Его Величество либо не замечал, либо намеренно игнорировал факт того, что паутина влияния Таркина расползается все шире и шире, опутывая новые корабли и планеты. Возможно, Палпатину доставляло удовольствие играть с огнем. Но Вулф смотрел на все с точки зрения человека, которого первым призовут к ответственности, если пожар вспыхнет. А в том, что это рано или поздно произойдет, сомнений просто не было.

Комлинк наконец-то ожил, но, взглянув на дисплей, Юларен увидел всего лишь запрос на головызов от коммандера Бек. Приняв его, он опустился в кресло за письменным столом и активировал проектор.

— Здравия желаю, сэр, — с идеальной выправкой отрапортовала Алиша. — Я собрала информацию о преступных группировках Эриаду, члены которых могли иметь отношение к покушению. Мне отослать файл по внутренней связи или явиться лично?

— Не стоит тратить время на визит. Вы нашли какие-то совпадения с уликами?

— Не уверена, сэр. Отравления — визитная карточка членов ГеноХарадан, но это мог быть и свободный охотник за головами.

— В любом случае, версию с группировкой стоит проверить. Мы имеем дело с редким ядом — обычный наемник вряд ли стал бы все настолько усложнять, — менторским тоном произнес Юларен, продолжая сверлить агентку взглядом. — Переоденьтесь и возглавьте группу захвата. Пройдитесь по неблагополучным кварталам, потрясите информаторов — даю вам полную свободу действий, но выйдите на банду. В идеале надлежит арестовать кого-то из ее состава и доставить сюда.

— Слушаюсь. Но позвольте вопрос — не стоит ли попробовать более серьезно допросить коммандера Фаро? Тут и мотив, и улики налицо. И если ее немного дожать — у нас на руках будет чистосердечное признание.

— Вы полностью правы, но коммандером я займусь сам. И нам необходимо больше доказательств, чтобы доказать ее вину. Так что немедленно приступайте к исполнению приказа.

Коммандер Бек, ничем не выразив своих эмоций от отказа, отдала честь и завершила вызов. Юларен, все еще глядя в точку, где секундой назад парила голубоватая голограмма агентки, покачал головой. Хатт побери, и как Таркин сумел заручиться преданностью этой девушки?

Мелькнувший в голове вопрос был практически риторическим. Стеклянный потолок и предрассудки среди высшего состава вооруженных сил сломали не одну карьеру. На этом фоне вполне закономерным становился факт того, что отточенная схема гранд-моффа раз за разом срабатывала с точностью снайперской винтовки. Таркин окружал себя перспективными людьми, которые из-за чего-то не вписывались в общую систему, и продвигал их вверх, точно фигуры по доске, чтобы потом в нужный момент воспользоваться связями.

Номинально у Юларена не было ни одной причины, чтобы не включить коммандера Бек в расследование — тем более, отказ сразу вызвал бы реакцию со стороны ее покровителя. Но он понимал, что весь профессионализм агентки будет направлен отнюдь не на поиски истины. Да и что тут искать, когда первый подозреваемый абсолютно неприкосновенен и прекрасно осознает это? Разве что распутывать дальше линию наемника и пытаться восстановить путь к кому-то из миньонов Таркина. Но главное — уберечь от меча слепой Фемиды коммандера Фаро. Настоящим чудом во всей этой ситуации была твердость и неподкупность девушки. Прискорбно будет, если эти благодетели приведут ее к виселице…

Сигнал комлинка выдернул Вулфа в реальность. Но рапорт, пришедший от группы захвата, его ничуть не обрадовал — Ланы Кохар в отеле не нашлось. Неужели опоздали? Или, быть может, девушка попросту решила воспользоваться свободой и продолжить вечер в каком-то из увеселительных заведений. Надеясь на последнее, Юларен незамедлительно принялся составлять ордер об объявлении девушки в розыск. Но завершить это дело ему не дал вызов с поста на входе в офис. Увидев, кто так настойчиво пытается попасть к нему на аудиенцию, глава СИБ одновременно ощутил удивление и успокоение.

«Изымите у нее личные вещи и проведите в допросную», — приказал он, удаляя с рабочего датапада практически готовый документ.

***

Лежа на койке и до боли в глазах вглядываясь в красноватую решетку ламп, изрезавшую весь потолок, Кэрин пыталась собрать себя воедино. Меддроид ушел несколько минут назад, оставив лишь холодный мятный привкус успокоительного на губах и в горле. Истерика действительно прекратилась — хотя, быть может, и зря. На самом деле эмоции никуда не исчезли. Теперь, не имея возможности выйти вместе со слезами, они безуспешно пытались вырваться из сознания, терзая его изнутри. Вопросы. Сомнения. Воспоминания. Три всадника личного Апокалипсиса Кэрин на этот раз явились к ней все вместе. И ничто из внешнего мира сейчас не могло вырвать ее из плена собственного разума.

Стремясь хоть как-то оградиться от хаоса, творящегося в ее голове, Фаро пыталась сконцентрироваться на дыхании. Вдох на четыре счета. Задержка на семь. Выдох на восемь. Когда-то давно этому алгоритму ее научила Лана. Тогда, в первые ночи в новой Академии, их обеим сложно было уснуть. Преодоление этой совместной проблемы и стало первым шагом к взаимопониманию. А потом было множество ночей, в которые они засыпали, по-прежнему берясь за руки, и множество дней, проведенных вместе без единого расставания.

Неужели она действительно предала?

Эта мысль ранила сильнее всего. Кэрин явственно ощущала, как внутри нее рушится одна из несущих опор. Обломки падали вниз, а их место заполняла зияющая бездна. Это там, на людях, она еще могла поддерживать иллюзию веры, основанной на воспоминаниях, и искать для себя менее травмирующие вероятности. Но время разрушает все. От когда-то хорошо знакомых людей остаются призраки, а от клятв и обетов — пепел. И глупостью было хранить надежду на иное.

Одна. Опять совершенно одна в этой Галактике.

От осознания того, что старый кошмар вновь вернулся и явно собрался стать новой реальностью, хотелось взвыть в голос. Всю свою жизнь Фаро теряла близких, но привыкнуть к этой боли было невозможно. Жизнь раз за разом открывала для Кэрин новые оттенки и полутона букета мучений. Она всегда била подло, из-за спины, в моменты, когда ничего будто бы беды и не предвещало. И каждый раз казалось, что хуже уже быть не может…

Но ровно до следующего удара. Сейчас ее судьба была в руках абсолютно постороннего человека. Может, он и попытается ее спасти. Но ради чего? Даже если она вернется на «Химеру» — это вряд ли будет надолго и по-прежнему. Прошлое отучило Кэрин от напрасных надежд, а служба привила железный реализм. Траун скорее всего умрет, а на нее саму повесят заказ. И тогда все закончится или в застенках СИБ, или, в худшем случае, на залитой солнцем площади, полной праздной публики.

Еще одна косточка на счетах Жизни и Смерти. Абсолютно неважная в реалиях развернувшейся войны. Может, так оно и лучше, чем дальше продолжать бессмысленную борьбу с реальностью…

Осознав, о чем именно она сейчас размышляет с таким спокойствием, Кэрин лишь тихо рассмеялась. Короткие ногти до боли впились в запястье. Уже знакомый демон вырвался из оков и пришел за ее душой. Когда-то она сумела победить его. Но тогда все было совсем иначе. Ее окружали люди, готовые хоть чем-то поддержать. Спасительным огнем сияла цель и вера в будущее. А сейчас… Сейчас вокруг была одна лишь темнота тюремной камеры и ничем не отличающееся от нее сознание.

Когда дверь камеры стала открываться, Кэрин открыла глаза и машинально села на койке. «Неужели так скоро?» — отрывисто мелькнуло в голове. Она уже была готова увидеть в проеме вооруженный конвой с бластерами и приговором наготове. Офицеры действительно обнаружились — двое из них поддерживали под руки рыжеволосую девушку в белой робе. Когда глаза немного привыкли к свету, Фаро с удивлением узнала в ней Лану. Рядом обнаружился Юларен. Он что-то менял в настройках панели на замке камеры.

— Вы оказались правы, — коротко произнес Вулф, завершив свое дело. — Капитан Кохар скоро придет в себя, но пока присмотрите за ней. Если понадобится медицинская помощь — жмите тревожную кнопку.

— Что с ней? — с тревогой спросила Кэрин, глядя, как офицеры укладывают полубессознательную Лану на свободную койку.

— Последствия «сыворотки правды». Так ее показания будут иметь больший вес. Но от побочных эффектов никуда не деться.

— А есть ли какие-то новости о…

Юларен покачал головой:

— Увы, пока ничего. Я постараюсь держать вас в курсе. Напоследок запомните — без меня из этой камеры ни ногой, кто бы что ни говорил. Вы меня поняли?

Фаро кивнула, сглатывая подступивший к горлу комок. Дверь вновь закрылась, отрезая камеру от внешнего мира. Кэрин в два шага преодолела все расстояние и опустилась на пол рядом с койкой Ланы. Тут, в холодном свете ламп, та выглядела немногим лучше покойницы. Осторожно убрав с лица подруги разметавшиеся пряди волос, девушка прикоснулась пальцами к ее шее. Ровная пульсация крови несколько успокоила ее — что бы там ни было, а угрозы жизни нет.

Лана поморщилась и приоткрыла глаза. Ее ладонь в тот же миг накрыла запястье Кэрин.

— Кара… — прошептала она, крепче сжимая пальцы.

— Тише, лежи спокойно. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Я ничего не знала. Гуард сказал, что это приказ от СИБ…

— Юларен мне все уже объяснил.

— Он так в меня на допросе вцепился… Не пришла бы сама — убил бы, наверное…

Слыша, с каким трудом Лане удается говорить, Кэрин приложила палец к губам и отошла за водой. Все же, это была камера предварительного заключения, и условия тут были чуть лучше, чем в карцерах.

Вернувшись, Фаро осторожно запустила руку под ее шею, помогая приподнять голову. Непривычно и даже отчасти страшно было видеть подругу в таком жутком состоянии. Несмотря на всю аккуратность, Лана все же закашлялась, расплескав часть содержимого стакана.

— Вода…

— Еще налить? — Кэрин тотчас попыталась встать, но подруга удержала ее.

— Везде вода… Ты разве не видишь ее?

— Тут абсолютно сухо. А ты бредишь. Это пройдет.

Несмотря на все попытки самоконтроля, голос Фаро дрожал. Это был их кошмар, разделенный на двоих. Последствия сдачи нормативов по плаванью в Академии, во время которых Лана чуть было не утонула от внезапной судороги, а Кэрин бросилась за ней даже без спасательного круга. Тогда их обеих спасли, но определенный страх, как оказалось, остался.

И Фаро страшно было представить, что сейчас ощущает подруга. Она была близко физически, но очень далеко ментально. И, несмотря на все желание хоть как-то помочь, Кэрин понимала, что практически бессильна. Устроившись рядом на койке и крепко прижимая Лану к себе, девушка пыталась отвлечь ее разговором.

Впереди их ждала бесконечно долгая ночь…

***

Ночь в Эриаду-сити пахла смогом и ароматическим дымом. После долгого перерыва Алиша Бек вышла на охоту в практически родных местах. Именно в этом городе, а не в классах Академии, она когда-то давно действительно научилась своему делу. И, освежив информацию по сводкам информаторов, агентка чувствовала себя абсолютно уверенно.

Длинный плащ из темно-синего бархата полностью скрыл под собой мундир СИБ, а кокетливо сдвинутая шляпка не давала и шанса на то, что кто-то узнает ее по имплантату. Вместе с тем плотная ткань никак не мешала работе механического глаза. Оставив штурмовиков в спидере, замаскированном под грузовой фургон, она методично обходила бар за баром.

Для коммандера Бек делом чести было выполнить приказы, выпавшие ей на эту ночь.

Она не была ни глупой, ни наивной, а потому сразу поняла, какую цель преследовал Юларен, отправляя ее на разведку. Убрать на время из эпицентра событий, развязав тем самым руки себе. Что же, пусть так. В офисе все равно оставались верные люди. О том, что капитан Кохар сама явилась на исповедь, Алиша узнала практически в ту же минуту, и тут же передала информацию Таркину. Тот был явно недоволен складывающейся ситуацией, но еще держал себя в руках:

— Адмирал Гуард, судя по ориентировке, второй час отдыхает в «Империале». Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы он хорошо выспался.

— Будет исполнено, сэр, — спокойно ответила Бек, прекрасно понимая истинный смысл приказа.

И вся ее прогулка по казино и притонам была не более чем стандартным приемом для отведения лишних подозрений. Наконец-то достигнув своей истинной цели, Алиша быстро нашла адмирала. Не потрудившись даже сменить форму на штатское, тот пил у одного из пилонов, во все глаза глядя на танцующую рутианку, чье тело прикрывала одна только полупрозрачная шаль. Дождавшись кульминации номера, Бек на краткий миг провела рукой над бокалом. Капсула, упав в алкоголь, мгновенно растворилась там.

Через несколько минут Гуард в один глоток осушил остаток виски и заказал новую стопку. Теперь у адмирала не было шансов дожить до рассвета. А Алиша, довольная проделанной работой, направилась в хорошо известный ей притон. Ночные бабочки исправно докладывали теневой ветви СИБ о своих особенных клиентах. Члены ГеноХарадан исключением не были. Когда-то практически легендарная организация утратила свое могущество столетия назад и сейчас являлась одной из многих банд с богатым прошлым и бедным настоящим. Предоставленная информация оказалась истинной, а арест прошел без малейших проблем — тому отлично поспособствовало глубокое опьянение наемника.

Допрос начался в четыре двадцать ночи. С видом художника, раскладывающего кисти перед работой, Бек перебирала свой арсенал орудий дознания. В отполированных до блеска инструментах отражалась обнаженная фигура пленника, уже приведенного меддроидом во вменяемое состояние. Поигрывая ампутационным ножом, Алиша медленно подошла к родианцу. Она внимательно рассмотрела кисть гуманоида, будто продумывая, как именно будет ее ампутировать, а затем неожиданно активировала голопроектор.

— Посмотрите внимательно на досье, — ледяным голосом приказала Бек. — Эта девушка контактировала с кем-то из вашей группировки?


	13. Chapter 13

В аналитическом отделе СИБ царили приятная тишина и спокойствие. Причина тому была проста — тут трудились преимущественно не люди, в дроиды. Обычно Юларен доверял работу с важными уликами хорошо зарекомендовавшим себя офицерам, признавая, что человеческий разум порой может справиться с задачей куда лучше сложной системы микросхем, но в нынешней ситуации неподкупная объективность машин была просто необходимой. Так что, устроившись за свободным столом и на всякий случай держа руку на комлинке, Вуллф невидящим взглядом наблюдал за действиями металлических манипуляторов SP-7.

Да уж, думал ли он когда-то, что даже в собственном офисе надо будет опасаться предателей и тщательно взвешивать каждое слово? Перестраховки, подозрительность, осторожность — когда же все это стало необходимо не только при врагах, но и при подчиненных? И ведь еще несколько лет назад все это требовалось лишь в полях и допросных. А теперь даже лучший агент мог оказаться если не крысой, то частью чьей-то интриги.

Доверие. Роскошь, которая становится все дороже и опаснее. Слабость из лучших побуждений. Вещь, способная уничтожить тебя изнутри. И все же, порой оно оправдывает себя — притом иногда в наименее ожидаемых случаях.

_Я расскажу вам все! Поверьте, она ни в чем не виновата!_

Из полупрозрачной дымки дремоты перед полковником вновь представала фигура капитана Кохар. Взволнованная, испуганная, с огнями бешеной решимости в глазах и пылающими щеками…

_Адмирал приказал мне вставить это в ее комлинк. А после сказал, что Таркин будет доволен. Прошу, взгляните, наверняка тут какой-то компромат…_

Черный диск датакарты, зажатый в подрагивающих пальцах с совершенно неуставным маникюром. И сбивчивый рассказ, повторенный уже для протокола под «сывороткой правды». Исповедь, которая дала шанс, что справедливость отстоять все же удастся.

— Сэр, анализ закончен.

Механический голос дроида выдернул Юларена в реальность. Тряхнув головой и потерев пальцами правый висок, он ответил:

— Подробный отчет отправите мне на датапад. Озвучьте только краткую сводку.

— К сожалению, заложенный в накопитель алгоритм восстановлению практически не подлежит. Удалось выявить лишь что он там был, а перенесение информации на сторонний носитель автоматически запускало самоуничтожение.

— С этим возможно хоть что-то сделать?

—Я могу применить более сложные методы, но это займет много времени. И шанс на успех составляет около одной десятой процента.

Полковник приказал сделать все, что хотя бы теоретически могло помочь. Но вместе с тем он уже понимал, что улика, на которую возлагалось столько надежд, оказалась просто бесполезным куском пластика с домертва выжженной начинкой. Да уж, Таркин хорошо подстраховался. Оставалось лишь верить, что высланный отряд все же отыщет адмирала Гуарда и сумеет в целости и сохранности доставить его на допрос. Если, конечно, тот еще жив.

К сожалению, мрачное предчувствие Юларена вскоре оправдалось. В одном из элитных борделей обнаружили остывающий труп наставника капитана Кохар. Тонкая нить, ведущая к истине, оборвалась. Дослушав рапорт, Вуллф встал из-за своего стола, прошелся по кабинету и резко перечеркнул фотографию адмирала, выведенную на голографический экран. Такой же крест немногим раньше разрезал и изображение датакарты, светящееся чуть ниже.

Застыв перед панелью, на которой были схематически изображены все материалы дела, полковник перебирал в голове возможные варианты дальнейших действий. Полумедитативное состояние полной сосредоточенности на фактах на этот раз помогало мало, так что сигнал внутренней связи не огорчил мужчину.

Переведя взгляд на мигающий дисплей, он увидел запрос на аудиенцию от коммандера Бек. С долей удивления Вуллф опустил указательный палец на кнопку согласия. Затем на всякий случай проверил журнал вызовов, все равно не найдя там никаких следов отчета Алиши об успехе на разведке.

Но долго размышлять над этой странностью ему не пришлось — двери разъехались и в кабинет вошла сама агентка. Девушка не выглядела уставшей. Даже напротив — казалось, что предыдущую ночь она провела не в поле, а в собственной кровати. После формального приветствия Юларен сразу приступил к делу:

— Вам удалось выйти на след группировки?

— Более того, — слегка улыбнувшись, Алиша подтвердила свои слова кивком. — Я захватила ее члена и уже провела допрос.

— Почему в таком случае вы не дали промежуточный рапорт?

— Виновата, сэр, — лицо Бек озарило удивление, быстро перешедшее в глубокое раскаяние. — За годы работы на Таркина я немного забыла порядок осуществления отдельных формальностей…

Глядя на этот проникновенный спектакль, Юларен усилием воли сдерживал поднимающийся внутри гнев. Ни в какие случайности он не верил. Но и повода для сурового взыскания тут не было. Пришлось ограничиться лишь предупреждением, и никакая строгость тона не могла отменить безвредность этого выговора:

— Потрудитесь вспомнить протокол и впредь строго следовать ему. И пока вы работаете под моим непосредственным руководством — забудьте даже слово «самодеятельность». Все должно согласовываться и подлежать отчетности.

— Разумеется, сэр. Такого больше не повторится. Быть может, результаты смогут отчасти загладить мою провину?

Видя, что саму Алишу все явно устраивает, Вуллф уже понимал, что его открывшиеся факты совершенно не обрадуют. Вся эта игра в рассеянность явно была направлена именно на то, чтобы никто не помешал провести допрос так, как-то было необходимо самой Бек. Оставалось лишь гадать, насколько теперь все усложнится.

— Что же, тогда изложите мне самое важное. Насколько я понимаю, полная запись уже в архиве?

— Само собой. Итак, касательно фактов. Во-первых, в архиве я нашла информацию о том, что у коммандера Фаро в прошлом был контакт с одной из ветвей ГеноХарадан. Довольно банальная история о контрабанде ядовитых растений. Вполне вероятно, что в дело вошла не вся информация, и у нее остались каналы связи. А во-вторых, допрашиваемый подтвердил, что она и была заказчицей. При этом мне не пришлось даже применять орудия дознания.

— Вижу, что вы действительно хорошо потрудились, коммандер, — сохраняя непроницаемое лицо, произнес Юларен. — Можете быть свободны. Идите пока в комнату отдыха, поспите, сколько удастся. Как появится работа — я вас наберу.

Вежливо попрощавшись, агентка покинула кабинет. Оказавшись наедине с собой, полковник первым делом ознакомился с записью допроса. Вуллф был достаточно умен, чтобы оценить, как ловко сыграла с фактами коммандер Бек. Под благовидным предлогом она подала допрашиваемому нужную информацию, а затем легким психологическим давлением заставила воспользоваться нею так, чтобы показания идеально легли в дело — и главное, что при этом все оставалось в рамках формального протокола.

Нервы Юларена были напряжены, а настроение продолжало покоиться где-то на дне пропасти. Эта игра фактами окончательно убедила его в том, что Таркин готовился как никогда серьезно и основательно. А мастерству Алиши действительно надо было отдать должное — теперь узел еще плотнее затянулся вокруг шеи Кэрин. Но кто сказал, что его невозможно вновь ослабить?

Потерев руками виски, Вулф вновь активировал голопанель и стал рассматривать голубоватые рамки с фактами, данными и изображениями. Ему позарез было нужно найти еще хоть что-то. Малейшая зацепка, какая-то деталь, выбивающаяся из общего фона — что угодно, способное дать почву для продолжения расследования.

Комлинк коммандера Фаро, помимо короткой переписки с наемником, содержал в себе и след банковского платежа на неустановленный счет. Вчерашний день в сводке и без этого крайне выбивался из не менявшегося годами алгоритма расходов, так что систему не удивил еще один перевод. И даже сумма аванса не казалась такой уж огромной рядом с расходами на дизайнерское платье и аксессуары к нему.

Тут, куда не посмотри — совершенно глухой угол. Все выглядит абсолютно правдоподобно. Значит, придется зайти с другой стороны. Подтянув ближе к себе датапад, полковник развернул досье на Вержета Коупла, убитого наемника. Выходец из провинции Эриаду, студент последнего курса химического факультета, приводов не имел, ни в чем противозаконном замечен не был. В социальных сетях выражал преимущественно ксенофобные взгляды — как, впрочем, и большая часть его окружения. Но между словами и делом в таком случае чаще всего лежит пропасть. Стоило понять, как минимум, что его туда толкнуло. Тем более, при этом вполне может всплыть имя реального заказчика.

Взглянув на часы, Юларен приказал коммандеру Бек и еще нескольким агентам отправиться в университет и допросить всех, кто знал погибшего. Особенно потрясти преподавательский состав и однокурсников, но сдерживаясь в методах.

Скорее всего, ничего принципиально важного эта процедура не откроет, но для протокола попробовать надо. Да и сослать куда подальше Алишу никогда лишним не будет. А пока, повторно изучив запись допроса, Вуллф решил лично нанести визит задержанному. Посмотрим, не удастся ли заставить эту птичку запеть иначе.

***

На этот раз Юларен решил провести допрос не в пыточной, а в одном из переговорных кабинетов. Учитывая, что коммандер Бек не так давно использовала личину «плохого» следователя, то противоположный подход мог оказаться крайне эффективным.

Разместившись за массивным письменным столом, на котором аккуратными стопками лежали папки и прочие декоративные элементы, Вуллф отточенным движением руки повернул выключенный плафон настольной лампы так, чтобы при нажатии на кнопку свет бил в лицо собеседнику. Учитывая чувствительность фасеточных глаз родианцев, такой источник дискомфорта сможет ускорить беседу в случае проблем с разговорчивостью допрашиваемого.

— Введите подозреваемого, — коротко приказал Юларен, убедившись, что все готово.

Приземистый офицер в сопровождении двух штурмовиков завел в помещение высокого зеленокожего гуманоида, передние конечности которого были скованы наручниками. Усадив его на стул, намертво привинченный к полу, и пристегнув свисающую цепь к одной из ножек, конвой покинул кабинет.

— Ваше имя? — Спокойным, мягким тоном спросил Вуллф, продолжая внимательно следить за эмоциями родианца.

— Лекк Базак. Начальник, так меня уже допрашивала ваша дамочка!

— Мне необходимо просто уточнить несколько моментов. Не волнуйтесь, много времени это не займет, а за сотрудничество со следствием вас переведут из соучастников в свидетели. Итак, известно ли вам что-то про некоего Вержета Коупла?

— Само собой! Он нам уже три года как яды доставал. А в последнее время и за дела браться стал.

— У вас есть предположения, почему он сменил род деятельности?

— Ему бабки позарез нужны были. Говорил, что в универе ценник на защиту заломили, да и подружка его родила недавно, так что он на мели был. Вот и хватался за все, что под руку подвернется.

— Его последний заказ пришел со стороны?

— Ну да! Я ж вашей агентке уже рассказывал все… Коупл сам себе где-то это дельце нашел. Но процент нам в бюджет кинул, как полагается. Хвастал еще, что крупная рыбка попалась, и что заказчицу он вычислил, а значит, стрясти с нее больше сможет. И именем ее обмолвился, с вашим досье полностью совпало.

От внимания Юларена не ускользнуло, как Лекк ускорил темп речи, когда ушел с твердой почвы правды в трясину лжи. Для вида сделав пометку в датападе, полковник задал следующий вопрос, тем самым забрасывая удочку с крючком:

— Он не говорил, как именно узнал, кто к нему обратился?

— Так по номеру комлинка! Пробить его — как два пальца, если речь не о большой шишке идет.

«Или не о военной» — с легким удовлетворением подумал Вуллф. Наконец-то он вышел на шов. Осталось только осторожно поддеть белые нитки, при этом не дав допрашиваемому лишнего повода для беспокойства.

— Вы знаете, где Коупл хранил свое рабочее оборудование?

— Ясен пень, что нигде! Кто ж на себя такой компромат держать будет. Он осторожный был — и комлинки, и счета как перчатки менял. Порой даже по нескольку раз за дело. Так что ничего вы у него не найдете.

Это усложняло дело, но Вуллф не спешил полностью сбрасывать идею поиска таких улик со счетов. В период финансовых трудностей Коупл вполне мог отойти от своей параноидальной доктрины. Если предположить, что его оборудование действительно было способно взломать имперские базы, то стоило оно крайне солидных денег, и его отсутствие сразу добавит вопросов к правдивости показаний родианца. Да и в любом случае, обыск лишним никогда не бывает.

— А что вы знаете о его спутнице? Имя, внешность, адрес?

— Кли зовут, официанточкой работает в «Вертящемся вимоке». Маленькая, светленькая — да вы лучше там и спросите, наверняка или она, или кто из ее подруг найдется.

Дальнейший разговор был короток и не принес никакой важной информации. Распрощавшись с Лекком, Юларен вскоре вновь вернулся в тот же кабинет уже для беседы с Клиссой Бэлл. В это же время оперативная группа с разрешения хозяйки осматривала ее съемную квартиру на одном из нижних уровней.

Сейчас допрос скорее напоминал исповедь. То ли факт того, что ее сын находился в соседней комнате под присмотром дроида, то ли подсознательный страх перед авторитетом и силой быстро развязали девушке язык. Только вот ничего дельного Клисса не рассказала. Выяснилось, что она даже не подозревала о подпольной деятельности своего любовника. Сообщение о его смерти вызвало у нее настоящую истерику, равно как и факт того, что его тело в ближайшее время забрать не удастся. Вуллф вскоре отпустил женщину домой. Опыт и интуиция подсказывали, что она действительно ничего не знает. Соответственно, пытаться вытрясти из нее что-то просто бессмысленно.

Ничем не обрадовали и результаты обыска. Квартиру разобрали чуть ли не по винтику, при этом ничего противозаконного не обнаружив. Только на подоконниках между безвредными комнатными цветами были найдены ядовитые растения, но это не тянуло даже на штраф.

В информации из университета тоже не нашлось никаких зацепок. Держался особняком, учился на повышенную стипендию, подрабатывал в лаборатории, принимал участие в субботниках и массовых мероприятиях… Фактов было много — всплыл даже факт романа с молоденькой преподавательницей на первом курсе, но вот толку от них не было никакого.

В третий раз перечитав все досье, Юларен опустился в свое кресло и серьезно задумался. Нити рвались одна за одной, все глубже заводя дело в тупик. На заре карьеры Вуллф часто сравнивал свою работу с шахматами. Но с каждым годом он все больше убеждался, что расследования походят скорее на саббак. Уж очень серьезную роль в них порой играла фортуна. И сейчас мало того, что противник играл краплеными картами, так еще и на руках не было ничего сильного. А без серьезных, неопровержимых улик, свидетельствующих о невиновности коммандера Фаро даже мысль о том, что ее удастся оправдать, казалась попросту глупой.

На экране датапада замигал запрос на головызов. Как оказалось, Таркин желал лично осведомится о том, как продвигается дело и не нужна ли помощь с его стороны. Но за вежливыми, чеканными фразами легко угадывался иной смысл.

Гранд-мофф явно понимал, что его ловушка уже сработала, и что полковник просто пытается тянуть время. К заверению, что суд Эриаду будет готов собраться в полном составе в любое время дня и ночи, приплеталось удивление тому, что дело до сих пор не закрыто.

С трудом отговорившись формальными фразами и завершив вызов, Вуллф вызвал трансляцию из камеры №57. Сперва Юларен ощутил острый укол беспокойства, заметив, что одна из коек пуста. Но оно ушло спустя мгновение — обе девушки просто лежали в обнимку, практически друг на друге. Рука машинально потянулась к перечеркнутой иконке громкоговорителя, включая звук. Диалог казался совершенно бессмысленным, пока полковник не догадался, что заключенные просто развеивают скуку игрой в слова.

— СИД.

— Дисраптор.

— Рилот.

— Сдаюсь. Или вариант «твои бездонные глаза» принимается?

Кэрин тихо рассмеялась, а Лана склонилась еще ближе и что-то зашептала на ухо. Рыжие пряди спали вперед, огненной стеной перекрывая обзор камеры, так что в том, чем на самом деле заняты девушки в эту минуту, Юларен уверен не был. Хотя наиболее вероятным вариантом был совершенно не разговор. Ну и пусть. Все лучше, чем лишние психологические проблемы от пребывания в камере. А так для них все должно было пройти довольно мягко и без вреда дальнейшей трудоспособности. Но какой в этом смысл, если теперь эти девушки скорее всего так же рука об руку отправятся на расстрел?

До странного жутко было ощущать неспособность отстоять справедливость в рамках заточенной системы. Если все доходит уже до того, что даже те, кто отдал свою жизнь защите Родины не защищены от фабрикаций — то что тогда творится на отдаленных планетах, реального контроля над которыми у Центра ничтожно мало?

Невеселые размышления полковника вновь прервал звуковой сигнал. Увидев на дисплее комлинка, что вызов идет из госпиталя, Вуллф в ту же секунду принял его. От этих новостей зависел не только исход дела. Последствия в любом случае будут более глобальными — вопрос лишь в том, в чью сторону повернется удача на этот раз.

— Полковник Юларен на связи, — коротко произнес он, буравя взглядом непроницаемое лицо девушки в белом халате.

— Сэр, доктор просила сообщить вам, что состояние гранд-адмирала Трауна улучшилось. Он пришел в себя и желает как можно скорее вас увидеть.

— Благодарю. Передайте, что я уже вылетаю.

Через тридцать минут прозрачная капсула лифта поднимала Вуллфа в отделение токсикологии. Путь к цели пролегал через целую полосу препятствий. Дежурный дроид, не обратив никакого внимания на планку, выдал ему одноразовый халат и бахилы, ввел в журнал паспортные данные и лишь после этого пропустил дальше. На полпути к палате Юларена перехватила доктор Бехтерн. Отведя его в пустующую ординаторскую, женщина пошла с места в карьер:

— Прошу, обойдись без лишних потрясений. Мы и так не очень понимаем, как протекает процесс лечения…

— Все так плохо?

— Нет. Но на моей памяти это первый пациент, который меньше чем через сутки после столь тяжелого отравления утверждает, что здоров и делать ему у нас нечего. И вот упаси космос тебя усугубить это состояние какими-то фактами!

Вулф, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, пообещал своей старой подруге, что будет предельно осторожен. Конечно, это было ложью. Чем скорее Траун сможет включиться в дело — тем лучше. И тут уж не до перестраховок — на кону стоят жизни людей. Отказавшись от предложенного кафа, Юларен продолжил свой путь по сверкающему чистотой коридору.

Два офицера СИБ, расположившиеся на стульях у входа в палату, мигом вскочили со своих мест и вытянулись по струнке смирно, стоило им завидеть приближение начальства. Для профформы показав свои документы, полковник вошел внутрь помещения.

Траун действительно выглядел вполне бордо. Полусидя на кровати в окружении нескольких приборов жутковатого вида, он изучал что-то в датападе с эмблемой госпиталя на задней крышке. На его левой руке все еще были закреплены датчики, показания с которых отображались на одном из мониторов. После краткого приветствия и вопроса о том, защищена ли палата от прослушки, чисс перешел сразу к делу:

— Итак, судя по новостям, все приобрело достаточно сложный оборот.

— Вы даже не представляете, насколько, — тяжело вздохнул Юларен, опускаясь на стул и начиная подробный рассказ. Он не упустил ни одного нюанса, так как понимал, что свежий взгляд со стороны может оказаться спасительным. — …сами видите, что ваша старпом уже обеими ногами на эшафоте. И даже если вы встанете на ее защиту, это мало чем поможет. Все подстроено очень тонко, не подкопаешься. А признание капитана Кохар на суде могут представить как попытку выгородить подругу. Как бы это не было прискорбно, но тут, возможно, как раз тот случай, когда разумнее будет пожертвовать офицером, чтобы в будущем выиграть партию.

Гранд-адмирал выслушал все внимательно, но без каких-либо видимых следов беспокойства. После того, как перед ним были разложены все факты, чисс на пару секунд задумался, а затем спросил:

— Вы видели отчет о битве у Лотала? Скажите, полковник, много ли людей во флоте смогли бы в подобной ситуации добиться такой победы?

— Не спорю, коммандер действительно проявила себя с лучшей стороны. Но на то, чтобы попробовать вытащить ее из этого переплета, уйдет масса ресурсов. И не факт, что даже задействовав все связи, мы добьемся успеха.

— Если один выход заблокирован — стоит поискать другой, — с тенью улыбки парировал Траун. — Подайте мне, пожалуйста, формальный бланк и ручку. Я хочу вам кое в чем чистосердечно сознаться…


	14. Chapter 14

Тюремная камера сама по себе выступала великолепным орудием дознания. Тут, в полной изоляции от окружающего мира, куда громче слышны были внутренние голоса и тихая вибрация напряженных нервов. Все было рассчитано на то, чтобы гранично расшатать психику подозреваемого еще до допроса. Или, в ином случае — просто сломать заключенного. Укротить. Убедить в ирреальности мира за пределами бронированных стен из темного металла.

Первым в камере отказывало ощущение времени. Какими бы отточенными ни были биоритмы, тут, в непривычной обстановке, они сбивались в два счета. И никто уже не понимал, прошли часы, дни или недели… А на задворках сознания все настойчивее звучала мысль о том, что их тут просто забыли.

Также эта темная комнатка три на четыре метра была идеальным местом для изучения собственной души. Но взгляд на свое оголенное естество оказывался невыносимо-откровенным. Тут не было тряпья суеты, которой можно было задрапировать рубцующиеся раны. Не было и ширм из приличий. И даже маски начинали давать сбои — просто за ненадобностью

И Кэрин, и Лана находились в схожем состоянии. Худшая фаза — страх, постепенно уходила в прошлое. А на ее место отравленным туманом проникали смиренность и безразличие к будущему. Все равно от них ничего не зависит. Какой тогда смысл волноваться?

Да и смерть — неизбежна. А для военного ее холодная рука на плече — вполне привычный элемент мундира, ведь карьера офицера в принципе представляет собой неостанавливающееся танго на краю пропасти. Танец, жуткая красота которого рано или поздно оборвется падением в костлявые объятия вечности. Глупо, просто глупо бояться закономерного конца пути.

Кэрин изо всех сил пыталась убедить себя в этом. В конце концов, сейчас у нее есть еще отрезок времени до финала. Да, обидно будет погибнуть от рук своих же коллег. Хуже только осознавать, что эта участь уготовлена еще и для самого близкого человека. И что никакой вины нет…

«Разве?» — удушливо шептал собственный голос где-то в лабиринте сознания. — «Ты ведь не смогла спасти своего командира. Так прими наказание с достоинством».

Терзания, заходящие на подобный виток, обычно прерывались Ланой. Она будто инстинктивно чувствовала, когда тишину жизненно необходимо разбить. Чем угодно — хоть воспоминанием, хоть лаской, хоть очередной порцией неизменно черного юмора. Табу было лишь на ложных надеждах с фальшивым привкусом оптимизма.

В конце концов, им остается лишь одно — уйти спокойно и с достоинством, как и подобает офицерам, оказавшимся в плену у врага. Нет уж, ни один из прихвостней Таркина не станет свидетелем слез и мольб о пощаде.

И, когда спустя целую вечность в камеру пришли штурмовики, они не встретили никакой непокорности. Приказ Юларена не покидать изолятор без него мелькнул в сознании Фаро смутной тенью. Но бессмысленно даже начинать спор с безликими конвойными. Все равно уведут — лучше уж повиноваться.

По безлюдному лабиринту офиса СИБ вся процессия прошла в тишине, нарушаемой лишь стуком набоек и редким эхом передач в комлинках. Никто не объяснил, куда и зачем их ведут. Догадки же на этот счет отличались предсказуемой мрачностью.

За серой дверью, завершавшей тупиковый коридор, их могла ждать сама смерть. Импульс к действию пришел к девушкам практически одновременно. И, после секундного обмен взглядами, они уже слились в поцелуе. Какое теперь дело до репутации и приличий!

Штурмовики среагировали быстро, но на удивление мягко. Их просто растащили на расстояние в пару шагов. Ни тока по наручникам, ни парализующих выстрелов…

«Наверное, в инструкциях такие случаи не предусмотрены» — спонтанно мелькнуло в голове у Кэрин сквозь едва ощутимую дымку сладкого дурмана.

А железная дверь тем временем разъехалась. Неизвестность поглотила Лану. Затем, спустя пару мгновений, саму Фаро тоже ввели в комнату. Она ожидала увидеть там что угодно — вплоть до бластерной винтовки, нацеленной в голову, и раскаленной печи для кремации. Но реальность оказалась невероятнее всех догадок.

— Добрый день, коммандер, — с легкой улыбкой произнес Траун, жестом указывая на единственное свободное место за круглым столом. — Присаживайтесь, нам предстоит долгий разговор.

Кэрин с радостью повиновалась приказу. Кто знает, сколько еще потрясений ее ждет в ближайшей перспективе? Лучше обезопасить себя и встретить их не на ногах. Подумать только — он действительно жив…

Опустившись на стул, девушка машинально попыталась пригладить рукой волосы. В один миг к ней вернулось осознание того, что ее внешний вид сейчас оставляет желать лучшего. Мысль была странной в своей приземленности, но она стала своеобразным рубежом. Она безапелляционно заявила — жизнь вернулась, и в нее надо вникнуть как можно скорее.

Первым в разговор вступил Юларен. Чеканная строгость его голоса надежно скрыла все эмоции:

— Итак, для начала нужно исполнить несколько формальностей. Вопросы — после них. Сообщаю вам, что дело закрыто в связи с отсутствием состава преступления. Все обвинения с вас сняты. Свои вещи вы сможете получить после того, как подпишете протоколы.

Полковник выложил из папки два бланка и ручки. Бегло проглядев текст, в котором шла речь об отсутствии претензий к СИБ, Кэрин поставила росчерк под чертой. Лана завершила выводить красивую анаграмму парой секунд позже.

— Можно переходить к части с вопросами? — довольно резко поинтересовалась Кохар, передавая свой лист флимсипласта.

— Погодите, — одернул ее Вуллф. — Коммандер Фаро, уведомляю, что вы имеете право подать заявление на гранд-адмирала в связи с хищением личных средств, незаконным использованием ваших данных и злоупотреблением служебным положением. Если вы хотите сделать это…

— Нет, — с трудом переваривая факты, произнесла Кэрин. — Я хочу только одного — понять, что произошло и чем нам грозят результаты этого.

— Все очень просто, — буднично отозвался Траун, будто речь шла о сущих пустяках. — По традиции своего народа я решил уйти из жизни на пике славы, для чего и заказал киллера. Чтобы замести следы — воспользовался вашим счетом. Но смерть не пришла из-за оперативно оказанной медицинской помощи. А так как самоубийства в Империи не относятся к разряду преступлений — то и в продолжении дела нет никакого смысла, о чем я в письменном виде и уведомил полковника, как только пришел в себя.

Лана с нескрываемым удивлением посмотрела сперва на Юларена, а затем на Кэрин. В ее глазах читался немой вопрос: «Какой там на Эриаду номер вызова психиатрической бригады?», отчасти прикрытый вуалью шока и восхищения.

Ложь или правда? Вот в чем состоял главный вопрос. Но задавать его вслух было бы просто глупо. Не то место и время для этого. Особенно если Траун действительно ведет ивою игру. Истина в первую очередь в том, что он на их стороне. А значит — лучше ему не мешать.

Чисс тем временем продолжил вгонять окружающих в недоумение. Тема сменилась резко и внезапно:

— Коммандер Кохар, у меня для вас деловое предложение. Огневой офицер «Химеры» давно уведомила меня о своем желании уйти в отставку. На ее место нужен надежный человек. Вы более чем подходите. Согласны?

Кэрин сквозь ткань робы ощутила на бедре прохладную ладонь Ланы. Осторожно, стараясь почти не шевелить рукой, она накрыла ее пальцы своими и чуть сжала. При этом она сама с трудом сдерживала улыбку, так и стремящуюся вспыхнуть на лице.

— Что же… — чуть неуверенно протянула Лана. — Предварительно — да. Но нужно будет обсудить ряд деталей.

— Само собой. Уверен, мы придем к консенсусу. Можете расспросить коммандера Фаро об особенностях службы. Думаю, она с радостью ответит на ваши вопросы. А все нюансы касаемо перевода я возьму на себя. Все будет оформлено в кратчайшие сроки. Седьмой флот пора вновь пустить в дело… Полковник, у вас есть еще какие-то вопросы, или мы все можем покинуть ваш гостеприимный офис?

— Можете быть свободны. И, мой вам совет, как можно скорее исчезните с Эриаду.

Разумеется, никто не стал задерживаться на столь негостеприимной планете. К радости девушек, среди изъятых СИБ вещей были их мундиры, и вновь облачаться в платья не пришлось. Быстро переодевшись в отведенной для этого комнате и немного приведя в порядок волосы, обе ощутили себя лучше.

И тем сильнее внутри разгоралась радость от факта, что их давняя мечта — служба вместе — наконец-то сбылась. И что расставаться не придется. А нюансы… Что же, без них никогда не обходится. Но одно Кэрин знала точно — под началом Трауна Лана точно будет недосягаема для мести со стороны Таркина. И, как бы там ни обстояли дела с мотивами чисса, в данный момент это лучший из возможных вариантов.

***

Экипаж «Химеры» встретил вернувшееся руководство с нескрываемой радостью. Но, проходя между четкими квадратами солдат и офицеров, застывших в боевом построении, коммандер Фаро практически не замечала реального мира вокруг нее. Она должна была быть счастлива от того, что все закончилось именно так. Но сейчас это чувство скользило по самой периферии сознания, существуя лишь формально.

Ведь как только первоначальная пена эмоций улеглась, над поверхностью показались острые иглы неприятных вопросов и домыслов. В первые сутки Кэрин списывала свое состояние на усталость и последствия нервных потрясений. К тому же, вернувшись к исполнению привычных обязанностей, она все меньше обращала внимание на свое внутреннее состояние. И лишь по вечерам к ней возвращался весь вихрь мыслей.

Как девушка ни старалась, но покушение никак не желало идти у нее из головы. Концентрация неправильных, нелогичных факторов в произошедшем просто зашкаливала. Возможно, если бы речь шла не о гранд-адмирале, то она бы и поверила в жестокую случайность. Но не он ли раз за разом доказывал свою феноменальную способность предвидеть ходы противника? Так почему же сейчас она не сработала?

Конечно, проще всего было бы сходить к Трауну и поговорить с ним. Но если ее худшие теории верны — то может ли она вообще ему доверять?

Это состояние не ушло от внимания Ланы. К тому же, ее тоже беспокоил вопрос реальном положении вещей. На третий вечер она пришла в каюту к Кэрин со стойким намерением все обсудить. Та, отложив в ящик какую-то книжицу в зеленой обложке, с большим рвением вступила в диалог. Беседа длилась долго, но никакой ясности не принесла. И тогда Кэрин решила, что раз этот узел никак не развязать даже в четыре руки — то нужно просто его разрубить. Да, не лучшее время для порции осколков иллюзий в сердце… Но будь что будет.

Казалось, Трауна совершенно не удивил поздний визит его первого офицера. Он любезно предложил девушке пройти в личный кабинет и любезно осведомился:

— Не желаете ли чего-то выпить? Чаю, кафа?

— Я хочу откровенно поговорить с вами.

— Хорошо. Тогда травяной чай подойдет как нельзя лучше. Признаться, я думал, что вы придете гораздо раньше.

Траун принес из другого конца комнаты уже привычный набор из прозрачного чайника, двух чашек и небольшой деревянной коробочки. С тихим щелчком начала закипать вода. Вскоре Кэрин приступила к импровизированной чайной церемонии. Механические действия хорошо успокаивали мысли, и когда зеленоватый шарик связанного чая опустился в кипяток и начал свой танец, она спокойно произнесла:

— Скажите, вы сами все это устроили?

Чисс взглянул на девушку с нескрываемым одобрением:

— Лишь отчасти. Я все гадал, поймете ли вы… Прошу, поделитесь своими мыслями на этот счет.

Набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, Кэрин принялась распутывать клубок собственных мыслей:

— Все шло к покушению. Масса предвестников, которые вы отчего-то проигнорировали, что совсем не в вашем стиле. Тем более, при желании избежать риска было совсем несложно. Но вместо этого вы сыграли по сценарию противника, а затем вывернули ситуацию так, чтобы Седьмой флот просто не смогли оставить в Империи. Дело о вашем самоубийстве уже вовсю смакуют СМИ. При этом действительно серьезные люди точно понимают, что оно шито белыми нитками. Но все равно — это огромное пятно на репутации. А номинально увольнять вас не за что, и только безумец решился бы на такое, учитывая оставшиеся искры восстаний, к которым вы теоретически можете примкнуть. Значит, остается один вариант — отдаленная, долгосрочная миссия. До тех пор, пока все не уляжется. Куда-то в Неизведанные Регионы.

— И приказ о ней уже получен. Ну же, не стоит так меняться в лице. Наша служба там пойдет на благо Империи.

— И не только ей, — с неожиданной для себя резкостью ответила Кэрин. — Выходит, исчезновение Вэнто — тоже звено этого плана?

Кивнув, Траун проникновенно произнес:

— Вы сами должны понимать, что от сотрудничества все только выиграют. Поверьте мне, дикий космос скрывает много зла, по сравнению с которым мятежники — просто дети с игрушечными бластерами. Долг воина — быть готовым к противостоянию с реальным врагом.

Машинально кивнув, Кэрин опустила взгляд на миниатюрную арку из зеленых листьев, переплетенных с нежно-фиолетовыми цветами, и принялась неспешно разливать чай. Она очень надеялась, что легкая дрожь, сковавшая ее руки, останется незамеченной.

Углубляться в скользкую тему политики и верности было опасно. Лучше и дальше верить в то, что гранд-адмирал не поставит свой народ превыше Империи. И что ситуации, в которой ему придется делать такой выбор, не возникнет. Но если все начнет идти к подобному… что же, вот тогда она об этом и подумает. А пока лучше закрыть еще несколько белых пятен:

— А Лана вам нужна, чтобы как-то умерить подозрения Таркина? На роль двойной агентки?

— Вы думаете, что он поверит хоть одному ее слову после произошедшего? — Траун покачал головой. — Она показала крайне полезные качества, кинувшись вам на защиту в ущерб себе. Умный и верный офицер лишним никогда не будет. Тем более, вы мне нужны на пике своих способностей и в стабильном состоянии. И, насколько я могу судить, общение с вашей подругой, — слово было сильно выделено интонацией, — в этом деле приносит большую пользу. Еще какие-то вопросы, коммандер?

Кэрин сделала небольшой глоток. Полупрозрачная жидкость ударила по рецепторам одновременно теплом и холодом, на миг сбив с толку. Ощущение оказалось странным в своей неожиданности, но при этом достаточно приятным. Восстановив дыхание, Фаро произнесла:

— Мне лишь одно непонятно — как вы могли быть уверенным, что не погибнете при покушении?

— Особенности моей расы сводят на нет риск умереть от большинства ядов.

— Но статистически более вероятным оружием является бластер.

— Вы полностью правы. Но дело в том, наша новоиспеченная информатор, помимо прочего, поделилась весьма любопытными сведениями о ГеноХарадан. Члены этой группировки искали любую информацию о чиссах, для чего и обратились к Фераси. Согласитесь, этого факта вполне достаточно для восстановления большей части картины. Единственное, чего я не учел — так это меткости вашей стрельбы. Если бы наемник выжил, то Юларен вытряс бы из него всю правду, и никаких подозрений на вас повесить бы не удалось. Прошу прощения за все, что вам пришлось перенести. Уверяю, это в мои планы не входило.

— Главное, что все уже завершилось.

— Вы уверены в этом? — мягко, но при этом предельно серьезно спросил чисс.

— Более чем. Благодарю за откровенность. Вы можете и дальше на меня рассчитывать.

— Рад это слышать. Впереди нас ждет немало совместной работы, и не хотелось бы оставлять столь важный вопрос неразрешенным.

— Вы говорили о новой миссии, — ставя точку в предыдущей теме, напомнила Кэрин. — Уже есть подробная информация на этот счет?

— Да, я перешлю ее вам по внутренней связи. Но если вкратце — первым пунктом является планета Бату. И на этом этапе мы будем тесно сотрудничать с лордом Вейдером и его подчиненными.

Беседа о нюансах совместной работы затянулась практически на час. И, выходя из кабинета Трауна, Фаро уже не ощущала даже призраков прежней тревоги. Прошлое — в прошлом. Пришла пора готовиться к будущему, если она хочет достойно его принять.

Но это — завтра. А сейчас дело первой важности — не уснуть где-то в коридоре «Химеры». Интересно, ушла ли Лана к себе, или же она вновь останется на ночь?

Простые, бесхитростные вопросы, диктуемые реальностью, в который раз оказались лучшим лекарством от страха перед грядущей неопределенностью. Невозможно проконтролировать все. Сейчас она практически счастлива — зачем же выискивать проблемы?

Мысль прозвучала громко, погребя под лавиной всех внутренних демонов. И впервые за всю свою карьеру Кэрин захотелось рассмеяться без всякой на то причины.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
